Pureté du sang et pureté de l'âme
by Jessilia
Summary: Après le drame, une romance pure et dure. Mais comment s'aimer alors que vos familles sont contre cette union? Romance SBOC Chapitre 18 en ligne Reviews Please FIC TERMINEE
1. Au bord de l'eau

Blabla de moi : Voilà, ma deuxième fic à moi. Une romance pure et pure cette fois. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant que la première, même si je crois que ça va être dur. Parce que la première, je l'ai vraiment adoré et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. D'habitude je suis hyper critique envers ce que je fais... Enfin, on verra, j'attends vos reviews. Lol. Enfin bref, je discute, je discute... Mais bon, bonne lecture. Lol Biz Jess.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Au bord de l'eau  
  
Le ciel d'été était d'un bleu sans nuage. Rien ne venait troubler le calme de cette chaude journée de la fin du mois de juillet. La chaleur était au rendez-vous, contraignant les villageois à rester au frais dans leurs maisons, les volets clos, seul obstacle aux rayons du soleil. Seulement, une jeune fille avait décidé d'aller rechercher la fraîcheur au près de la rivière qui coulait non loin de chez elle. Elle était arrivée dans ce village il y a tout juste deux jours et n'était guère sortie de chez elle depuis. Elle s'approcha de la rivière à l'orée d'une petite forêt. Le paysage était magnifique. Les arbres laissaient passer les rayons du soleil, mais préservaient cependant une agréable fraîcheur, au alentour de la rivière.

Non loin de là, près d'un saule pleureur qui bordait la rivière se trouvait un groupe de quatre garçons. Ils discutaient gaiement et riaient, ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué la jeune fille. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que l'un deux, aux cheveux noirs, se rendit compte de sa présence. Il fut tellement frappé par sa beauté si pure qu'il n'en finit pas sa phrase. Il restait ébahit. Cela fit rire les trois autres qui se retournèrent mais ne purent que rendre justice à leur ami. Cette fille était merveilleusement belle.

Elle portait une robe en soie d'une grande simplicité mais aussi d'une grande beauté. Elle épousait ses formes parfaites qui caractérisaient ses quinze ans. Son visage était d'une finesse d'ange et ses cheveux tombaient en cascade jusqu'à sa taille. Elle s'avança dans l'eau, juste les chevilles, l'eau était fraîche, agréable, rafraîchissante. Elle s'avança encore, jusqu'à ce que l'eau, très pure, lui arrive à hauteur de taille. Et d'un coup, elle disparut sous l'eau, elle remonta quelque instant plus tard, lançant sa tête et ses cheveux en arrière. La robe était devenue transparente et collait encore plus à ses formes. Elle revint sur la rive et se coucha sur le sol pour se sécher au soleil qui perçait parmi les feuilles.

Les jeunes hommes avaient reprit leur conversation mais celui aux cheveux noirs ne pouvait toujours pas détacher ses yeux gris de la jeune fille. Il restait là, à la regarder, incapable du moindre mouvement, comme s'il voulait compter toutes les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur le corps frêle de la jeune fille qui s'offrait au soleil sur l'autre rive. Il rêvait, il devait rêver, une fille aussi belle ne pouvait en aucun cas être réelle. En aucun cas...

- Sirius ?

Quelqu'un l'appelait... Il n'arrivait même pas à identifier la voix tellement elle résonnait au loin.

- Sirius ???

La voix se rapprochait, il la connaissait vaguement.

- SIRIUS !!!!!!

Son ami venait de lui crier dans l'oreille le sortant de sa rêverie et de sa contemplation. Le jeune homme ainsi interpellé le regarda bizarrement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Son ami s'en rendit compte

- Sirius ??? Tu vas bien ??? C'est moi, James, ton meilleur ami, celui chez qui tu habites depuis le début des vacances. Tu es parti de chez toi.... C'est bon ? Tu situes ???? Sirius ????

Mais le dénommé Sirius n'écoutait plus. Le cri de James était parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Elle s'était relevée et partait en courant vers le village.

- Et merde....

- Quoi ?

- Rien...

Mais James ne se contenta pas de cette réponse. Il continua de le regarder comme pour lire dans ses yeux, mais ne posa plus aucune question. Cependant Sirius évita son regard inquisiteur le reste de l'après-midi. Il ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses questions puisque lui-même ignorait totalement ce qui lui arrivait...

Cette fille, il ignorait tout d'elle, jusqu'à son nom, et pourtant... Pourtant elle occupait la moindre de ses pensées, même les plus anodines. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela pour personne auparavant. Certes, il avait été attiré par de nombreuses filles à Poudlard mais elle, elle, c'était comme si elle était différente. Ce qu'il ressentait était différent, au delà de la simple attirance. De l'amour ??? Peut-être... Il ne savait pas trop comment définir ce sentiment, vu qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement aimé même par sa famille, surtout par sa famille. Il ne parvint pas à dormir et, vers trois heures du matin, il sorti, se changer les idées, prendre l'air. Il s'allongea dans le jardin, torse nu. Il regarda le ciel quelques instant puis ferma les yeux.

- L'amour ??? Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Comment savoir si on aime ???

Il se parlait à lui-même, pour exorciser ses pensées qui lui obstruait l'esprit.

- Elle était si belle... Je ne l'ai vu que quelques instant mais c'est comme si je pouvais dessiner son visage par mon simple souvenir... Elle occupe la moindre de mes pensées, alors que je ne la connais même pas... Je ne comprends pas...

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre...

James venait d'arriver, il fit sursauter Sirius...

- Alors c'est elle qui est au centre de tes pensées ?

- Ouais... va comprendre

- Serais-tu amoureux Sirius ?

- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que l'amour...

- Ca... tu ne connais sa véritable valeur que quand tu l'as rencontré...

- Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de Lily ?

- Quand elle m'a dis non la première fois...

Sirius pouffa de rire.

- Non, je suis sérieux Sirius. Quand elle m'a dit non la première fois.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que à ce moment là, j'ai comprit que tout ce que je voulais c'était la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser. Il ne se passait pas un moment sans que je pense à elle. Il ne se passait pas un moment sans que je souffre d'être loin d'elle. C'est bizarre je sais, mais c'est comme si elle m'était vital. Et ça, c'est quand elle m'a dit non que je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

- Moi ??? Je la vois partout alors qu'elle n'est nulle part.

- ...

- C'est peut-être ça l'amour... Un visage autour de soi, qui se multiplie alors qu'on est seul... Je deviens fou. Je suis fou.

- Mais l'amour est folie... Tu ne savais pas ? On est tous fous quand on aime. On est tous fous parce qu'on aime. C'est chiant, je sais, mais t'y peut rien...

Sirius éclata de rire à l'entente de la dernière remarque de son ami, son frère. Il avait dis ça d'une manière totalement désespérée. Mais bon, faut avouer aussi que sa situation avec Lily était désespérée. A cette pensée, le fou rire de Sirius redoubla d'intensité.


	2. Poudlard

Blabla de moi :

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre. On apprend un peu plus sur la jeune fille mystérieuse qui hante les pensées de Sirius. On apprend même son nom. Nom que d'ailleurs j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver. Je me suis d'ailleurs demandé si je n'allais pas reprendre le nom d'Elane, que j'adore, je le trouve très poétique. Elane qui veut d'ailleurs dire _Eclat du soleil._ C'est un prénom d'origine grec que j'avais chipé dans un livre et qui désignait un personnage celte (??). Quoi qu'il en soit, celui que j'ai choisit pour cette fic veut dire _Lumière_ et est d'origine celte également. Pourquoi je vous raconte ça moi ??? Je sais pas. Lol Quoi qu'il en soit, comme vous l'avez remarqué, cette fic est encore centrée sur Sirius, c'est mon personnage préféré, je n'arrête pas de vous le répéter. J'essaye de ne pas trop être répétitive par rapport à mon autre fic, histoire de ne pas vous lasser. M'enfin bref, laissons place maintenant aux réponses aux reviews...

Ana : Ma chère ana, j'étais trop contente de te voir à nouveau en temps que revieweuse. La première en plus, ça m'a fait trop plaisir. Et oui, déjà une nouvelle fic, faut dire aussi que, comme je suis en vacance, j'ai le temps... Pour répondre à tes questions, pour les deux premières, réponse dans ce chapitre. Pour le reste, je peux pas te répondre, pour deux raison : 1, ça gâchera le suspens... et 2, ben, en fait, j'en ai encore aucune idée (sourire gêné)

Lovy : voilà le chapitre tant attendu. Lol. J'espère que tu trouveras des réponses à certaines de tes questions, sinon, n'hésite pas à les poser, peut-être que j'y répondrais... (ah la la, je deviens évasive, comme JKR. Mdr)

Ithylwin : encore une ancienne revieweuse de _Souffrances_. Je suis contente de te revoir. En tout cas, je suis toute émue par ce que tu m'a dis... J'ai une fan... Trop bien (écrase une larme). Je suis trop flattée...

Voilà Biz à toutes les trois. J'attends vos reviews pour la suite. Et puis, les autres sont les bienvenues aussi, j'aime bien avoir tout plein de reviews, mon but c'est de dépassé les 56 que j'ai eu pour _Souffrances_ alors, à vos claviers. Lol, vous avez du boulot. Mdr. Jess  
  
Disclamer : J'ai oublié pour le premier chapitre, mais bien sur, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Poudlard Sirius revint souvent dans la clairière où il l'avait vu pour la première et unique fois. Mais elle ne vint plus. Si bien qu'il se mit à penser qu'il avait été victime d'une illusion. Seulement James et les autres l'avaient vue aussi, elle était donc réelle. Mais qui était-elle, où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Sirius se força à enfuir ses pensées pour la jeune fille au plus profond de son cœur. Pourquoi penser à quelqu'un qu'on ne reverra sans doute plus ??? 

La rentrée avait eu lieu la veille. Il était en septième et dernière année au célèbre collège de magie et de sorcellerie. Il était encore le garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Mais contrairement aux autres années, ses groupies l'énervaient désormais au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-on être futile à ce point. C'était navrant vraiment. Aucune grâce, aucune beauté, rien n'émanait de ses filles. Il n'était plus attiré. Faut dire aussi qu'il avait eu le droit d'avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait. C'est vrai qu'il était beau, c'est vrai aussi qu'il en avait profité l'an dernier mais il ne ressentait rien. Il était comme blasé par tout ça, toute cette facilité. Il n'y a rien de bien excitant dans toute cette affaire. Et puis faire l'amour à des filles que l'on n'aime pas, cela n'a aucun sens. Il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant...

Cette fille... Elle l'obsédait. Elle ne devait avoir que 15 ans, 16 tout au plus. Mais tout en elle le faisait rêver, fantasmer. La courbe de son corps, la finesse de ses traits, la longueur de ses jambes. Elle semblait si fragile. Elle semblait si mélancolique, si triste... si parfaite, tout simplement parfaite. C'était elle, la fille qui conviendrait à tout le monde mais que personne ne mériterait... La fille idéale. Tout son corps semblait en parfaite harmonie avec tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle semblait par sa seule présence faire naître la lumière dans son cœur, dans son âme. Comme si elle pouvait éclairer sa route.

- Sirius...

James l'appelait, il ne voulait pas répondre, il continuait à fixer son verre d'eau, pensant à elle, encore... Il s'était juré de ne plus y penser et voilà qu'elle revenait au galop dans son esprit. Et son ami qui voulait le retirer de sa quiétude. Parce que s'était ce qu'elle lui apportait. Le calme. Le calme dans son esprit tourmenté.

- Sirius....

- Quoi ! Répondit l'intéressé de mauvaise humeur.

- Relève la tête de temps en temps et tu verras ce que tu rêves de voir depuis maintenant un mois et demi.

Sirius regarda alors autour de lui, et, au prime abord, ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Les serpentards étaient toujours là, malheureusement, et son jeune frère également. Il semblait même en grande discussion avec Rogue son pire ennemi. Beurk, le jeune homme grimaça, ils le dégoûtaient vraiment. Ils regardaient quelque chose avec grand intérêt à l'avant de la salle dans la direction des professeurs... Il tourna la tête en soupirant. Il ne voyait pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle James l'avait sorti de sa rêverie. C'est alors qu'il la vit.

Sur le tabouret de la répartition, le choixpeau sur la tête. Il se raidit. Il avait manqué un épisode là... Attendez, rembobinez.... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.... Il entendait James rire à coté de lui, pendant que ses deux autres amis se tenaient les côtes pour ne pas tomber de leur chaise. Il avait une tête tellement drôle que ça ? Il les regarda incrédule...

- Euh... Les gars, vous m'expliquez là... Depuis quand elle est l ?

- Mais depuis le début... A dire vrai, elle était là depuis notre entrée. Je croyais que tu l'avais vue...

- Sans déconner. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule. Remus dis moi que c'est une blague...

- Mais non Patmol mon ami. Elle est bel et bien la depuis au moins dix minutes.

- Tu sais Sirius, c'est pas parce que tu porte un nom d'étoile qu'il faut toujours être dans la lune...

- Quoi ???

- Rien, laisse tomber...

- SERDAIGLE

Ils venaient d'être interrompus par le choixpeau qui avait décidé d'envoyer la jeune fille dans la maison voisine, Serdaigle, les plus intelligents... Ce qui voudrait dire, qu'elle ne sera pas à Gryffondor pendant toute cette année. Sirius le ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ??

- Serdaigle mon pote, je suis désolé...

- Ta belle ne sera pas avec toi pendant ta dernière année...

- James, tu m'achèves là. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que je pense que Dumbledore l'a présentée et j'ai même pas écouté...

A ce moment là, le directeur de l'établissement se leva, et demanda le silence, qu'il obtint aisément.

- Bien maintenant que Miss Stone a été répartie conformément à la tradition, je me dois de vous avertir, ce que je n'ai pas fait hier, par manque de temps. Comme vous le savez tous, un puissant mage noir monte en puissance actuellement et recherche activement des partisans. De ce fait, je vous prie d'être très prudents dans vos fréquentations et lors de vos sorties à Pré-au-lard. Sur ce, bon appétit.

Et il se rassit. Tout de suite, les conversations reprirent. Sirius observait la table des Serdaigles en face de lui. Elle était là. Il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien elle. Miss Stone. Il connaissait déjà son nom de famille, c'était déjà ça. Stone... Ce nom lui était vaguement familier. Il fouillait dans sa mémoire, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Stone... Où donc avait-il entendu ce nom... Stone... Aaron... C'est ça!!! Aaron Stone, issu de la plus noble lignée de sang pur qui n'ai jamais existé, une lignée quasi royale. Il s'est attiré les foudres de sa famille en épousant une femme n'ayant aucun rapport avec la magie, une moldue, avec laquelle il a eu une fille. On en parlait dans sa famille comme le déshonneur des sangs purs. Ce serait donc elle la fille d'Aaron, le plus grand de tous les Aurors encore en service. Le chef des Aurors. Son modèle. Ce serait sa fille...

- Son nom ?

- Quoi ???

- Son nom ? Est-ce que vous avez entendu son nom ???

- Euhhh... Remus... J'avoue ne pas avoir écouté le début...

- James, t'es un cas désespéré vraiment....

- Remus... Son nom ?

- Loann

-Loann... répéta Sirius. Lumière... Un nom qui lui va comme un gant... Quelle année ?

- Cinquième...

- Ouais... Elle est dans la même année que ton frère...

-Hmpffff

Loann Stone. Il en avait rêvé tout l'été et elle était là, devant lui, plus belle encore que dans ses souvenirs. Aie, voilà qu'il se mettait même à rêver d'elle alors qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux... Il se raidit à nouveau. Droit dans les yeux ? Comment ça droit dans les yeux ? Elle regardait Sirius de ses grands yeux bleu océan. Elle le regardait. Elle le regardait lui qui la dévorait des yeux... Ca y est, il rougissait, Sirius Black qui rougit devant une fille... pas normal... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin. Pourquoi perdait-il tous ses moyens devant cette fille? Amoureux ? Oui il l'était ! Comment cela se faisait-il, il ne la connaissait même pas ?

Il détacha bien vite son regard de la jeune fille. Elle le rendait fou, complètement fou.

-_ La folie est le propre de l'amour, _se rappela-t-il.

James avait bien raison. Il commença à manger, et se mêla à la conversation de ses amis, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à la table des Serdaigles. Elle était si belle. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Le repas prit fin et Sirius se leva, imité par ses amis, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il parlait avec James et Remus tandis que Peter, le quatrième garçon, beaucoup plus gras les suivaient tant bien que mal... Arrivé à la porte, ils rencontrèrent quelqu'un dont ils se serraient bien passé...

- Sirius, mon frère, ai-je bien vu ? Tu te rinçais l'œil avec la sang mêl ??? Serais-tu intéress ? Une fois de plus, tu jettes la honte sur la famille.

- Regulus... Je suis tellement ravi de te voir tiens... Répondit Sirius, plein d'ironie à son jeune frère. Alors comme ça, tu t'es enrôlé en tant que Mangemort ??? T'es un cas encore plus désespéré que je ne le pensais...

Un attroupement s'était formé autour des deux étudiants. Les trois amis de Sirius restaient derrière lui, les amis de Regulus en face. La tension était à son comble. Les deux frères ennemis sortirent leurs baguettes. Quiconque serait passé par ici aurait pu le dire: ce qui s'annoncait, n'allait pas être un moment de retrouvailles très chaleureuses.


	3. Les frères ennemis

Blabla de moi : Bien, le troisième chapitre, plus court que les deux premier, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, le beau Sirius se meurt toujours d'amour pour la douce Loann. Bref, il fait trop chaud, et je suis carrément en manque d'inspiration pour mon blabla, le soleil m'a grillé le cerveau... A moins, que ce ne soit l'amour... Va savoir... Lol... Bien en espérant que vous aimerez, place aux réponses aux reviews.  
  
Ana : première pour le premier chapitre, et pour le deuxième aussi, tu passe ta vie sur ? Lol. En tout cas, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Tu verras, dans ce chapitre, Sirius est à deux doigts de toucher le but... Mais quelque chose l'an empêche, va savoir quoi...   
  
Ithylwin : Bien sur que Loann va craquer. On craque toutes pour Sirius non ??? Maintenant, elle sait se faire désirer la belle. Mdr... Mais c'est ça la clé, faut se faire désirer, les mettre à genoux. Lol... Et oui, je pense que la fic aura une fin heureuse. Mais rien que l'ambiance est déjà plus joyeuse que dans Souffrances... Je sais, vous allez me dire que c'était pas dur. Mdr   
  
Sln : Et oui, c'était vache d'arrêter là. En plus la suite s'est fait attendre. Lol. Mais je suis sadique, tout le monde le sais ça.... Mdr   
  
Jo : Lily/James fait parti de l'entourage de Sirius, donc oui, ça va être développé, mais pas dans les moindres détails. Ce sera vu toujours du point de vue soit de Sirius soit de Loann, je ne pense pas faire les points de vue de James ou Lily... Enfin, tout peut arriver.   
  
Nonora : Lol, oui, Loann est aussi mon moi virtuel. En fait, toute les « femmes » de Sirius sont mes mois virtuels... Du moins, celles qui sortent de mon esprit. Mdr... Biz à toutes et à tous. Jess  
  
Disclamer : la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient tout entière à JKR.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Les frères ennemis  
  
Sirius et son frère Regulus étaient face à face, chacun soutenu par son clan. Les serpentards d'un côté et les trois autres maisons de l'autre. Regulus avait déjà sorti sa baguette et la tenait menaçant son frère.   
  
- Déconnes pas Regulus, j'ai deux ans de plus que toi, et je connais beaucoup plus de sortilège. Même ceux que nos chers parents nous ont appris. Quoi que j'en dise, pour monter les mauvais coups, c'est toujours utile d'être un Black... Rien de tel que la magie noire.   
  
- Tu es toujours aussi arrogant Sirius. Tu le regretteras un jour. Fais attention aussi à ceux en qui tu crois pouvoir faire confiance. Je me flatte d'être un bon juge de la nature humaine. Et je juge que tu n'es pas digne de lacer mes chaussures.   
  
Des éclats de rire fusèrent autour de lui. La joute était lancée. Sirius tenait sa baguette fermement dans sa main. Mais ne visait pas son frère, contrairement à celui-ci qui accumulait tellement de tension que des étincelles commençaient à apparaître au bout de sa baguette en ébène. Qui allait gagner?   
  
La joute des frères ennemis de l'école Poudlard, une des attractions favorites de tous les élèves. Même si l'issue était souvent la même. Sans crier gare, Regulus utilisa le sortilège de désarmement en direction de son frère.  
  
- Expelliarmus  
  
Mais celui-ci s'y attendait.   
  
- Protego... Tu me déçois Reg'. Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser avoir par un sort que toutes les premières années savent manier ?   
  
- Tu te crois vraiment le meilleur hein Sirius... Essaye de parer ça... Freccio !!!!   
  
Sirius ne vit rien. Il commença à rire. Rien ne s'était passé. Le sort était resté sans effet. Quand soudain, une douleur lancinante lui transperça la poitrine. Il cessa de rire. Regarda son torse. Une flèche était plantée en travers de sa poitrine. Le sang coulait à flot. Il regarda son frère à nouveau.  
  
Des cris d'horreur s'élevaient de toute part. Regulus avait utilisé un sort de magie noire. Interdit dans l'école. Sirius sentait peu à peu ses forces le quitter. Regulus riait. James, Remus et Peter regardait Sirius, les yeux agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise. Sirius, lui, ne réagissait pas. Sa baguette retomba sur le sol. Et lui tomba peu de temps après. Sa vue se brouillait. Il tomba à genou. Il essaya de retirer la flèche, mais plus sa main s'approchait, plus la flèche s'enfonçait profondément dans la chair.   
  
Le professeur Dumbledore suivi du professeur McGonnagall arriva après s'être frayé un passage. Le directeur analysa la situation rapidement, le regard passant de Sirius à terre, soutenu par ses amis, à son frère, hilare, en face de lui. Son regard se fit sévère.   
  
- Mr Regulus Black, vous êtes convoqué dans mon bureau pour usage d'un sortilège de magie noire ayant pour but la mort de votre frère. Ne soyez pas étonné d'être renvoyé.   
  
- Albus...   
  
Le professeur McGonnagall était penché sur Sirius, de plus en plus pâle. La flèche toujours plantée dans son cœur.   
  
- Allez chercher Pompom au plus vite Minerva. On ne peut pas enlever cette flèche manuellement. Et je ne suis pas qualifié pour ça. On ne peut pas non plus le déplacer. La flèche rentrerait plus profondément encore. Faites au plus vite, professeur.   
  
Le professeur McGonnagall se leva et couru en direction de l'infirmerie. Sirius, était allongé sur le sol. Ses yeux tentaient de faire le point, difficilement. Il discernait vaguement James et Remus penchés sur lui à sa droite. Puis il tourna la tête à gauche. Quelqu'un était penché sur lui. Le professeur Dumbledore ? Il cligna des yeux. Non, pas de barbe ni de cheveux blancs. Ce n'était pas le directeur.   
  
Des cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade, entourant un visage d'ange... Un ange ? Oui c'était un ange qui se trouvait devant lui. Il mourrait alors ? C'était ça la mort ? Ce n'était pas comme il pensait. C'était doux. Il leva la main et toucha son visage. Il la touchait, elle était donc réelle ? Qui était-ce ? Des yeux bleu océan le regardait, son visage, puis sa poitrine. Elle prononça des mots qu'il ne saisit pas tout de suite. Puis la douleur de la flèche transperçant sa poitrine se fit de nouveau ressentir. Seulement, cette fois, la flèche quittait son corps. Il cligna des yeux. Ce visage. Il connaissait ce visage. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de toute la soirée.   
  
- Loann...   
  
Loann, en effet, était penchée sur lui, pratiquant des sorts de guérison. C'était sûrement son père qui les lui avait appris. Elle était douce, tellement douce... Sa main effleurait son visage, essuyant la sueur qui perlait à cause de la souffrance. Le sang avait arrêté de couler, mais il en avait perdu beaucoup. Elle souriait. Elle lui souriait à lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il n'avait plus aucune force, vraiment aucune.   
  
Madame Pomfresh arriva peu de temps après. Loann se leva, laissant sa place à l'infirmière. Sirius rouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était beaucoup plus claire désormais. Il tourna la tête dans la direction de Loann, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir l'infirmière. Il soupira, vidé. Son ange était parti, mais avait-elle été au moins réellement l ou l'avait-il rêv ? Il s'endormi pendant que l'infirmière le faisait léviter pour qu'il gagne ainsi l'infirmerie. 


	4. La pureté du sang

Blabla de moi : Voilà, le quatrième chapitre. Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à le publier, je m'en excuse. Enfin, maintenant, il est là et bien là. Lol. Comme vous le voyez, cette fic est riche en dialogue, j'espère qu'ils sont pas trop superflus. Mais j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour dans tout ça. Bon, en même temps, on n'est pas explosé de rire, mais bon, c'est un début. Déjà, l'ambiance est plus joyeuse que Souffrances. Lol. Je n'arrête pas de comparer cette fic à Souffrances. C'est drôle. Mais on va dire que j'adore Souffrances et j'arrête pas de la relire et en fait, plus je la relis et plus je l'aime. C'est très chiant, parce que du coup, cette fic là, me semble de moins bonne qualité. M'enfin, elle me plait quand même, mais c'est rien par rapport à Souffrance. D'ailleurs, j'en suis à un point où je me demande si je ne vais pas mettre un peu de drame dans cette histoire ? Vous en pensez quoi ??? Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura. J'écrit et je met en ligne au fur et à mesure en me gardant quand même deux chapitre d'avance, on sait jamais. Pour le moment, j'en suis au chapitre 6 que j'ai terminé aujourd'hui...  
  
Sln : Merci pour la review. Et t'inquiète pas pour Regulus, je sais pas encore ce que je vais lui faire, mais je jure solennellement que je vais le faire... Lol. Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant en espérant que tu continues à aimer...   
  
Ana : et non, pas la première, mais c'est pas grave, tu m'a envoyer une review c'est l'essentiel... Merci tout plein. Je compatis pour le site. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai fait un forum (sur les maraudeurs of course), et c'est galère. Lol. Par contre, pour Regulus, j'en ai encore besoin pour la suite donc... Lol, mais tu verras. Il faut bien qu'il y ait un méchant dans l'histoire non ???   
  
Ithilwyn : Looool. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que vous l'aimez pas trop le Regulus ??? Mais bon, Voldemort va le tuer alors... Nous sommes vengées. En tout cas, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai blessé Sirius. Mon Sirius à moi... Snif.... Quant aux scènes plus romantiques, ça arrive, un peu de patience... Lol.   
  
Sugy : Youpi !! Une ancienne revieweuse de souffrances. Merci de revenir supporter mes histoires ici aussi. Lol. C'est vrai ? Tu aimes Loann aussi ? Cool. Tant mieux. Mais j'ai eu du mal à me décider pour ce prénom. Faut dire que j'adore Elane... M'enfin, origine gaélique aussi alors ça va. D'ailleurs à un moment, je me suis même demandé si je n'allais pas reprendre l'histoire de Sirius et Elane... Mais finalement je me suis dis que ça reprendrait trop d'élément de Souffrances...   
  
Biz à toutes et à tous. Jess  
  
Disclamer : les personnages et l'histoire d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris pour le plaisir d'écrire et n'en tire aucun profit. Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JKR. (Sauf Loann. Lol)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La pureté du sang  
  
Sirius resta à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs semaines où l'altercation entre les deux frères Black alimenta les ragots de l'école. Beaucoup de filles venaient le voir, si bien qu'il du demander à Madame Pomfresh de ne laissé entrer que ses amis ainsi que Loann, si jamais elle venait. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, elle ne vint pas. Mais James, Remus et Peter, eux, lui rendaient visite tous les jours, pour lui donner les cours, en préparation des ASPICs et pour l'aider à supporter tant bien que mal son alitement. Ce qui faisait souvent l'objet de railleries de la part de James et des deux autres.   
  
- N'empêche, Sirius Black couché de force sur un lit d'hôpital...  
- James, je serais toi, je me tairais.  
- Oui mais les seules fois où je t'ai vu gardé le lit, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec toi.   
  
Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque alors que Sirius devenait plus rouge encore que l'écusson de Gryffondor. Puis à son grand soulagement, ils en vinrent enfin au sujet qui lui tenait à cœur : leur escapade de la semaine suivante.  
  
- Bien Sirius, trêve de plaisanteries... La semaine prochaine c'est la pleine lune...   
- Je sais, rien que de savoir ça, m'aide à supporter de rester cloîtrer ici...   
- Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va te laisser sortir ?   
- J'espère parce que je vais devenir fou...  
- Non Sirius, fou, tu l'es déjà.   
- Quoi ? répondit-il incrédule.   
- Ben oui, mon vieux, t'es amoureux, donc tu es fou...  
- ...   
  
Sirius resta sans voix. Oui il était amoureux... Et alors, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était fou... Si ? Bon d'accord, oui, il était fou. Mais ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait l'avouer. Encore moins à James. Il serait capable d'organiser une fête... N'empêche, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux à ce point... Bon d'accord, il n'avait jamais été amoureux tout court. C'est dingue, quelle prise de tête l'amour !!!   
  
- Mouais bon si tu veux, reprit Sirius de mauvaise humeur. Donc c'est quoi le programme de la semaine prochaine ?   
- Mais c'est toi le cerveau Patmol... Serais-tu en rupture de stock d'idée ??? Quelle en serait la raison ?   
- James, la ferme...  
- Et en plus tu perds le sens de la répartie...  
- Oh non, Remus, je pensais que toi au moins tu m'épargnerais...  
- Ben non, je suis une semaine avant la pleine lune, tu sais bien que je deviens exécrable à ce moment là...  
- Mais mais mais... C'est un complot !!!!! Et puis, vous êtes toujours obligés de revenir sur le sujet... C'est barbant à la fin...  
- Mais on est là pour ça mon pote...  
- Queudver, espèce de faux frère...   
  
Et les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire, rejoints bientôt par Sirius... Décidemment, ils faisaient un sacré groupe ces quatre là. Inséparables depuis la première année. James et Sirius se connaissaient déjà avant. Ils s'étaient rencontrés parce que leurs familles étaient voisines à Londres. Leur amitié s'était développée malgré les réticences de la famille de Sirius, plutôt portée sur la magie noire. Mais James avait déménagé et les parents de Sirius s'étaient opposés à ce qu'ils se revoient.   
  
Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le train à Poudlard et finalement à Gryffondor dans la même maison. Ce qui avaient causé la fureur de sa famille. Jamais un Black n'avait été dans une autre maison que Serpentard. Mais Sirius était chez les lions et il s'y plaisait, et pour rien au monde il n'en changerait.  
  
- Ouais donc, notre escapade...  
- Change pas de sujet comme ça Sirius...  
- C'est sur, mon frère, on parlait de toi là...  
- Mais je n'aime pas parler de moi !  
- Mais ça on s'en fiche mon pote.  
- ...  
- Donc, la belle Loann... Tu te demandais donc si tu étais amoureux d'elle.  
  
Décidemment, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements...  
  
- Amoureux ? Non, je ne suis pas amoureux  
- Tu mens très mal mon frère... Dois-je te rappeler notre petite conversation de pendant les vacances ???  
- Quelle conversation ? demandèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.  
- Non, il n'y a plus de conversation qui tienne, il est plus de 11 heures du soir, vous vous fichez de moi ? Sortez immédiatement de mon infirmerie.  
- Mais Madame Pomfresh  
- DEHORS !!!!!   
  
Les trois amis de Sirius ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, ils détalèrent en quatrième vitesse, sous le regard envieux de Sirius, laissé seul avec l'infirmière. Il aimait bien Madame Pomfresh mais quand elle était dans cet état, mieux valait ne pas la contrarier. Mais c'était pas leur faute si elle avait par mégarde bu une potion de sommeil qui s'était retrouvé on ne sait comment dans son verre d'eau. Sirius eu un sourire. James pouvait vraiment développé des trésors d'ingéniosité... Souvent à l'encontre des Serpentards, et la plupart du temps, ses idées étaient assez efficaces, fallait bien l'avouer... Mais dorénavant, il ne fallait pas vraiment être premier de la classe de divination pour comprendre que leurs farces allaient se faire de plus en plus rares. Les Serpentards avaient désormais les moyens de se défendre. Sirius fit une grimace en pressant sa main contre se poitrine là où la flèche s'était enfoncée. Sans l'aide de Loann il serait probablement plus de ce monde.  
  
Loann... Rien que de penser à elle, son cœur s'accélérait. Oui, plus de doute, il était bel et bien amoureux. Et merde ! Manquait plus que ça. Il était déjà dans les petits papiers de sa famille rien que pour être allé à Gryffondor. Si en plus de ça, il se mettait à aimer une sang mêlé. Sang mêlé, il n'aimait pas ce nom, c'était dégradant. En fait, non pas vraiment dégradant, c'est surtout le fait de l'avoir entendu si souvent prononcé d'une façon dégradante par sa famille qui lui faisait prendre cette connotation là.  
  
La famille Black était en effet une des familles de sorciers au sang pur qui tirait une grande fierté de cette pureté de sang. Ils tiraient avantage de leur soi-disant noblesse et méprisaient tous les sorciers issus d'une famille moldue ou issus d'un croisement entre un sorcier de sang pur et une moldue. Le plus grand exemple étant la famille Stone.  
  
Aaron Stone, le sang pur le plus noble qu'il soit. Il avait eu sa part de méchanceté venant de la famille Black, qui ne ratait pas une occasion de l'humilier, en particulier lors des repas familiaux. Aux yeux de la mère de Sirius, rien n'était plus excitant que de calomnier les gens. Il se rappelait encore des propos tenus par ses parents ce jour l :  
  
- C'est une honte, un scandale. Salir ainsi la réputation des sangs purs ! Les cris de sa mère l'avaient réveillé ce jour là.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda son père, nullement offusqué par le ton qu'avait employé sa femme, il n'avait même pas levé les yeux.  
- Aaron Stone ne s'est pas contenter d'épouser une... moldue... Mais il lui a aussi fait une enfant. On devrait stériliser les femmes comme elle. C'est une honte, un scandale !  
- Une fille ?  
- Oui, et elle aura le même âge que Regulus notre fils adoré. Imagine si il se met à la côtoyer.  
- Un Black, n'est pas digne de côtoyer autre chose que des sangs purs, il faudra le lui inculquer des son plus jeune âge.  
- Tu as raison. Et à l'autre aussi.   
  
L'autre, c'est ainsi qu'on appelait Sirius chez lui. L'autre, il avait toujours tout fait pour plaire à ses parents, tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre James, son voisin. Comme s'était un sang pur, il n'avait pas trop été puni. Mais quand ses parents découvrirent que ceux de James côtoyaient justement, et selon l'expression de sa chère mère, autre chose que des sangs purs, leurs relations s'étaient dégradées, si bien que la famille de James, lasse de ces querelles sans fin, avait déménagé, au grand plaisir des parents Black.   
  
Sirius avait quitté sa maison l'année dernière et était habité chez James où les parents de se dernier l'avaient recueilli et traité comme leur deuxième fils. Il n'en avait que faire de l'avis de sa famille. S'il aimait Loann, il allait l'aimer de tout son cœur. Peu importe les obstacles que la vie mettrait sur leur route. Il l'aimait et cela lui donnait la force d'avancer. 


	5. Retour au dortoir

Blabla de moi : Et non, toujours pas de rencontre Sirius Loann, je sais, je suis sadique mais depuis le temps qu'on me le dis... Lol... Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rencontre Sirius/Loann va commencer au prochain chapitre. Là, ça va mieux ou vous avez toujours des envies de meurtre??? Mdr. M'enfin, dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé (je dis bien essayé) de mettre un peu d'humour. Bon, on se tord pas de rire non plus, je suis beaucoup plus doué pour le drame. Lol. Quoiqu'il en soit, le dialogue tient toujours une place importante. Je m'étonne moi-même sur ce point. Sinon, on en est toujours au même point, Sirius amoureux d'une Loann toujours aussi mystérieuse. Lol. Bonne lecture.   
  
Ithilwyn : Et non, toujours pas d'action fleur bleue dans ce chapitre, mais patience, ça vient. Je crois que ça commence dans le prochain chapitre... Lol. Mais tout ce fait en douceur, le temps de laisser mariner tous ces sentiments délicieux. Mdr. Alors comme ça, je n'ai pas le droit de faire mourir qui que ce soit ? Mais la montée de Voldemort ne s'est pas fait sans un peu de sang. Non ? Bon, je vais essayer alors... Lol.   
  
Sln : Voilà la suite tant attendue. Lol, j'aurais voulu la mettre en ligne hier, mais impossible de me connecter à internet. D'ailleurs remercions mon papa qui à su trouver et réparer le problème. Lol. C'est vrai que la famille Black n'est pas toute gentille mais bon, on peut leur reconnaître une chose. Ils ont donner la vie à un merveilleux homme, j'ai nommé, Sirius, mon étoile. (Comment ça je divague ???) Lol.   
  
Ana : Ma petite ana... C'est vrai, j'aurais pu faire venir Loann, c'est vrai, je l'avoue. Mais j'aime bien faire mariner les hommes. Et puis, Sirius a toujours eu toutes les filles qu'il voulait, un peu de résistance ne lui fera pas de mal, si ??? Lol. Mais c'est promis, ils vont se voir très bientôt... Mdr. Mais pour ça, il faudra que tu continues de lire...   
  
U.S.Hermy : Pour l'instant dans ma tête, j'ai deux trames qui se dessine, la fin toute heureuse san larmes, et la fin un peu plus tragique avec des larmes. Je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, à vous de me le dire. Mais plus déprimant que Souffrances, je ne crois pas que je pourrais. Mdr. Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Continue de m'envoyer des reviews. J'adore ça... Lol   
  
Sugy : Ben, en fait, je suis toujours contente quand j'ai des reviews. Et j'adore revoir celles de ceux qui m'ont reviewer pour Souffrances. Je sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Lol. Pour l'histoire entre Sirius et Elane, je me tâte encore. Disons que les histoires d'amour se ressemblent toutes et que ça reprendrait beaucoup de morceaux de Souffrance, notamment tous les flash back. Enfin, on verra. Pour le moment, j'ai déjà une autre idée pour une troisième fic. On verra ce qui sort le premier. Mdr.   
  
Diabella : Merci merci... Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi, continue à m'envoyer des reviews.   
  
Ben voilà, fion des réponses à reviews... Continuez à m'en envoyer, je rappelle le record à battre et celui de Souffrances, c'est-à-dire 57 reviews... A vous de jouer.   
  
Lol. Biz Jess   
  
Disclamer, comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR, j'écrit pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun bénéfices si ce n'est la satisfaction de voir que vous aimez.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Retour au dortoir  
  
Sirius sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain. Une fête fut organisée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Fête, pendant laquelle Sirius remarqua un léger changement dans l'attitude de deux de ses camarades, enfin, c'est surtout son comportement à elle qui avait changé... Il sourit en coin, le plus célèbre non-couple de Poudlard, comme Sirius aimait les surnommer, et dont chacun attendait le prochain clash avec délectation se rapprochait. Lily et James, ces deux-là jouaient au chat et à la souris depuis le premier jour. Elle, qui jusque là ne pouvait le voir même en peinture, discutait maintenant avec lui. Et ô comble de l'absurde, riait !!! Lily Evans riait des blagues de James Potter !!! Sirius secoua la tête et regarda mieux. Non, ce n'était pas une séquelle de son alitement forcé. Lily riait bel et bien à gorge déployée devant James, qui, lui, parvenait à rester naturel devant elle !!! Il se tourna vers Remus :  
  
- Remus, dis, petite question comme ça en passant...   
- Je t'écoute...   
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Lily ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ben, elle rie devant James... D'ailleurs y a aussi un problème avec lui, il arrive à rester naturel... C'est pas normal.   
  
Remus éclata de rire. C'est vrai que leur comportement l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre avait changé durant l'hospitalisation de Sirius.   
  
- C'est vrai, ils ont changé de comportement et se supporte facilement maintenant. Mais c'est un peu grâce à toi. Je t'explique...  
- Oui explique, lança Sirius, taquinant son ami sur une de ses phrases préférées.  
- Hmpfff...  
- Rhooooo, je plaisante Remus, je plaisante.  
- Bon, comme tu le sais, tu as été hospitalisé d'urgence après l'attaque de ton frère.  
- Sans déconner, je savais pas... Répondit Sirius, en se massant douloureusement la poitrine.  
- Enfin bref. James était vraiment touché par ce qu'il t'était arrivé et il n'en a pas dormi de la nuit. Je l'avais entendu se lever vers une heure du matin. Il est descendu ici et apparemment, a regarder votre album photo souvenir commun...  
- ...  
- Seulement, en s'installant, il n'avait pas vu Lily, qui était juste derrière sur sa table habituelle, d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-il en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche, me demande pas comment il a fait pour pas la voir, j'en ai aucune idée, surtout vis-à-vis de ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Tu me suis ?  
- Ouais...  
- Bien, et le lendemain, quand je suis descendu avec Peter, on les a retrouver en train de dormir épaule contre épaule sur ce canapé.  
- Donc, en résumé....  
- ....  
- James me doit une fière chandelle....   
  
Et les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Sirius était heureux pour son ami, mais il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux cette fameuse nuit là...  
  
- En fait, reprit Remus, je crois surtout qu'il a compris combien on pouvait paraître arrogant et intrépide, trop intrépide parfois.  
- Ouais, tu as sans doute raison, et je crois que de ce côté-là, on devrait freiner un peu. Excepté pour une chose...  
- Ah oui, laquelle ?  
- Remus, mon vieux Remus, tu crois franchement, qu'on va te laisser seul les soirs de pleine lune ?  
- Je n'ai jamais eu cette pensée mon vieux Patmol !!!   
  
Mais au fond de lui-même, Remus avait eu cette pensée, elle lui traversait l'esprit depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Ses amis avait non seulement enfreins les règles de l'école pour lui, mais en plus, ils avaient contournés les lois en devenant Animagi non déclarés. Il avait trahit la confiance de Dumbledore et entraîné ses amis sur une piste noire très dangereuse. Mais la perspective de s'amuser et surtout de rendre ses métamorphoses moins douloureuses lui faisait tout oublier... Enfin, l'essentiel dans tout ça c'est que Sirius soit là, bien vivant, et en pleine forme. Seulement, il y a une question qu'il aurait bien voulu lui poser... Oh et puis zut, il allait lui poser...  
  
- Sirius, mon ami....  
- Remus... répondit le concerné, méfiant. Je n'aime pas trop quand tu prends ce ton enjoué...  
- Mais pourquoi donc, reprit-il avec un sourire   
- Je ne sais pas, mauvais pressentiment...  
- Mais tu n'as rien à craindre de moi...  
- Mouais, si tu le dis, personnellement, je suis pas convaincu, mais bon, on fera avec...  
- James a dit quelque chose qui m'a intrigué à l'infirmerie...  
- Ah bon, et quoi donc ? encore une fois, il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait la situation...  
- Il a parlé d'une petite conversation que vous aviez eut pendant les vacances... Et en fait, j'aimerais bien connaître cette petite conversation, finit-il dans un sourire incroyablement long....   
- Je suis désolé Remus, mais je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire... Répondit Sirius, d'une voix qu'il voulait dégagée.  
- Pas de ça avec moi Sir', raconte moi tout. Cette fille dont tu serais un peu amoureux se serait pas Loann Stone par hasard ?  
  
Sirius ne répondit pas, mais il rougit fortement, ce qui suffit amplement à Remus, qui se contenta de cette pseudo-réponse et s'éloigna de Sirius en riant. Sirius pestait contre cette manie qu'il avait de rougir quand on abordait des sujets qui le mettait mal à l'aise, quand il senti un poids s'écraser dans le fauteuil près de lui. Il releva la tête. James...  
  
- James, alors, avec Lily ça avance je vois ???  
- Je sais pas, mais elle arrive à me supporter. C'est déjà ça... Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Rien...  
- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu penses à elle n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est dingue, tu me connais trop bien. Ca soule à la longue...  
- Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On se connaît depuis quoi ? Dix ans maintenant non ?  
- Ouais, Dix ans !!! La vache, on se fait vieux.   
  
Et les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Oui, cela faisait dix ans maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient. Dix ans qu'ils se supportaient. Ils avaient appris à comprendre l'autre sans même que celui-ci ne prononce un seul mot.  
  
- Dis-moi James ?  
- Hum...  
- Loann ?   
- Ouais Sirius, c'est elle qui t'a sauvé. Elle s'est penchée sur toi, et je sais pas comment elle s'y est pris mais la flèche est sortie de ta poitrine. Elle ne l'a même pas touché... Mais elle a réussi alors que même Dumbledore ne savait pas trop comment faire.  
- J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir sur ce coup.  
- Tout le monde l'a cru. Et ça aurait été le cas si elle n'avait pas été là. Tu aurais du voir la fureur de Dumbledore, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait tuer ton frère. Mais en fait, il s'est contenté de le renvoyer.  
- Mais il est revenu non ?  
- Ouais, ton père a fait jouer son influence auprès du ministre et Dumbledore a du fléchir. Regulus se tient à carreau pour le moment parce qu'il se sait surveillé, mais dieu seul sait combien de temps il va tenir.  
- On verra bien...  
- Sirius, je croit qu'on devrait se calmer niveau blague sur les Serpentards, non ?  
- Ouais, je sais pas. Tu veux qu'on arrête les mauvais coups ? Et les sorties nocturnes ?  
- Pas les sorties nocturnes, non... Les mauvais coups. T'as bien failli y rester cette fois.  
- Je sais... répondit Sirius, grimaçant au souvenir de la douleur qui lui avait traversé la poitrine.  
  
Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à se remémorer toutes leurs diverses sorties la nuit. Puis, remarquant qu'ils demeuraient les seuls dans la salle commune, ils montèrent vers leur dortoir et se couchèrent sans faire de bruit. Sirius s'endormit, en revoyant un doux visage penché sur lui. 


	6. Près du lac

Blabla de moi : Voilà le chapitre tant attendu. La première rencontre entre Sirius et Loann. Vous l'attendiez depuis bien longtemps alors voici votre attente récompensée. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai bien aimez l'écrire. Je m'en suis donnée à cœur joie. Beaucoup de dialogues, normal, vous me direz, ils font connaissance. Lol. Que dire d'autre... Je ne sais pas trop. Au fait, petite question comme ça ? Je vous ennuie pas trop avec mon blabla, qui souvent ne sert à rien ? Sinon encore une autre question, est-ce que vous lisez toutes les réponses aux reviews ou seulement celle qui vous concerne ? Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla, parce que là, je discute pour ne rien dire. Place au Réponses aux reviews. D'ailleurs je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup cette fois-ci (que 3). Sniff   
  
Sln : Merci bien. Alors comme ça, tu rigoles en lisant ma fic ? Remarque, tant mieux, c'est fait exprès, ça montre que j'ai quand même un peu d'humour. Mdr... Ca change de Souffrances. C'est dingue, à chaque chapitre, je suis obligée de faire une allusion à mon autre fic. Lol, veuillez m'en excuser. Mdr  
  
Ana : Comment ça tu part en vacance ??? Il y a pas de ça, tu emmènes ton ordinateur avec toi, et la connexion internet aussi, lol. Par contre, c'est vrai, ça aurait été marrant de savoir de quoi Lily et James ont parlé cette nuit là. Lol, mais en fait, ils se sont juste échangé quelques petits mots, Lily a consolé et rassuré James, mais rien de plus... Et oui, Dumbledore a du plié sous la contrainte et accepté Regulus de nouveau, mais je prévois un petit truc pour lui par la suite. Donc, il servira encore à quelque chose. Vous verrez... Et oui, oh Miracle !!!! Sirius arrive enfin à parler à Loann sans rougir comme une tomate. Ils sont à peu près naturels. Enfin, tu verras... Lol...   
  
Sugy : Et oui, voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu, on en apprend plus sur Loann et sa famille. J'espère que tu ne seras pas dessus, mais en fait, ils discutent, pendant ce chapitre, ils font connaissance comme je l'ai dit plus haut, les choses sérieuses arrivent au prochain chapitre. Mdr... Et oui, je suis sadique... Je fais traîner... (Pas taper, pas taper...)  
  
Biz à toutes et à tous, Jess  
  
Disclamers : Rien n'est à moi, tou appartient à JKR. J'écrit pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun bénéfices à part la satisfaction de voir que ça vous a plu. (alors reviews reviews please.)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Près du lac  
  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demis qu'elle avait été acceptée à Poudlard, elle s'y plaisait bien, il fallait l'avouer. On était début octobre et elle se dirigeait vers le lac pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil avant l'automne. Elle avançait de sa démarche gracieuse, la tête dans les nuages, rêveuse. Ces semaines passées ici n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Il y a eu notamment cette altercation entre Sirius et son frère, le premier soir de sa venue. Sans elle, il serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est.   
  
Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Lorsqu'elle s'était agenouillée près de lui pour lui retirer cette flèche, il l'avait regardée comme personne ne l'avait regardée jusqu'alors. Ce regard l'avait troublée. Tant de sentiment été mélangés : la tristesse, la joie, la douceur, la haine, l'amour. Le plus intriguant c'était que ces sentiments se contredisaient. Jamais elle n'avait eu tant de mal à discerner les sentiments de quelqu'un. Mais ce jeune homme, ce Sirius... Il y avait de la peine dans son regard. Un lourd passé plein de souffrances. Cela l'intriguait.   
  
Elle revint sur terre pour ce concentrer sur le chemin à prendre pour rejoindre le lac. Le parc de Poudlard était immense et elle ne s'y était pas encore habituée. Elle avança jusqu'à la cabane du garde chasse. Elle aimait cette maison, petite mais si accueillante. Hagrid était dehors, dans son jardin, elle lui sourit. Puis continua son chemin. Elle le vit enfin, le lac, qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle. Plusieurs groupes d'élèves avaient eu la même idée qu'elle, profiter des dernières chaleurs de l'année. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la rive. Au début de l'année, elle avait repéré un saule pleureur qui pouvait lui offrir une cachette à l'abri des regards. Elle s'en approcha. Et écarta les feuilles pour passer et enfin pouvoir s'installer.   
  
Seulement, la place n'était plus libre. Il y avait un jeune homme. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de cet élève. Il devait être en septième année, à Gryffondor à en juger par l'écusson sur sa robe de sorcier, négligemment posée à côté de lui. Son torse ainsi dévoilé était musclé, accueillant. Une cicatrice restait encore au niveau de sa poitrine, souvenir de la flèche qu'elle lui avait retiré. Sirius, c'était Sirius Black. A le voir comme ça, elle comprenait l'engouement qu'il suscitait chez toutes les filles de n'importe quelle année. Parce que, il fallait bien l'avouer, il était d'une grande beauté. Il avait les cheveux noirs, la peau mate, et les yeux gris, qui la regardaient de nouveau avec cette expression, mélange de sentiments si différents.   
  
Elle sursauta à cette pensée. Il la regardait. Elle se sentit rougir sur le coup. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs était-il éveill ? Différente émotion se partageait son cœur et son esprit à ce moment. La gêne, la tendresse, la curiosité... l'amour ? Ou un sentiment proche de l'amour ? Comment savoir ? Tout ce qu'elle savait s'était que depuis qu'elle avait écarté les feuilles tombantes de l'arbre, son cœur n'avait cessé de battre dans sa poitrine. Il battait de plus en plus fort. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre à ce moment. Cela eut pour effet de faire embraser son visage encore plus. Elle eut un sourire d'excuse et amorça un mouvement pour faire demi-tour.   
  
- Non, attend, ne pars pas... je t'en prie...   
  
Elle se retourna doucement et le regarda surprise de la douceur avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces mots. Il répéta encore plus bas, encore plus doucement, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Ne pars pas... Reste là... S'il te plait...   
  
Loann lâcha les feuilles de l'arbre qui refermèrent le rideau derrière elle. Elle sourit à Sirius qui le lui rendit. Il se releva et s'assit en tailleur, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près de lui. Elle s'exécuta, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, ça sentait bon. Le parfum de Sirius... Elle rougit de plus belle. Un silence gêné s'installa. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé de rester avec lui.   
  
- Merci   
  
Il avait parlé. Elle le regarda, surprise à nouveau. Pourquoi il la remerciait ?  
  
- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.  
- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, il n'y a rien de plus normal.  
- Comment as-tu fait ? Même Dumbledore ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.  
- Il était aveuglé par la fureur ou l'incompréhension, je ne peux le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il était resté calme, il aurait su quoi faire.  
- Mais comment as-tu fait ?  
- Les runes, répondit-elle en souriant. J'ai appris les runes en Espagne. Là-bas, ce n'est pas une option mais une des matières principales. Si tu veux, on peut dire que les runes là-bas ont l'importance des sortilèges ici et inversement. Je maîtrise parfaitement les runes des 4 éléments ainsi que leurs dériv : la foudre, la glace...  
- Ainsi tu as vécu en Espagne ?  
- Oui, quand mon père a épousé ma mère, beaucoup de gens du ministère se sont ligués contre lui, il a perdu beaucoup d'amis qui accordaient une place trop importante à la pureté du sang. Alors, à ma naissance, il s'est exilé en Espagne, où les gens sont beaucoup plus indulgents, moins borné dans leur conviction.  
- Mais alors pourquoi êtes-vous revenus, il n'est plus attaqué par rapport à ta mère ?  
- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais cinq ans, il s'est remarié avec une femme au sang pur d'ascendance anglaise. Donc ses anciens amis ne l'attaquent plus par rapport à ses choix amoureux. Il est revenu cette année parce qu'il a été rappelé par le ministère, pour contrer l'ombre qui s'étend.  
- Voldemort...  
- Oui...  
- Tu n'as pas l'air ravie que ton père se soit remarié... Tu sais, m'est d'avis, d'après ce que j'ai entendu et ce que tu en a dis qu'il aimait ta mère profondément. Et même s'il s'est remarié, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il l'a oubli ?   
  
Loann le regarda et sourit tristement.  
  
- Je sais. Ce n'est pas pour le fait qu'il se soit remarié que je lui en veux. Non, il a tout a fait le droit de refaire sa vie. C'est même moi qui l'y ai poussé.  
- Mais ???  
- Mais cette femme... Elle est horrible. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle aimait mon père. Mais je me trompais. Ce qu'elle aimait chez mon père c'est son argent. Elle a bien joué la comédie. Elle s'en est vite lassé une fois qu'ils étaient mariés...  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Les histoires de familles de sang pur sont toujours dans ce goût l ? Je me trompe, Mr Black ?   
  
Il la regarda surprit du ton détaché et rieur de sa voix. Elle connaissait son nom. Mais mieux que tout : elle lui souriait. Elle était tellement belle. Il sourit à son tour.  
  
- Non Miss Stone, vous ne vous trompez pas... Ma famille en tient aussi une couche de ce côté-là. On ne touche pas à la pureté du sang. Cette mentalité m'énerve...  
- C'est pour ça que tu es parti de chez toi ?  
- Comment sais-tu cela ?  
- Tu sais, beaucoup de filles t'apprécient. Et donc, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'étais au courant de tout sur toi... Tu es le sujet de conversation principal de toutes les filles à partir de la quatrième année. Et même parfois la troisième.  
- Tu es donc au courant de tout ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton rieur que la jeune fille.  
- Tout... Du moins tout ce que tu laisses transparaître...  
- Comment ça ?  
- M'est d'avis que tu ne laisses pas voir les parties les moins reluisantes de ta vie. Tu ne sembles pas avoir été heureux dans ta famille. Ca se voit dans tes yeux. Mais ça, seuls tes amis doivent être au courant... Et dans ces conditions, tu as bien fait de partir.  
- Comment sais-tu cela ?  
- La famille Stone était au centre de la conversation des Black à un moment. Et bien la famille Black était au centre de celle des Stone au même moment.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ? Demanda Sirius en riant...  
- En gros, et pour faire simple, nos familles se détestent...   
  
Et les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Je crois que ça résume bien la situation en effet, à vrai dire, je crois surtout que ma mère ferait un arrêt cardiaque si elle savait que je t'ai adressé la parole...  
- A ce point ?  
- Je crois, oui... J'en ai rien à faire. La pureté du sang ne représente rien pour moi...   
-C'est la même chose pour moi. Je ne suis pas une sang pure, mais je vois bien l'attitude de ma belle mère à mon égard. Elle me hais parce que je suis une sang mêlée. Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas la pureté du sang qui compte...  
- Et qu'est-ce qui compte pour toi ?  
- Pour moi ? Rien n'égale la pureté de l'âme...   
  
A ce moment là, le rideau de feuille s'ouvrit pour laisser la place à James, Remus, Peter et, ô comble de la surprise, Lily... Ils s'assirent en riant et Loann voulut partir pour laisser les amis entre eux. Seulement Sirius la retient et lui lança un regard la suppliant de rester. Il joint la parole au geste et, comme ses amis insistèrent à leur tour pour la voir rester, elle accepta de bon cœur. Et l'après-midi finit ainsi, dans une ambiance joyeuse, alternant rire et chamaillerie.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu??? Reviews reviews please....   



	7. Triste nouvelle

Blabla de moi : Bien, le nouveau chapitre, pour l'instant, c'est le plus long. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu. En fait, plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que je vais mettre un peu de drame dans cette affaire. Parce que si c'est fleur bleue uniquement, ça devient lassant, il n'y a pas de rebondissement et le drame est le genre que je maîtrise le mieux mais également celui avec lequel je me sens le plus à l'aise. Et puis, apparemment, à en juger par le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu sur Souffrances, vous aimez aussi, alors... Mais bon, je vais réfléchir encore un peu. On verra. Peut-être que je pense à ça parce que en ce moment, je suis un peu déprimée... Mais que voulez vous, sans histoire de cœur, je ne suis rien, et ce n'est pas ma faute si à chaque fois, je suis déçue et que je m'en tire le cœur brisé. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que je me crée un petit monde à moi où je vis des histoires d'amour quasi parfaites. Ca m'aide beaucoup pour les fics d'ailleurs. Un amour aussi pur, aussi intense. On rêve toutes de ça, non ? Mais chez moi, j'avoue que ça prend des dimensions que je ne maîtrise pas tout le temps. C'est un cercle vicieux. Plus je souffre plus je me renferme là dans mon monde à moi où tout est beau tout est gentil. Et du coup, quand je veux en sortir, je me souffre encore plus et me renferme davantage dans cette petite bulle. Pourquoi je vous raconte ça moi ? On dirait un mélodrame. Enfin, il faut en tirer une leçon : Soyez forts pour faire face aux malheurs de la vie, mais ne vous détruisez pas avec votre imagination, bien des peurs prennent naissance dans la fatigue et la solitude. Dites-vous qu'en dépit de ses fausseté, de ses ingratitudes, de ses rêves brisés, le monde est tout de même merveilleux.   
  
Sln : merci pour ta review. Ca m'a beaucoup touchée ce que tu m'as écrit. Que quelqu'un soit fou de ce que tu écrit fait toujours du bien à entendre. Je te remercie. J'espère que tu es allée voir mon autre fic, j'attend la petite review avec impatience... Lol.   
  
Lovy : Merci pour tes deux reviews. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir. JE suis ravie que le prénom de Loann te plaise. Faut dire aussi que j'ai eu du mal à le trouvé, donc je suis contente que mes efforts aient portés leur fruits. C'est vrai, sur cette fic, je parle très souvent de Souffrances, et je m'en excuse encore. Lol. C'est vrai elle est très triste, et moi-même j'ai énormément pleuré en l'écrivant, faut dire aussi que j'écrivait certain chapitre avec des chansons très douces et tristes en musique de fond, pas bon, je me transformait à chaque fois en fontaine. Mdr, pas logique la fille. En fait, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'ai écrit une fic si triste. En fait, j'en ai expliqué l'origine dans mon blabla juste au dessus (particulièrement long le blabla d'ailleurs, lol). Je pense que mes sentiments que j'éprouvaient sont passés. Ca a été un immense soulagement, je vous le cache pas. En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien.   
  
Ana : Yaouhhhh !!! La plus longue review que j'ai jamais eu !!! J'en reviens pas. Merci !!! Lol. J'espère que j'ai mis ce chapitre assez tôt pour que tu puisses le lire avant de partir. Mais après, je continue à écrire, mais la prochaine update va être assez longue à venir puisque moi aussi je part en vacances. Lol. Vive l'Espagne !!! Quant à l'idée de faire une autre fic, bien sur que j'en ferrai d'autre. Et bien sur que Sirius sera l'un des personnages principaux. Peut-être même que dans la prochaine je le ferais revivre. Mais chut. Lol... Bisous à toutes. Jess  
  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR.. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucune satisfaction si ce n'est celle de savoir que vous avez aimé.  
  
Reviews Please...

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Triste nouvelle  
  
Loann et Sirius se rapprochaient de jour en jour. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup l'un l'autre et cela ce voyait, personne n'était dupe. Et toutes les filles malgré la jalousie du début devaient se rendre à l'évidence, Sirius et Loann formaient le couple parfait même s'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble mais cela ne saurait tarder... Ils étaient continuellement l'un avec l'autre, entre les cours, aux repas, à la bibliothèque. Loann semblait s'être fait adoptée par les maraudeurs et passait plus de temps avec eux qu'avec les élèves de son année.   
  
Tout comme Sirius et Loann, James et Lily se rapprochaient aussi énormément et il était pas rare de les voir ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous, ainsi que quelques baisers timides par-ci par-là, au plus grand plaisir de Loann, qui aimait particulièrement Lily, elle était comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qu'elle aurait toujours rêver avoir.   
  
A la veille des vacances, deux jours avant noël, la grande salle accueillait des élèves surexcités pour leur dernier repas de l'année à Poudlard. Comme à leur habitude, les maraudeurs, Lily et Loann, qui délaissait comme à son habitude la table des Serdaigles, mangeaient ensemble, au bout de la grande table des Gryffondors. L'ambiance était détendue, les fous rires étaient au rendez-vous, quand un grand-duc entra dans la salle, fendant l'air par des coups d'ailes majestueux. Il se posa devant Dumbledore. Le directeur se saisit de la lettre et la parcourut du regard. Toutes les conversations s'étaient tues, tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui. Conscient de cela, le directeur gardait une expression indéchiffrable. Il passa la lettre à sa directrice adjointe, le professeur McGonagall, qui à son tour parcourut la lettre. Puis échangea un regard avec le directeur. Celui-ci se leva :   
  
- Chers élèves, une triste nouvelle vient de nous parvenir. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une attaque de mangemorts, non loin de Glasgow, dans un village peuplé uniquement de sorciers. Les aurors menés par leur chef, le capitaine Stone, sont arrivés rapidement sur les lieux, plusieurs attaquants ont été capturés, d'autres ont été tués. Mais malheureusement, des pertes sont aussi à déplorer de notre côté. Il y a eu plusieurs morts d'hommes et de femmes, parfois même d'enfants, qui touchent certains d'entre vous. Mais il y a eu également plusieurs blessés. J'aimerais que nous nous levions pour rendre hommage aux disparus et à ceux qui se sont battus, mais ne sont malheureusement pas sortis indemne... Veuillez vous lever et respecter une minute de silence, s'il vous plait.   
  
Et tous les élèves se levèrent, raclant leurs chaises. Et le silence le plus assourdissant se fit dans la grande salle. Plusieurs élèves pleuraient, plus souvent les premières années, mais tous avaient peur, peur pour les membres de leur famille, peur pour leur avenir, peur pour leur vie. Après la minute de silence imposée par le directeur, les élèves se rassirent. Sirius, qui avait vu la détresse de Loann sur son visage lui avait pris la main et la serrait, pour la rassurer, pour partager sa peine. Elle lui en était reconnaissante et avait enlacé ses doigts autour des siens. Cette main dans la sienne la rassurait, la calmait, la faisait espérer. Elle regardait son assiette encore pleine sans la toucher. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Son père, qu'était-il advenu de son père qu'elle aimait tant ? Etait-il bless ? Etait-il mort, en vie ?   
  
Le directeur se leva et avança vers le fond de la salle et accrocha une longue liste à la porte de la grande salle, la liste des disparus. Aussitôt, plusieurs élèves se levèrent pour aller voir si leurs parents y étaient inscrits. Beaucoup s'en éloignait à nouveau en pleurant, pleurs de joie ou de tristesse. Plusieurs filles avaient perdu connaissance sous le choc de l'émotion. Loann, elle, les regardait mais ne bougeait pas. Elle avait trop peur de savoir. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment au plus profond d'elle-même, mais aussi une infime étincelle d'espoir. Le directeur retournait vers la grande table des professeurs. Il allait passer devant eux. Mais au lieu de passer son chemin, il s'arrêta devant les maraudeurs. Loann leva vers lui un regard plein de tristesse, de peur mais en même temps d'espoir.  
  
- Et bien, vous n'allez pas voir la liste ?  
- Pourquoi irions nous, répondit James, est-ce que des gens de nos familles respectives sont touchés ?  
- Non, votre père est auror mais il est juste très légèrement blessé. Aucune perte à déplorer dans votre famille pour vous non plus Mr Black, Miss Evans, Mr Lupin et Mr Pettigrew.  
  
Loann le regarda plus intensément, ses beaux yeux bleus s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes. Le directeur n'avait rien dit pour elle et la regardait de ses yeux où toute étincelle de malice avait disparu. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et serra la main de Sirius encore plus fort. Celui-ci tourna son visage vers elle et la regarda tendrement. Puis reporta son regard vers le directeur.  
  
- Et Mr Stone, demanda-t-il. Il est le chef des aurors non ? Vous n'avez rien dit le concernant...   
  
Loann lui fut très reconnaissante d'avoir posé la question qui n'osait pas franchir ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle regardait toujours le directeur. Elle voulait savoir, elle devait savoir, mais elle avait peur de savoir. Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus. C'était la veille de Noël, elle devait le revoir le lendemain, il ne pouvait pas mourir.   
  
- Mr Stone n'est pas mort.   
  
Le directeur avait enfin prononcé les mots tant attendus. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il était vivant, son père adoré était vivant. Elle baissa la tête, visiblement soulagée. Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules en souriant.   
  
- Cependant...  
  
Loann releva vivement la tête, en même temps que Sirius qui avait très vite perdu son sourire. Qu'allait dire le directeur ?  
  
- Cependant, miss Stone, votre père a été grièvement blessé lors de l'attaque. Il a été le premier à arriver sur les lieux et a combattu seul pendant simplement une minute. Mais cette minute l'a épuisé et, lorsque les renforts sont arrivés, sa garde a baissé, au mauvais moment. Il a été frappé de plein fouet par un sort que Mr Black ici présent connaît bien...  
- La flèche de glace... murmura Sirius.   
  
Loann plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas ce sort, pas ce même sort... Pourquoi ?  
  
- Comment va-t-il ? réussit-elle à articuler.   
- Il est dans le coma, la flèche a pu progresser plus profondément que pour Mr Black et le sort était différent puisque la flèche avait été empoisonnée. Il est à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, en soins intensifs. Votre mère...  
- Ce n'est pas ma mère.  
- Soit, votre belle mère insiste pour que vous rentriez directement chez vous, sans passer le voir pour ne pas le fatiguer encore plus. Et je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec elle. Vous pourrez le voir après le nouvel an, quand il aura reprit des forces. Je me charge de vous prévenir des changements de son état jusque là...   
  
Loann baissa la tête, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Son père avait besoin de repos et même si elle allait à Ste Mangouste maintenant, elle savait que les guérisseuses ne la laisseront pas voir son père. Le directeur s'en alla, non sans avoir jeter un regard éloquent à Sirius, lui demandant de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à leur séparation sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, le lendemain.   
  
Loann avait la tête baissée, puis éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Sirius, qui la serra contre lui de manière protectrice. Il ne connaissait pas le père de Loann, mais savait de par elle, qu'il était quelqu'un de bon, de juste et de loyal. Il était son modèle et rêvait depuis longtemps de le rencontrer et travailler avec lui, dans les aurors d'élite. Il la serra encore plus, sentant contre lui son corps frêle agité de tremblement. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce soir, il la prendrait avec lui dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il ne dormirait pas, il avait même le sentiment que James, Lily et les autres resteraient avec lui pour veiller à ses côtés sur Loann. Il ne la quitterait pas jusqu'au lendemain, sur le quai de la gare.   
  
Loann se calma assez rapidement dans les bras de Sirius. Son étreinte la rassurait, elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas. Tant mieux, parce qu'elle s'en était bien rendu compte, elle ne pouvait désormais plus se passer de lui. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait plus que sa vie même. Son cœur battait la chamade près de lui et il lui manquait quand elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Oui, c'était de l'amour, sans le moindre doute. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras.   
  
Sentant que Loann s'était calmée, il la regarda tendrement. Son regard s'adoucit encore plus quand il vit qu'elle était endormie. Il se sentait bien avec elle dans ses bras, comme si il avait trouvé une partie de lui- même. Il la serra tendrement puis la souleva dans ses bras et sortit de la salle et, suivit de ses amis, se rendit dans la salle commune des lions où ils s'installèrent confortablement dans des fauteuils près du feu. Loann était toujours endormie dans les bras de Sirius qui ne la lâchait pas une seconde.   
  
Le lendemain, ils partirent en direction de la gare de Pré au lard main dans la main et ne se séparèrent que sur le quai. Mais, voyant l'expression de la belle-mère de Loann quand elle la vit, Sirius ne voulut pas se séparer d'elle.  
  
- Loann, ne me dit pas que c'est elle ta belle-mère...  
- Si, malheureusement...   
- Mais on dirait qu'elle te hait.  
- C'est le cas...   
  
Elle s'éloigna tristement de Sirius mais ce dernier ne voulut pas la lâcher et la retint par la main, puis, sous le regard attendrit des parents de James lui dit :  
  
- N'y va pas... Reste avec moi.  
- Je ne peux pas Sirius...   
- Je n'aime pas comme elle te regarde, cela ne laisse rien présager de bon.  
- Rien n'est jamais bon quand je suis seule avec elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.   
  
Elle tentait de le rassurer lui autant que de se rassurer elle. Elle n'aimait pas sa belle-mère et la perspective de passer ses vacances de noël seule avec elle ne présageait rien de bon. Loann, tu te dépêches un peu, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Loann soupira et embrassa Sirius sur la joue, juste au coin des lèvres :  
  
- Joyeuses fêtes.   
  
Puis elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers sa belle-mère, la mort dans l'âme. Elle se retourna pour le regarder une dernière fois et lui sourit, juste avant de passer la barrière magique les séparant du monde moldu.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez aimé. Alors... reviews reviews....  



	8. La rentrée

Blabla de moi : A y est, Jess la sadique est de retour. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que vous allez m'en vouloir à la fin de ce chapitre. Lol... M'en veuillez pas. S'il vous plait. Ce n'est pas fait exprès. Je suis assez triste en ce moment, comme dit problème de cœur mais aussi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews... Tant pis, on va mettre ça sur le compte des départs en vacances... Donc voilà, aujourd'hui, la mise à jour n'était pas prévue mais j'ai pris pas mal d'avance alors je pense que je ne paierais pas trop cher cette mise à jour assez rapide. Lol. Et puis, ceux qui m'envoient des review me réclament la suite à corps et à cris alors... Je ne peux que me plier à leurs exigences. Et puis, je pars bientôt en vacances, donc pendant une semaine, il n'y aura plus de mise à jours. Désolée. Mais bon, je pars seulement le 8 août.  
  
Petite pensée philosophique du jour : Tu es un enfant de l'univers, tout comme les arbres et les étoiles, et tu as le droit d'être ici et même si c'est pas clair en toi, tu dois être sûr que tout se passe dans l'univers comme c'est écrit. Par conséquent, sois en paix avec ton Dieu, quelque soit en toi son image, et à travers ton travail et tes aspirations, au milieu de la confusion de la vie, sois en paix avec ton âme.  
  
Sugy : J'ai reçue ta review après avoir mis le chapitre suivant, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas j'espère. Alors voilà, je te réponds maintenant. Merci pour ta review C'est vrai, c'était du blabla de courtoisie leur première rencontre, mais c'est toujours comme ça non ??? Mais ça avance... Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça avance... Lol. Ils vont finir par se tomber dans les bras. Ce sera pour le chapitre 10...  
  
Sln : Moi non plus, je n'aime pas sa belle-mère. Franchement, sur ce coup là, elle est mal tombée. Pauvre Loann. Lol. Mais faut des méchant partout. Et puis, elle est importante pour les deux prochains chapitres. Celui-là inclus. J'espère que tu continueras à ne pas l'aimer. Mdr.  
  
Ana : Wow ! Ca c'est de la review. Mdr. J'adore ça, ça me fait plein de lecture. Pour la prochaine, il faut que ça soit encore plus long. Mdr. Ca fait super plaisir. Alors comme ça, tu as aimé le chapitre précédent. Tu verras, ça augmente au fur et à mesure en intensité. Et j'aime cette fic de plus en plus. L'histoire d'amour entre Sirius et Loann me fait rêver. Enfin, c'est logique puisque cette histoire tire son origine dans mes rêves... Ce chapitre commence la nuit avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Avec Sirius, qui rêve de Loann. Mais chut, j'en dirais pas plus. A toi de découvrir. Sinon, c'est pas drôle. Pendant mes vacances, je vais aller à Barcelone pendant une journée. Je me réjoui vraiment beaucoup. Et toi tu vas au Portugal c'est ça ? L'homme que j'aime y va aussi. Enfin... Ecrivain ? Moi ??? Non, j'y ai jamais pensé. Faut dire, que mon imagination n'est pas très productive. Et je n'aime pas trop être pressée par une date ou de devoir vendre un tel nombre d'exemplaire. J'écris vraiment pour le plaisir. Sinon, mes autres fics, il n'y aura sûrement pas de slash Remus/Sirius, je suis absolument contre. Sirius, c'est mon homme à moi. Lol... Attention, je mords quand on s'approche trop de lui. Mdr. Sinon, oui la prochaine sera aussi avec Sirius, mais se passera au temps de l'ordre du phénix. On peut voir ça comme une suite du tome 5. Mais j'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire. J'attends de finir celle-ci d'abord. Et après, on verra, ça dépend si j'aurais le temps. Je reprends les cours le 28 février et mes études vont me prendre pas mal de temps et d'énergie. Bien, tu m'a écrit une longue review, je t'es écrit une longue réponse. Logique... Mais sur ce coup là, on va dire que j'étais vachement inspirée. Lol.  
  
Biz à toutes et à tous. Jess  
  
Disclamers : Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi mais tout appartiens à la fabuleuse JKR. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit à par la satisfaction de savoir que ça vous a plu.  
  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La rentrée  
  
Loann était chez elle, dans son lit, elle souffrait, des bleus couvraient tout son corps. Son doux visage était déformé par la douleur. Elle suait, comme si elle avait de la fièvre, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce était sombre, il y faisait froid, très froid. Soudain, le nuage qui masquait la lune se déplaça et la lumière de l'astre de la nuit pu entrer dans la pièce. Le jeune homme eut un haut le coeur. C'était une sorte de mansarde, il y avait de la poussière partout, des rats grouillaient même dans un coin. Des rats, elle détestait les rats, elle en avait peur et elle en était entourée.   
  
Elle était vêtue de la robe qu'elle portait quand ils s'étaient quittés sur le quai du Poudlard express. Seulement, cette robe si belle avant était maintenant en lambeau, comme déchirée sous les coups. Il s'approcha d'elle. Un rayon de lune éclaira son visage. Elle pleurait, elle gémissait, elle l'appelait. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un court instant, puis il s'agenouilla près d'elle, il avançait sa main, il voulait caresser son visage. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, Loann se réveilla en sursaut et ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur et d'horreur. Le jeune homme se tourna et en son cœur monta une indescriptible haine.   
  
La belle-mère de Loann se tenait à l'entrée du grenier, car s'était bien ça cette pièce. Elle avança vers sa belle-fille encore étendue par terre, incapable du moindre mouvement. La femme sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la jeune fille. Un horrible rictus déforma son visage.   
  
- Ainsi, c'est à toi qu'il va donner son héritage !!!! Tu n'es pourtant rien, tu n'es qu'une lamentable petite sang-mêl ! Endoloris....   
  
Loann se tordit de douleur, elle hurlait sous la torture.   
  
- LOANN !!!!   
  
Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur ! Il regarda autour de lui. Il était bien dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec James, d'ailleurs son cri l'avait réveillé lui aussi.   
  
- Sirius ??? T'as pas idée de crier comme ça ?   
  
Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Il passa une main sur son visage, encore horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite, il était transit de peur. On venait de toucher à celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Non, c'était juste un cauchemar, Loann allait bien.  
  
- Sirius ? Tu vas bien ?   
  
Oui, elle allait bien, pas de souci à avoir. Elle allait parfaitement bien, et il la verrait le lendemain, il pourrait enfin la serrer dans ses bras. La porte de la chambre des garçons s'ouvrit à la volée. Le père de James entra baguette à la main, suivit par la mère de James.  
  
- Papa, maman, c'est rien, Sirius a fait un cauchemar.   
  
Oui, un cauchemar, ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, ce ne devait pas être autre chose. Mais alors pourquoi ce rêve lui semblait-il si réel ? Sirius continuait à regarder dans le vide, les yeux encore agrandis par le choc. Il n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il entendait à peine ce qu'il se disait. Le père de James s'agenouilla devant lui. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Sirius n'eut aucune réaction.  
  
- Sirius ? Que s'est-il pass ?   
  
Voyant que Sirius ne répondait pas, James prit la parole.  
  
- Apparemment, il a rêvé de Loann, la fille que vous avez vu sur le quai, il en est fou amoureux.   
- Cette fille, demanda le père de James, ce n'est pas Loann Stone ? La fille d'Aaron ?  
- Si c'est elle ? Pourquoi ?  
- Sirius, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as vu.  
  
Il secoua un peu le meilleur ami de son fils, comme pour le sortir de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle il était tombé. Puis lui reposa la question. Sirius entreprit alors de lui raconter son rêve. Puis leva un regard suppliant vers celui qu'il considérait comme son père adoptif.  
  
- Cela ne veut rien dire n'est-ce pas Henry ? C'était juste un cauchemar.   
- Tu verras demain. Tu la retrouveras à Poudlard.  
- Est-ce que le testament de Mr Stone a été ouvert ?   
  
Henry soupira, selon la tradition, il était normal pour un sorcier d'ouvrir le testament après deux semaines passé dans le coma. Comme le père de Loann n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience, son testament avait été ouvert il y a maintenant une dizaine de jours et avait révélé que seule Loann allait hériter de l'immense fortune des Stone. Cela ne manquerait pas de mettre sa belle-mère en colère. Et la réalité du rêve se Sirius l'inquiétait. Il devait en parler à Dumbledore.   
  
Le lendemain, Sirius et James se rendirent à Poudlard par le magicobus. Ils descendirent à l'entrée du collège et se dépêchèrent de rentrer au château. Sirius regardait tout autour de lui dans l'espoir fou de la voir arriver, souriante, de sa démarche légère et gracieuse. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, Lily se précipita vers eux et sauta au coup de James qu'elle embrassa fougueusement. Sirius regardait tout autour de lui. Il ne la voyait nulle part. Et, au fur et à mesure que cette constatation se faisait de plus en plus inébranlable, son cœur se serrait encore, oppressant sa poitrine. Les images de son rêve de la nuit dernière étaient de plus en plus nettes devant ses yeux.  
  
- Alors Sirius, tu ne trouves pas ta sang mêlée ? Quel dommage, c'est vraiment une perte tragique...   
  
C'était Regulus, il riait. Sirius ferma les yeux tentant de maîtriser sa haine. Puis Regulus, ne voyant pas de réaction de la part de son frère rajouta.  
  
- C'est vrai quoi, j'aurait bien aimé profiter d'elle avant qu'elle ne crève...  
  
Sirius laissa alors échapper un cri de rage et se jeta sur son frère, qui, surpris ne pu éviter son poing, qu'il reçut en plein sur le nez. Sirius frappait son frère de toutes ses forces, James et Remus tentaient de le séparer de lui, en vain, la fureur du jeune homme décuplait ses forces.  
  
- Ne t'avise pas de parler d'elle de la sorte, tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Ta prétendue pureté du sang n'est rien à côté de celle de son coeur. Ne t'avise pas de porter la main sur elle de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Tu n'es même pas digne de la regarder. Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi. Jamais tu ne la toucheras. Et si jamais tu le fais, je jure sur ce qui m'est le plus précieux que je te tuerais de mes mains.  
- Expelliarmus   
  
Sous la violence du sort, Sirius fut projeté loin de son frère qui se releva difficilement et vint féliciter son ami d'une tape dans le dos. James et Remus avaient déjà sorti leurs baguettes, prêts à riposter. Lily s'était approché de Sirius qui avait heurté le mur. Elle commença à vouloir essuyer le sang qui coulait de son front. Sirius l'en empêcha d'un geste rageur et se releva bien vite, en sortant sa baguette pour se jeter à nouveau dans la bagarre. Il s'apprêtait à jeter un sort quand le directeur vint mettre fin au combat en s'interposant entre les combattants.  
  
- Messieurs, il suffit ! La guerre qui fait rage à l'extérieur suffit amplement sans que vous ne veniez en créer une à l'intérieur de ces murs. Vous serez tous en retenue. Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé, et comment vous en êtes venus aux mains, cela n'a pas d'importance. J'ai suffisamment de choses à régler sans devoir me soucier de vos petites querelles sans importance. Veuillez allez vous asseoir à vos tables respectives. Vous recevrez les notes concernant vos retenues au cours de la semaine. Maintenant, disposez.   
  
Sirius rangea rageusement sa baguette dans sa poche, imité par ses amis et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors. Quand il se rappela soudainement la raison de ce débordement. Loann... Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'il était arrivé au château. Il se retourna.  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore ?  
- Mr Black, je ne veux pas entendre les raisons de cet écart de conduite.  
- Ce n'est pas cela professeur... Je voudrais juste savoir... Si vous savez où se trouve Loann.   
- Loann ? Miss Stone vous voulez dire ? Mr Potter m'a parlé de votre rêve. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un chez elle, voir comment elle allait, sa belle-mère m'a dit qu'elle était partie pendant la nuit. Nous ne savons pour le moment pas où elle peut se trouver, mais plusieurs personnes sont à sa recherche. De plus, si elle a disparut de son plein grès, elle devrait réapparaître rapidement car son père est sorti du coma pendant la nuit, toute la presse en parle. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, nous allons la retrouver.  
- Avez-vous fouillé la maison ?  
- Comment ?  
- Avez-vous fouillé sa maison ? De la cave au grenier.  
- Oui, nous n'avons rien trouvé.   
  
Sirius soupira en baissant la tête et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Loann, sa Loann avait disparu. Où était-elle ? Dans son rêve, elle était malade, fiévreuse, et blessée. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait la sensation que ce n'avait pas été un cauchemar, mais bien la réalité. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. 


	9. Disparition

Blabla de moi : Voilà, sous les demandes incessantes j'ai décidé de mettre ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu. Lol... Bon OK, j'avoue, c'est les menaces d'être Avada Kedavrée qui on fait leur effet... Mdr.   
C'est vrai, c'est Ana qui avait fait la suggestion dans une de ses reviews et je suis d'accord avec elle. Ce site est merveilleux, mais il faudrait que les webmasters mettent des smileys, ça serait vachement chouette... Donc voilà, petite idée comme ça en passant. Mdr. Enfin, c'est aussi pour combler mon petit espace de blabla parce que je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration. Lol... Sinon, que dire. Ben, je bosse encore une semaine... Snif... J'ai pas envie de quitter mes collègues, je les adore, elles sont vraiment géniales. Mais bon... C'est la vie. Et puis, je pars en vacance. Je vais enfin réaliser un de mes rêves en partant en Espagne !!! Je suis trop contente (saute partout). Et puis après, ben je vais chercher à bosser ailleurs, je sais pas, sûrement dans un hôpital pour m'avancer pour les cours. Enfin, je trouverais... Maintenant, Réponses aux reviews....   
  
Sln : Et oui, la belle-mère de Loann est très méchante. Vraiment très méchante. Lol... Mais bon, c'est grâce à elle que... Enfin... Tu verras... Dans ce chapitre, puis dans le suivant, mais après, on la verra plus. Enfin, pour l'instant, disons que j'ai encore rien prévu pour elle... Lol....   
  
Greenouille : Youpi... Une nouvelle revieweuse (j'suis trop contente.) Merci pour tes deux reviews, pour Souffrances et pour celle-là... (Tiens, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui, j'ai pas parlé de Souffrances dans mon blabla... Pas normal....). Enfin, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de Souffrance ? Tu as aimé à ce point ???? Nya... Très beau compliment, merci beaucoup, c'est moi qui vais pleurer du coup... C'est vrai quoi, moi les compliments, ça m'émeut toujours... Lol j'aime bien les compliments... (smile) Et oui, Sirius est mort, j'ai toujours pas fait mon deuil d'ailleurs... Sinon, réponse à la review de cette fic : Merci !!! Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu alors pas d'Avada Kedavra d'accord ? Même si il te plait pas... Ne me tue pas. Lol.... Mine de rien, je tiens à la vie....   
  
Bises à toute les deux. Envoyez moi aussi une review pour ce chapitre, même si c'est juste pour me dire que vous avez aimé (ou pas), les critiques, ce que vous avez préféré... Enfin, ce qui vous passe par la tête quoi... J'ai pas beaucoup de reviews en ce moment ???? Alors hésitez pas... Sinon, je vais bouder, NA !!! Lol.... Jess   
  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit si ce n'est la satisfaction de voir que vous avez aimé.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : disparition  
  
Sirius monta se coucher avec ses amis, mais ne s'endormit pas. Quand il eut la certitude que Remus Peter et James étaient tombés dans les bras de Morphée, il se releva et s'habilla en silence. Il se saisit d'un parchemin et d'une plume et commença à écrire une lettre à destination de ses camardes de chambre.  
  
« Mes amis, ne m'en veuillez pas d'être parti sans vous, mais je ne pouvais pas vous entraîner dans cette folie. Oui James, tu avais raison, je suis fou, fou d'elle, et la savoir en danger me rend dingue. Il faut à tout prix que je la retrouve. Je ne sais pas qui le professeur Dumbledore a envoyé à sa recherche. Mais je ne peux pas rester là à attendre sagement qu'elle revienne. Pouvez vous essayez de me couvrir par rapport au professeurs, je sais de quoi vous êtes capable, je sais que vous y arriverez. J'essaye de la retrouver le plus vite possible, je sais déjà où commencer mes recherches. Sirius »   
  
Il déposa la lettre sur son oreiller et sortit de la chambre, en emmenant la carte du maraudeur, qu'ils avaient créée ensemble. Il s'en servirait pour sortir du château. Pour plus de sûreté, il utiliserait un des passages secrets menant à Pré au lard. Il se rendit donc auprès la statue de la sorcière borgne dans l'un des étages du château. Il sorti sa baguette de sa poche et tapota la bosse de la statue en prononçant le mot « dissendium », puis le passage s'ouvrit. Il s'y engouffra sans hésiter et parcouru tout le chemin à la lueur que diffusait sa baguette. Enfin, il arriva au bout et souleva la trappe. Il entra alors dans ce qu'il savait être la cave du magasin Honeyduke, confiserie des sorciers à Pré au lard. Il monta à l'étage sans bruit et se glissa hors du magasin.   
  
Bien, il était sortit de Poudlard. C'était déjà ça. Sirius savait parfaitement où commencer à chercher. Il devait aller chez elle. Mais pour transplaner dans un endroit, il fallait l'avoir vu avant ou savoir exactement, très précisément où cet endroit se trouvait. Il devait donc parler à celui qui connaissait cette maison mieux que personne. Aaron Stone. Mais il était sous bonne garde à Ste Mangouste. Il transplana donc à l'hôpital. Il devait tenter sa chance. Il était près de une heure du matin, il devait y avoir très peu de personnel encore éveillé. Il devait compter sur sa chance. Il se concentra donc sur l'hôpital, et disparut.   
  
L'hôpital était, comme selon ses attentes, pratiquement désert. Il se dirigea quand même très discrètement vers les soins intensifs. Arrivé à coin du couloir, il stoppa net : il y avait un garde en faction. Sûrement un auror, il faisait les cent pas devant la chambre. Décidant de faire preuve de culot, Sirius s'avança vers lui. L'auror le regarda suspicieusement.   
  
- Bonjour, j'aimerai voir le capitaine Stone.  
- Et pour quelle raison ?  
- Sa fille.  
- Quoi sa fille ?  
- Je recherche sa fille.   
- C'est ça oui... Passe ton chemin, gamin.  
- Non, pas avant d'avoir vu le capitaine.  
- Ecoute gamin, ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort.   
  
Gamin... Mais pourquoi cet homme l'appelait-il gamin. C'est dingue, il allait avoir 18 ans dans quelques jours. Il n'était plus un gamin !!! Il regarda l'auror d'un air décidé. Celui-ci soupira et continua de faire les cent pas. Sirius soupira à son tour et quand l'auror eut le dos tourné, il se faufila rapidement dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit du chef des aurors. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.   
  
- Qui es-tu ?  
- Je me nomme Sirius Black, je suis un ami de votre fille.  
- Loann ? demanda l'homme faiblement.  
- Oui Loann, elle a disparu.   
  
A cet instant, l'auror qui était en faction entra avec fracas dans la chambre et se précipita vers Sirius, qui sorti sa baguette pour se défendre. Il émanait de lui une puissance qui n'échappa pas à Aaron. Ce jeune homme venait à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour lui dire que sa fille avait disparu et il semblait bien être déterminé à la sauver.  
  
- Laisse-le, Christopher!  
- Mais mon capitaine, il n'a pas d'autorisation.  
- Je viens de la lui donner, c'est un ami de ma fille. Sors de cette chambre maintenant.  
- Mais mon capitaine.  
- C'est un ordre Chris, je ne risque rien.  
- Bien... Mon Capitaine.  
  
Et le jeune auror salua avant de se retirer. Sirius, rassuré, rangea sa baguette. Puis se retourna vers le capitaine des aurors.  
  
- Tu disais que ma fille avait disparue ? Je t'écoute.   
  
Sirius lui raconta toute l'histoire depuis le soir où Dumbledore leur avait annoncé que le père de Loann avait été gravement blessé. Plus Sirius parlait, plus Aaron pouvait voir l'inquiétude marquer son visage.  
  
- Que veux-tu de moi ?  
- J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez pour commencer mes recherches. J'espérais commencer chez vous, voir si elle n'était pas quelque part.  
- Pourquoi chez moi.  
- Parce que, ça va peut-être vous paraître étrange, mais j'ai rêvé de votre fille, elle se trouvait dans un grenier, et votre femme venait la soumettre au sort doloris parce qu'elle avait hérité de vous.  
- Un rêve ? Quel genre de rêve ?  
- Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que c'était réel. Même Henry Potter m'a cru et a prévenu Dumbledore. Il a envoyé des hommes chez vous, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé.  
- Et tu crois trouver plus ?  
- Je l'espère, Monsieur. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur et puis, il faut bien que je commence mes recherches quelque part...  
- Tu aimes ma fille à ce point alors ?  
- ...   
- Tiens, voici un pendentif. Ce sont les armoiries des Stone. Quand tu arriveras chez moi, présente cela à mon elfe de maison, elle t'aidera sans poser de question.  
- Merci Monsieur.  
- Encore une chose. Pour plus de sûreté, transplane dans le village, pas dans la maison. Et ramène moi ma fille au plus vite, je te serais redevable toute ma vie.  
- Non, Monsieur, si je la cherche, c'est purement égoïste, parce que je ne suis plus rien sans elle.   
  
Aaron sourit, oui, ce jeune homme était parfait pour sa Loann. Et très puissant. Il ferait un excellent auror si d'aventure il choisissait cette voix. Il lui expliqua comment se rendre dans son village et sa maison puis s'endormi, malgré l'inquiétude, épuisé, mais confiant en les capacité de Sirius. Sirius sorti de la chambre en courant, puis sorti de l'hôpital en transplanant dans le village de Loann. L'aube se lèvera bientôt. Il s'aventura dans le village, il était uniquement peuplé de sorciers, à en juger par le type de maisons qui s'y trouvaient.   
  
Il repéra assez facilement la maison des Stone. Il en fit le tour, silencieusement. Puis repéra une petite lumière dans ce qu'il semblait être la cuisine. Il s'en approcha silencieusement et prudemment, les sens aux aguets. Il regarda prudemment par la petite fenêtre. Dans la cuisine, une petite créature vêtue de haillon s'afférait autour des fourneaux, l'elfe de maison des Stone. Il toqua à la fenêtre et cola les armoiries des Stone à la fenêtre. L'elfe de maison ouvrit des yeux plus grands encore qu'à l'ordinaire et se précipita d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre.  
  
- Mr, vous portez les armoiries de mon maître. Qui êtes vous ?  
- Je suis un ami de Loann, c'est Mr Stone qui m'a donné ce pendentif pour que tu m'aides. Tu veux bien m'aider ?  
- Que puis-je faire pour Mr ?  
- Il faut que je retrouve Loann. J'ai besoin d'elle.  
- Miss... Je sais où elle est. Je l'ai caché de Madame. Elle est blessée.  
- Où est-elle ? demanda vivement Sirius en empoignant l'elfe de maison, mais la relâcha immédiatement. Pardonne moi. Mais je t'en prie, dis-moi où elle est.  
- Suivez Twiny Mr, Twiny va vous emmener près de la Miss.   
  
Et l'elfe de maison détalla. Sirius la suivit immédiatement. Quand soudain, l'elfe de maison stoppa net, les yeux grands ouverts sous la peur. Elle se retourna vers Sirius et lui dit:   
  
- Il ne faudrait pas que l'on vous voie. Twiny n'est pas sensée ramener des gens à la maison.   
  
Sirius la regarda puis après lui avoir demandé de garder le silence, se transforma en chien. Twiny sourit, puis se retourna et continua de courir vers les profondeurs de la maison.

* * *

Et voilà, Jess la sadique le retour.... Lol.... Alors, pour savoir si il va retrouver la fille qu'il aime... Ben, va faloir lire la suite.... Lol..  
  
Review Please  
  
Jess  



	10. Le mariage de l'ombre et de la lumière

Blabla de moi : Voilà, dixième chapitre, un peu plus long que les autre, je m'en excuse, lol. Je vous le met aussi plus tôt que prévu pour deux raison. Je pars en vacance la semaine prochaine et je ne pourrais donc pas mettre à jour et puis, il faut avouer, et j'en suis très étonnée, je suis en avance dans les chapitre... Je suis en train d'écrire le 13ème. Mais là, je fais une petite pause parce que je sais pas trop comment continuer... Lol... Mais ça va venir. En tout cas, je suis ravie que vous aimiez, moi, en ce qui me concerne, je suis assez fière de moi... Même si je le maintiens, cette histoire ne vaut pas Souffrances... Mais j'adore ce chapitre. Vraiment, alors, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, review reviews, vous savez que j'adore ça...  
  
Greenouille : Merci pour cette longue reviews, je me demande même si t'as pas battu le record détenu jusqu'alors par ana. Faudra que je vérifie. Lol. Je sais que j'ai été cruelle, mais c'est fait exprès. Pour que t'obliger à venir lire la suite. Mdr.... Je te rassure, pour l'instant dans l'histoire, Sirius ne souffre pas trop. Et puis, il y a Loann qui est là pour s'occuper de lui. Pauvre petit bouchon, je vais le plaindre tiens.... N'empêche, j'aimerais bien être à la place de Loann moi... (Rêve)...  
  
Sln : J'aurais pu, mais non, pas de belle-mère dans ce chapitre... Ca aurait tout gâché, t'imagine, une sale tête comme elle dans un moment aussi romantique... Lol. Vraiment ça aurait gâché le tableau. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue quand même... Et puis, il y aura Aaron dans ce chapitre. Je l'aime bien aussi celui-là...  
  
USHermy : Sans déconner, il y a qu'un seul village sorcier en Angletterre ? Mince, c'était pas prévu ça. Zut... Désolée... Tu m'en veut pas trop ??? Et puis, on a qu'à dire que dans cette fic, il y en a deux de village sorcier... (voir même plus, on sait jamais....)  
  
Biz à toute. Merci d'avoir reviewer, mais vous avez encore du travail... Je suis boulimique de reviews alors écrivez, écrivez... Lol.  
  
Jess  
  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR (et tant mieux je suis beaucoup moins douée qu'elle). J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit à part la satisfaction de savoir que ça vous a plu...

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le mariage de l'ombre et de la lumière  
  
Loann ouvrit les yeux douloureusement. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Sa belle-mère lui faisait subir le doloris à intervalles réguliers. Elle se surprenait à rester lucide alors que beaucoup auraient déjà perdu la raison. Elle essaya de se relever sur un coude. Peine perdue, cet effort failli lui arracher un hurlement. Elle avait mal, tellement mal que sa douleur s'évacuait de sa peau par tous les pores. Elle suait sous cette douleur lancinante, mais cela n'avait comme effet que de l'avoir rendue malade car l'air qui l'environnait été froid, très froid. Elle aurait tout donné pour se retrouver au chaud près d'un feu, entourée par la chaleur de celui qu'elle aimait.   
  
- Sirius, viens me chercher. Je t'en prie...  
  
Elle pleurait. Elle avait peur. Peur d'être oubliée par ses amis. Et son père, comment allait-il ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu de ses nouvelles il était encore dans le coma et on avait ouvert son testament. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit mort ?   
  
- Papa, gémit-elle en pleurant. Sirius... Venez m'aider.  
  
Elle était couchée sur le côté, incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de lutter davantage contre la douleur. Dormir, elle voulait dormir, elle était si fatiguée. Elle les rouvrit aussitôt, troublée par un détail qui ne l'avait d'abord pas frappée. Cette pièce dans laquelle elle était lui était totalement inconnue. Etait-elle encore chez elle ? Qui l'avait emmenée ici ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Et, il n'y avait pas de porte. Où était-elle ?  
  
Soudain, un mur se déroba. Un passage secret ? Elle commença à se recroqueviller sur elle-même, comme pour se protéger de ce qui allait suivre. Une ombre se profilait dans l'entrebâillement, ce n'était pas un homme, la silhouette avait de grandes oreilles.  
  
- Twiny ?   
  
Oui c'était elle. C'était elle qui l'avait cachée ici ? Un immense espoir lui saisit le cœur. Il retomba aussitôt. Twiny était suivit d'un énorme chien noir aux poils longs. Le chien s'avançait vers elle. Quand l'animal la vit, allongée sur le sol, incapable de bouger, il poussa un faible gémissement. Et sous les yeux ébahit de Loann se transforma en homme.   
  
- Sirius ?   
- Loann, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait !!!!  
- Sirius tu es là, c'est bien toi ?  
  
Loann pleurait, elle était sauvée, il ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Twiny se sauva rapidement par le mur encore ouvert en les laissant seuls. Sirius se précipita vers Loann et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, comme si elle était la plus précieuse et la plus fragile des choses sur cette terre. Il la serra tendrement contre lui. Elle était gelée, il le sentait à travers ses vêtements. Elle était complètement frigorifiée. Sa robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Et, en regardant sa peau, Sirius fut prit d'un accès de rage qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors, elle était couverte de bleu. Son beau visage était marqué par la souffrance. Et il ne savait pas comment la tenir pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal. Il se découvrit de sa cape et l'en entoura. Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, il y décela une étincelle d'une douceur infinie. Lui était-elle destinée ?  
  
- Uu es venu me chercher ?   
- Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser.   
- Tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer.  
- J'aurais du venir te chercher plus tôt, dès que tu ne répondais plus à mes lettres. Pardonne moi...  
- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.  
- ...  
- Tu es venu me chercher...  
- Je serais mort s'il l'avait fallu.  
  
Loann sentait ses forces la quitter peu à peu. Mais elle comprit et accueilli ces derniers mots comme un cadeau du ciel. Sirius, son Sirius l'aimait. Que demander de plus ? Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Elle leva une main pour caresser le visage de Sirius, mais elle retomba avant d'arriver à son but. Loann pleura. Elle n'allait plus tenir longtemps.   
  
- Sirius... Je t'aime.  
  
Puis elle perdit connaissance. Sirius la serra encore plus dans ses bras. Il pleurait, le visage enfuit dans le cou de celle qu'il aimait. Elle lui avait enfin dit les mots qu'il désirait tellement entendre. Elle les lui avait dit. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Il devait se ressaisir et transplaner à Ste Mangouste de toute urgence. Il respira un bon coup et passa un bras sous les jambes de Loann puis la souleva. Il fut frappé par sa légèreté. Elle avait dû perdre plusieurs kilos.   
  
- Accroche toi, ma belle. Accroches toi. Ne me fait pas ça. Ne me laisse pas.  
  
Il se concentra et disparut.  
  
Il réapparut dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il était en pleine effervescence. Le jour devait s'être levé depuis longtemps déjà. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un médecin quand il vit au bout du couloir une silhouette familière. Une robe de sorcier bleue nuit. De longs cheveux blancs, une longue barbe blanche. Dumbledore. Il se précipita vers lui avec son doux fardeau dans les bras.   
  
- Professeur Dumbledore !  
- Mr Black, que faîtes vous là, hors de Poudlard ?  
- Vous me mettrez une retenue plus tard, mais là, il y a urgence...   
  
Il réajusta Loann dans ses bras, attirant le regard du vieux directeur.  
  
- Miss Stone ? Oh mon dieu ! Suivez moi...  
  
Il se précipita vers la chambre du capitaine des aurors, le père de Loann. Il n'était pas médecin, comment voulez vous qu'il l'aide. Sirius se senti agacé, chaque minute comptait, pourquoi aller voir son père. Mais il le suivit quand même.  
  
Quand il entra dans la chambre, le père de Loann vit sa fille et voulu se lever tant bien que mal, mais retomba vite fait, il était encore faible. Mais autour de lui, plusieurs personnes s'afféraient. Voyant qu'il portait une personne grièvement blessée, ils s'approchèrent de Sirius qui resserra encore son emprise sur Loann. Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
- Allons Monsieur Black. Posez Loann sur ce lit. Ce sont des médicomages. Parmi les plus réputé. Elle est entre de bonnes mains.   
  
Sirius acquiesça et fit le tour du lit puis y posa délicatement son fardeau. Le père de Loann qui regardait toute la scène eut un regard attendrit quand il vit la main de sa fille serrer la chemise de Sirius comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sirius déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Il s'éloigna ensuite du lit pour laisser les médicomages travailler.   
  
Ceux-ci tirèrent le rideau, la cachant à sa vue. Il baissa la tête et sentit soudain la fatigue le gagner. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et dormait mal depuis plusieurs jours. Cela commençait maintenant à se faire ressentir. Il recula jusqu'au mur et se laissa glisser contre celui-ci puis prit sa tête dans ses mains. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur. Le père de Loann s'était levé et, appuyé sur une canne, s'avança vers lui. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui posa une main sur le bras.   
  
- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Tu lui as sûrement sauvé la vie. Je t'en suis reconnaissant à vie.  
- Cela n'aurait jamais dû arrivé.  
- Tu as raison. Et je suis le seul à blâmer. C'est moi qui ai épousé cette femme. Je me demande encore pourquoi. Sûrement par dépit après avoir perdu celle que j'aimais.  
- Je savais que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir en vous sachant ici.  
- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.  
- Je me sentirais toujours coupable si on touche à un seul de ses cheveux. Cela voudrait dire que je n'aurais pas su la protéger. Je fais le serment que je m'emploierais à la protéger, le reste de ma vie.   
- Tu l'aimes à ce point ?  
- Je l'aime plus que ma vie. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de vivre sans elle.  
- Et elle préférerait que tu vives pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse vivre à travers toi, à travers l'amour que tu as pour elle. Elle t'en voudrait énormément si tu venais à mourir à cause d'elle.   
  
Sirius le regarda. Et à son grand étonnement, le capitaine des auror se mit à rire.  
  
- Je viens de comprendre les allusions qu'elle faisait dans ses lettres lorsqu'elle m'écrivait. Le mariage de l'ombre et la lumière. Elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi tu sais. Qui aurait cru ça ? Une Stone et un Black qui s'aiment. Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre assez vieux pour voir ça. Mais maintenant que je te connais, je ne peux que l'approuver.  
  
Sirius eut un léger rire à son tour  
  
- C'est ça. Rie Sirius ! Elle a horreur de la tristesse.   
- Je sais, elle est toujours de bonne humeur. Elle pleure rarement. Elle est forte.  
- Elle est moins forte qu'elle en a l'air. Elle a besoin d'aimer et d'être aimée. Loann est dépendante de l'amour. Elle a énormément de douceur et d'amour à donner. Elle m'en donne beaucoup, mais je suis rarement près d'elle.  
- Elle vous aime beaucoup. Il y a un mélange d'amour et d'admiration quand elle parle de vous. Ses yeux s'illuminent. Et elle en est encore plus belle, si c'est possible.   
- M'est d'avis qu'il se passe la même chose quand elle parle de toi.   
  
Sirius rit de bon cœur cette fois.  
  
- Je suis en train d'imaginer la tête de ma mère quand je lui dirais que je suis fous amoureux de votre fille, je me réjouis d'avance.  
- Tu es différent des Black que je connais.   
- J'ai quitté ma famille l'an dernier pour aller vivre chez James Potter, mon meilleur ami. Ma famille me déteste, je suis un peu le canard boiteux de la famille, accepté à Gryffondor, je hais la magie noire, même si je dois avouer, il m'arrive d'utiliser quelques sorts qu'ils m'ont appris pour monter des mauvais coups contre les Serpentards. Mais je pense qu'on va arrêter ça...  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Disons, que mon frère, un Serpentard, m'a fait subir le même sort que vous, poison en moins. C'est grâce à Loann que je suis encore en vie. Elle m'a sauvé... Mon corps au même titre que mon âme...  
  
Le père de Loann sourit. Oui, il était vraiment amoureux de sa fille. Et elle était en de bonne main. Ce jeune homme la protégera, il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Le mariage de l'ombre et de la lumière. Et puis, fallait l'avouer, côté beauté, ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Mon dieu, leurs enfants vont faire des ravages. Le capitaine Stone rit !!!  
  
Le Professeur Dumbledore avança vers eux.   
  
- Loann est hors de danger. Les médicomages vont la garder quelque temps ici en observation.   
  
Sirius soupira, soulagé. Et s'adossa contre le mur.   
  
- Maintenant Mr Black, il serait bon que vous rentreriez au château.  
- Non, je reste avec elle.  
- Je ne tolérerais pas de contradiction là-dessus. Vous n'étiez déjà pas sensé vous échapper. Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous renvoie pas.  
- Bien professeur.  
  
Puis il rajouta avec un clin d'œil...  
  
- Maintenant, rien ne vous empêche de vous évader la nuit et de revenir le matin... Ca personne ne pourra s'en rendre compte n'est-ce pas, du moment que vous êtes en état de suivre les cours ?  
  
Sirius sourit à son directeur puis prit le portoloin que lui tendait Dumbledore.

* * *

Alors, alors, vous en avez pensé quoi????  



	11. Convalescence

Blabla de moi : Salut !!!! Comment ça va aujourd'hui, moi ça baigne, c'est le pied. Et puis, je n'en reviens pas, j'arrive à faire des mises à jours tous les jours, j'y crois pas. Je suis très étonnée... Lol. Et puis, vous aimez, alors c'est un bon stimulant. Mais petite question c'est qui votre personnage préféré dans l'histoire, à part Sirius bien entendu, parce que sinon, il remporterait tous les suffrages non ? En ce qui me concerne, j'avoue avoir un faible pour Aaron Stone, le père de Loann. Au début, il avait qu'une petite place dans l'histoire, mais finalement, j'ai décidé de lui en faire plus. J'espère que ça vous gênera pas. Lol. Enfin, dans ce chapitre, petite leçon de Aaron à Sirius, j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il lui dit, c'est ma nouvelle règle de vie depuis quelque temps. Et puis, c'est la dernière fois qu'on le vois avant deux chapitres... Enfin, voilà quoi, je sais plus quoi dire. Mdr. Donc, Réponses aux reviews....  
  
Sln : Bien sur qu'on gagne au change. Vive Aaron, je l'adore !!!! Mdr. Enfin, voilà, la suite tant attendue. J'espère que tu aimeras... Au fait, je te rassure, tu n'es absolument pas la seule à gagatiser devant un animagus. Faut dire que cet animagus là, il est très très spécial. C'est vrai quoi, c'est Sirius quand même... Et Sirius c'est.... Sirius, et ça, ça veut tout dire. Mdr....  
  
Greenouille : Je maintien, pour l'instant, Sirius ne souffre pas trop, mais je sais pas encore ce que je vais lui faire. J'ai deux possibilités. Soit je fais une fic courte avec fin heureuse, soit une fic un peu plus longue où je continue jusqu'à la mort de Sirius... Donc, fin triste... Vous préférez quoi ??? Lol... A au fait, j'ai vérifié et tu as pas encore détrôné Ana... Mais t'y étais presque... Et puis, délirer comme ça, c'est pas grave du tout, je fais pire quand je suis en forme... Ca tu peux en être sure, je suis une fille complètement tarée...  
  
USHermy : Ben oui, j'ai posé la question !!! J'ai osé !!! Tu te rends compte, j'ose toujours tout moi. Lol... Enfin, sauf en ce qui concerne le fait de dire ce que je ressent au mecs que j'aime, ça j'ose pas. Pourquoi je vous raconte ça moi ???? Aucune idée, je suis trop bavarde comme fille. M'enfin, je pourrais plus changer maintenant. C'est vrai, en ce moment, j'update souvent, mais la semaine prochaine, je suis en vacance, donc cette mise à jour est peut-être la dernière avant mon retour.  
  
Biz à toutes, je vous adore. Jess  
  
Disclamer : Rien est à moi, tout est à JKR, j'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit à part la satisfaction de savoir que vous avez aimé. (Alors Review Reviews... Lol)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Convalescence  
  
Sirius rentra à Poudlard quand il était à peu près midi, l'heure du repas. Tout le monde était dans la grande salle. Quand il y entra, il se dirigea vers le bout de la table des Gryffondors où étaient assis ses amis. James ne lui adressa même pas un regard, apparemment, il lui en voulait d'être parti sans lui. Ce fut Lily la première à lui adresser la parole. Elle aussi avait lu la lettre qu'il avait laissée.  
  
- Alors Sirius, tu as trouvé Loann ?  
- Oui...  
- Comment elle va ?  
- Je l'ai amené à Ste Mangouste, dans un état grave. Le professeur Dumbledore dit qu'elle est hors de danger, mais elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.  
  
Il avait dit ça avec une voix emplie de tristesse et de larmes. James leva la tête. Et, devant la mine attristée de son ami jugea qu'il n'avait aucun droit de lui en vouloir. Il avait agit par amour pour elle. Et si ça se trouve, avec lui, cela ne se serait pas passé comme prévu.  
  
- Tu lui as au moins dis ce que tu ressentais pour elle ?  
- Oui, je lui ai dit. Pas directement, mais elle a compris.  
- Et elle a répondu quoi.  
- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, puis elle a perdu connaissance. Je jure que si je tombe sur sa belle-mère, je lui ferais payé ça. Elle paiera.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait.  
- Une véritable torture, digne de Voldemort. Le doloris, des coups, des coups et encore des coups. Quand j'ai trouvé Loann, elle était couchée par terre, incapable de bouger sans hurler de douleur. Quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras, sa robe était déchirée et elle était couverte de bleus. C'est son elfe de maison qui l'avait cachée des fureurs de sa belle-mère. Tout ça parce qu'elle devait hériter de son père si celui-ci venait à mourir. Je la hais.  
  
En disant ces mots, les yeux de Sirius brûlaient d'une fureur sourde. Il frappa la table du point et se leva en se dirigeant en tremblant de rage vers le dortoir des Gryffondors.  
  
Loann était à Ste Mangouste depuis une semaine maintenant. Les médicomages l'avaient plongée dans un sommeil réparateur, sans rêves. Pour qu'elle récupère ses forces au plus vite. Sirius venait la voir pratiquement tous les soirs et passait la nuit à discuter avec son père avec qui elle partageait sa chambre.  
  
- Alors Sirius, toujours à la même heure.  
- Je ne peux pas attendre davantage. Les autres sont persuadés que je vais travailler dans le dortoir, ce qui, les premiers jours, a étonné tout le monde. Finalement, ils se sont dits que je voulais obtenir mes Aspics avec mention. D'un côté, ils aurait pas tord. Seuls mes plus proches amis sont au courant.  
- Ainsi tu es en septième année ? Tu sais déjà ce que tu comptes faire après ?  
- Oui. J'ai un rêve depuis quelques années. En fait, ce rêve, je le dois surtout à ma mère.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je souhaite devenir auror d'élite et travailler sous vos ordres. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous amadouer pour que vous m'accordiez le droit d'aimer Loann. Non. Je le pense sincèrement.  
- Et en quoi ta mère a-t-elle motivé ce choix ?  
- Elle parlait de vous comme de quelqu'un qu'elle détestait, ce qui vous donnait déjà beaucoup de crédit à mes yeux. Mais par la suite, je me suis intéressé à vos exploits et force a été de constaté que vous êtes bon, juste, honnête et loyal. Loann, en parlant de vous, n'a fait que me conforter dans ce choix. Je vous admire énormément. Pour vos choix, votre sens de la justice, votre sens de l'honneur et votre capacité à diriger dans le respect des lois et des droits de chacun.  
- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense de ce choix ?  
  
Sirius le regarda intrigué, impatient d'avoir l'assentiment de son mentor.  
  
- Je pense que tu feras un excellent auror d'élite. Le meilleur d'entre tous même. Tu sais faire la part des choses. Et tu sais mettre tes sentiments de côté quand il le faut, mais tu sais aussi t'en servir au bon moment. C'est une qualité rare. Et tes sentiments sont une force. Cependant, tu es encore fougueux. La blessure que t'as infligé ton frère et qui a failli causé ta perte a peut-être fait diminué cette fougue, mais elle est encore présente. Il faudra savoir te discipliner pour devenir le meilleur des aurors. Respectes le règlement et la chartre des aurors à la lettre, la vie de ceux qui te sont chers en dépendra bien souvent. Seulement, malgré la discipline que tu t'imposes, sois bon envers toi-même. Et fait attention, bien des peurs naissant dans la fatigue et la solitude prends-y garde. Evite les gens violent, car ils ne sont que tourment pour l'esprit. Ne te compare pas aux autres, tu pourrais devenir vaniteux ou amer, mais sache qu'ici-bas, il y aura toujours quelqu'un de plus petit ou de plus grand que toi. Sois en bon terme avec tout le monde, si tu le peux, sans renoncement, dis ce que tu penses, clairement, simplement et écoute les autres, même les sots et les ignorants, parce que eux aussi ont quelque chose à dire.  
  
Sirius buvait ces paroles qu'il gravait en lui. Elles étaient justes, empreintes de sagesse et de droiture. Il s'efforcerait désormais d'en faire sa ligne de conduite. Une discipline de fer.  
  
- Cependant, j'aimerais rajouter une chose. On ne vient à Poudlard qu'une fois dans sa vie. Alors, autant en profiter au maximum. Amuse toi avec les Serpentards si tu le souhaites, ça ne pourras leur faire que du bien. Mais n'oublie pas mes paroles et appliques-les dès que tu sortiras du collège.  
- Merci Monsieur.  
- Appelle moi Aaron, mon garçon.  
  
Sirius lui sourit et ils discutèrent gaiement de chose et d'autre jusque vers une heure du matin. Comme ils le faisaient tous les soirs, jusqu'à ce qu'une guérisseuse vienne donner sa potion de sommeil au capitaine Stone, qui la prenait, non sans rouspéter, pour la forme, au plus grand plaisir de Sirius, qui riait comme il n'avait plus rit depuis longtemps.  
  
Puis Sirius s'approchait du lit de Loann, s'installant dans un fauteuil et saisissant sa main dans la sienne. Il lui parlait, lui racontant les nouvelles de Poudlard, les nouvelles frasques de James et Lily, les idioties de Peter, les mots emplis de sagesse de Remus et sa détresse à lui de ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Puis il croisait ses bras sur le lit, et posait sa tête au creux du ventre de Loann et s'endormait, sans lâcher sa main. Une guérisseuse venait le réveiller aux premières lueurs du jour et il se dépêchait de rentrer au château et regagner le dortoir, pour que les autres élèves ne se doutent de rien.  
  
Loann resta à Ste Mangouste deux semaines de plus. Elle revint à Poudlard trois semaines après le début de la rentrée. Elle revint le soir, lors du repas. Sirius se levait de sa table pour allez la voir à l'hôpital et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il était juste devant la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Loann. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'un sourire éclairait le visage parfait de celle qu'il aimait tant. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il tomba à genou devant elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Puis il se releva en la soulevant, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il la souleva dans les airs et l'embrassa, tendrement, sous les yeux ravis de leurs amis. Puis les deux tables, celle des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, explosa en applaudissement. Leur couple phare s'était enfin créé !  
  
Loann était aux anges. Sirius avait fait le premier pas. Il l'avait embrassé, devant tout le monde, montrant à tous son amour pour elle. Elle ne pouvait rêver plus belle déclaration d'amour, devant toute l'école et les professeurs réunis... Et pour la conforter encore plus sur le petit nuage sur lequel elle se trouvait, son père sortit de l'hôpital la semaine suivante, sa belle-mère fut enfermée à Azkaban pour la punir de la torture infligée à Loann, et son père avait déjà une autre petite amie en la présence de la guérisseuse qui s'occupait de lui pendant sa convalescence. Loann en était convaincue... Elle ne pouvait aller mieux.

* * *

Bon, chapitre un peu court, c'est vrai. Je suis désolée, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. Je sais pas quand je ferais une nouvelle mise à jour. Peut-être demain, mais ce sera la dernière avant mon retour de vacance. Faudra attendre. Mais j'ai vraiment vraiment besoin de vacance. Lol  
En attendant... Vous en avez pensez quoi de ce chapitre????  
  
Biz et à bientôt. Jess  



	12. La Saint Valentin

Blabla de moi : Voilà, dernière mise à jour avant au moins une semaine. Vous allez m'en vouloir à mort... Y a pas idée de couper une fic à ce moment là. Mais pas taper, ni endoloriser, ni Avada Kedavriser... Merci. C'est le douzième chapitre, déjà... Et je sens que plus j'avance, plus la fic va tourner au drame, donc je vais rajouter ce genre. Et je pense que je vais continuer jusqu'à la mort d'une personne que je ne nommerais pas. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus. N'empêche, il y a des morts dans chacune de mes fic. C'est joyeux tiens... Mdr. Enfin, j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas trop. J'essaye d'écrire au mieux, et tout ce qui vient pour le moment c'est du drame, du drame et encore du drame. C'est dramatique... Mdr. Je suis une dramaturge. C'est mon domaine de prédilection. J'adore ça. Et quand le drame se mêle à la romance, rien de mieux. Je vous préviens quand même. Préparez les mouchoirs. Surtout pour le dernier chapitre. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, mais ça prend forme dans mon esprit. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre il y aura au total, je pense qu'ils seront plus nombreux que pour souffrances, qui en a 14, mais 14 très intense, et je ne peux pas recréer une telle merveille. En fait, j'ai l'impression que cette fic est beaucoup moins bien réussie que l'autre. Mais bon, je l'aime bien quand même et vous aussi apparemment. Et puis, on est toujours très fière de son premier bébé non ?? Enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment je vais faire évoluer le couple Sirius/Loann, vous en pensez quoi vous ? Bon, une chose est sur, ils seront toujours ensemble, pour le meilleur, pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Oups, j'en ai trop dit. Tant pis. Je me connais, je peux encore changer d'avis. Enfin, avec moi, rien n'est gagné d'avance. Soit je suis têtue bornée soit je change d'avis comme de chemise. Enfin, on verra bien où tout ça va nous mener. Dis donc, je suis vachement sérieuse dans mon blabla aujourd'hui, il n'yu a eu que deux Mdr, et aucun Lol... Lol (a ben si en voilà un... Mdr). Enfin voilà, n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos reviews, je suis en manque de review. Mdr. Bref, j'arrête le blabla, et place aux réponses aux reviews.

Sln : Merci pour ta review. Et oui, Sirius, c'est le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus rebelle, le plus dangereux et le plus sexy de tous les maraudeurs. Mais en ce qui me concerne, il est très loin devant Remus et James. Peter, n'en parlons même pas (beurk...) C'est vrai aussi que Aaron est bien, et en plus, pour rien gâcher, il est vachement beau. Enfin, moins que Sirius mais bon... On fait avec ce qu'on a. En tout cas, la belle-mère, je ne pense pas qu'on la reverra de sitôt. Quoique, il vient de me venir une idée, pour cette femme qui déteste Loann... On verra si je l'applique ou pas. Et pour l'appliquer, faudra encore que je m'en souvienne...

Greenouille : Mais si, tu trouveras bien quelque chose à me dire, au moins, je suis persuadée que tu va me maudire après avoir lu ce chapitre... (On n'a pas idée de couper là... J'te jure...) Surtout que la suite viendra dans un peu plus d'une semaine... Ben oui, faut que je l'écrive... Je ne pense pas continuer jusque la mort de Sirius, ça serait remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais en fait, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui va mourir. Mais pas la peine de demander qui. Je ne dirais rien. Ceux qui me connaissent pourront deviner. Mais moi, je ne dis plus rien. Sinon, c'est plus drôle de lire ma fic... Et puis t'inquiètes pas, niveau conneries, je te dépasse largement dans mes bons jours. Aujourd'hui par exemple et ce depuis quelques jours, je suis complètement à l'ouest. Ce qui fait que je dis et fait absolument n'mporte quoi. En plus la chaleur et la fatigue n'arrangent rien. J'ai vraiment besoin de vacance moi....

USHermy : Mdr, t'es comme moi. Tu dis des conseils, mais tu ne les appliques pas toi-même. Mdr Enfin, avec ce mec, c'est même plus la peine, j'ai plus le droit de lui adresser la parole. On verra, j'attends qu'il appelle. (Je peux attendre longtemps vous allez me dire. Ptdr...) Tu as trouvé court ? Pourtant, j'essaye de faire tous les chapitres à peu près de la même longueur. Et si je rallonge, j'ai peur que vous ne vous lassiez. Enfin, je vais essayer. Mais bon, telle que je me connais, maintenant, les chapitres vont raccourcir encore plus.

Bien, ben je crois que c'est la Réponse au review la plus longue que j'ai donné pour vous trois... Manque plus qu'Ana, mais elle est en vacance. D'ailleurs, ses review me manque. Mais bon, heureusement que vous êtes là... J'ai mes fidèles lectrices, je suis contente. Enfin voilà, je vais vous laisser lire la suite de pureté. Dites moi si vous avez aimé, détesté, trouvé ça nulle à chier ou si vous avez des envies de meurtre. Mais je vous rappelle que si vous me tuer, je ne pourrais plus écrire la suite. Mdr... Je vous embrasse bien fort, et vous souhaite de bonnes vacances en espérant vous revoir à mon retour. Biz. Jess

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit à part la satisfaction de savoir que ça vous a plu.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La Saint-Valentin

Les deux jeunes gens couraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, main dans la main. Ils étaient si bien ensemble, qu'ils en avaient oublié l'heure, encore une fois. Cela faisait presque un mois maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et à chaque fois qu'ils devaient se séparer pour aller suivre leur cours respectifs, ils avaient un mal fou à laisser partir l'autre. Enfin ils arrivèrent à leur destination, la salle de cours de sortilèges pour les cinquièmes années. La cloche avait sonné depuis deux minutes, et connaissant le professeur Flitwick il n'avait pas encore réussit à obtenir le calme. C'était donc bon pour elle. Il la calla contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle rit :

- Sirius faut.... Vraiment... que j'y aille.... Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux baisers.  
- Mais vas-y, je ne te retiens plus.

Loann rougit, c'était vrai. Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle mais elle pouvait facilement s'éloigner de lui et entrer dans la salle. Seulement, il fallait avouer une chose, elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Faut dire aussi que Sirius la regardait, légèrement penché vers elle avec un sourire en coin, charmeur. Ce sourire, elle aimait tant ce sourire, et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas y résister... Et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le quitter... Vraiment pas. Elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa. Elle voulu s'éloigner de lui, mais il la retint par la taille.

- J'ai pas envie de te laisser partir...  
- J'ai pas envie de partir... Mais y a urgence là....  
- Mais tu as Flitwick, c'est ton directeur e maison, ça devrait aller, puis, il met du temps à calmer les élèves et après, il y a tellement de boucan que tu peux arriver comme ça sans te faire remarquer...  
- Moui... C'est vrai, mais je loupe toute la théorie du sortilège.  
- Il ne change jamais ses cours d'une année sur l'autre, je te le passerais....  
- Sirius non... J'ai déjà loupé le dernier cours, je ne recommencerais pas aujourd'hui. Je sais que toi tu as histoire de la magie et que tu t'en fous un peu, mais j'ai du retard en sortilège alors s'il te plait, arrête ton supplice... Et va en cours...  
- Mais... J'ai pas envie, je m'ennuie en histoire de la magie. Depuis que James sort avec Lily, il passe son temps à l'embrasser. Alors on s'amuse plus et puis, Remus il suit le cours et Peter, il est pas drôle....  
- Ben fait comme Remus, essaye de suivre le cours pour une fois.  
- J'essaye, je te jure, j'essaye, mais il est très soporifique tu comprend... Alors, même si j'ai envie de suivre, j'y peux rien, j'arrive pas.

Loann éclata de rire. Sirius avait dit ça d'une façon désopilante. Seulement, elle avait rit trop fort parce que la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un petit professeur Flitwck légèrement énervé, les faisant sursauter.

- Miss Stone, vous êtes priée de descendre de votre nuage et de rentrer immédiatement dans cette salle.  
- Bien professeur.

Sirius essaya tant bien que mal de la retenir. Il voulait au moins recevoir un dernier baiser.

- Attendez professeur, encore quelques minutes.  
- Mr Black, vous devriez être en cours depuis dix minutes maintenant...  
- Je sais professeur, mais franchement, regardez la. Et dites moi franchement : vous préféreriez quoi : rester avec elle ou assister à un cours totalement soporifique ?

Le professeur Flitwick sourit. Puis entra de nouveau dans la salle, laissant Sirius seul dans le couloir. Il sourit, au moins, il n'avait retiré de point à aucun d'entre eux. Loann... Il venait de la quitter et elle lui manquait déjà. En y repensant, elle lui manquait tout le temps, sauf les moments où elle était dans ses bras. Trop rares selon lui.

Dans une semaine ce serait la Saint-Valentin, il y avait une sortie à Pré au lard de prévu. Et lui avait réservé une petite surprise à Loann. Sa Loann. Il mit sa main dans la poche de sa robe. Il senti la petite boite, elle était toujours là, il la gardait toujours sur lui, par peur de la perdre. Il avait eu beaucoup trop de mal à se la procurer. Il avait hâte de voir ce que Loann lui dirait. Elle le traiterait sûrement de fou, mais c'est vrai, il était fou, complètement fou... Il sourit à cette pensée. Et se dirigea toujours rêvant vers la salle d'histoire de la magie.

Le week-end de la Saint-Valentin arriva vite, au plus grand plaisir de Sirius. Il attendait Loann dans le hall de Poudlard avec ses amis, James et Lily, qui étaient maintenant inséparables, Remus, qui attendait Lisa, sa copine, une Serdaigle de la même année que Loann et Peter, qui lui, n'attendait personne. Mais tous les couples espéraient qu'il allait gentiment les laisser en paix. Sirius s'était déjà arrangé avec lui et il ne viendrait pas les déranger lui et Loann. Les autres avaient dû faire de même, car il s'éloigna bientôt avec un jeune Serdaigle de sixième année, le fils de Barty Croupton.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'ils étaient dans le hall à attendre, quand enfin, il la vit. Elle était vêtue d'une robe en soie bleue qui la mettait magnifiquement en valeur, ses cheveux étaient relevés en queue de cheval haute mais deux mèches encadraient son doux visage. Sirius était bouche bée. Il avait beau se dire qu'il sortait avec la plus belle fille du collège, à chaque fois, il était émerveillé devant elle, pour le plus grand plaisir de Loann. En effet, celle-ci avait fait un effort particulier pour lui aujourd'hui, cela faisait pile un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à aimer Sirius, mais elle comptait bien le garder. Elle se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement en l'embrassant. Son amie faisait de même avec Remus, et tous les six partirent en direction de Pré au lard.

Même si les trois couples restaient ensemble, ils conservaient chacun une part d'intimité, chacun étant totalement dévoué à celui ou celle qui l'accompagnait. Cette journée leur était entièrement consacrée. Loann et Sirius marchaient main dans la main un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres dans la neige de février. Il parlait de tout et de rien, dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Loann frissonna et Sirius, dans un geste tendre et protecteur, la prit par l'épaule partageant sa cape avec elle. Et, n'y tenant plus, il s'arrêta, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement. Il était fou de cette fille, complètement fou d'elle. Et Loann n'était pas en reste. Sirius faisait battre son cœur. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde autour d'elle pouvait l'entendre tellement il battait fort pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était dans ses bras, bien au chaud, elle ne voulait jamais les quitter, elle en mourrait. Aimer autant à 16 ans... Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle désirait tant, elle avait trouvait ce qu'il lui fallait pour vivre sa vie pleinement. Sirius, l'autre partie d'elle-même.

Soudain, une terrible explosion fit trembler le sol autour d'eux. Ils se séparèrent, l'inquiétude se lisant sur leur visage. James Lily, Remus et Lisa revenaient vers eux en courant.

- Sirius, les Trois Balais ont été attaqué, fit James.  
- Quoi ? Par qui ?  
- A ton avis, répliqua Remus en pointant quelque chose dans le ciel.

Sirius et Loann relevèrent les yeux, Loann étouffa un cri. La Marque des Ténèbres. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Terrifiante, arrogante, affolante. Les sorciers couraient dans tous les sens, criant, appelant ceux qui leur étaient chers.

- Le pub a explosé juste avant que l'on ne rentre. Encore un peu, et on y serait passé.  
- Les Trois Balais est toujours bondé, comment ont-ils pu faire ça ? sanglota Lisa.  
- Les Mangemorts sont sans pitié.  
- Que font les aurors ? Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés...  
  
Sirius, James et Remus se regardèrent, puis Sirius se retourna vers Loann :  
  
- Ne bougez pas. Loann, tu es douée en soin, occupe toi de ceux qui en ont besoin.  
- Sirius, que vas-tu faire ?  
- Les aurors ne sont pas encore arrivés, on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire.  
- Non, je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça. Tu es inconscient... SIRIUS...

Mais Sirius était déjà parti en courant, suivit de James et Remus. Les filles se regardèrent, inquiètes. Elles aimaient des inconscients... Des inconscients qui courraient droit dans la gueule du loup. Loann reprit vite ses esprits, bientôt imitée par ses amies... Sirius avait raison, il y avait de nombreux blessés dans les rues. Il fallait garder son sang-froid et s'occuper de ces pauvres gens, au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée des aurors et des médicomages. Elles maîtrisaient assez bien les sorts de guérison. C'était maintenant le moment de les appliquer.

* * *

Bien, voilà, à vos claviers pour reviewer. Vous savez que j'adore ça.  
  
Ah, j'oubliais, pour les fans d'Aaron, si il y en a, ne loupez pas le prochain chapitre....  
  
Big Biz Jess  



	13. Un bilan trop lourd

Blabla de moi : A y est, je suis revenue de vacances et je suis toute bronzée, je suis trop contente. Enfin, je suis surtout toute brûlée. Donc, information de première importance : les coups de soleil, ça fait vachement mal !!! Ca fait trois ans que je n'étais pas partie, et j'avais oubliée. J'ai honte. Enfin, je ne suis pas contente de moi, je n'ai pas été très productive pendant ces vacances. J'ai écris moins que ce que je m'étais fixée au départ... Enfin, je vais me rattraper vite fait, c'est promis... J'ai une petite idée sur comment finir ma fic, et je sens que ça ne va pas vous plaire... Je sais pas pourquoi, une intuition...

Greenouille : Et oui, je me suis steckhachée. Pas bien, promis, je le referais plus. Lol. Le voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Le fameux chapitre avec Aaron... Lol. Il me manquait celui-là. Sniff. J'ai du m'en séparé pendant une semaine. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu. M'enfin, j'ai survécu... Lol. Sinon, ben oui, une autre fic est prévue au programme, mais je n'ai encore rien écrit pour le moment, faudra attendre. Mais je pense qu'il y aura de l'humour et bien entendu... Sirius, qui va revivre.

Sln : Le voilà le fameux chapitre avec le fameux Aaron... Celui que tu attendais tant. Lol. Quand à l'idée de la belle-mère, je me la garde pour moi. Et oui, il y aura du sang, mais pas le sang de qui tu crois. Enfin, je ne dirais rien d'autre...

USHermy : JE suis désolée si mes chapitres sont courts. Mais bon, ils sont plus longs que ceux de Souffrances et si jamais je fais une autre fic, qui sait, mes chapitre seront encore plus longs. Faut juste attendre un peu, il faut que je m'améliore. Lol.

Sugy : Youpi, t'es revenue, tu m'avez manquée. C'est vrai, je me disais que si tout le monde disparaissait c'est parce qu'on aimait pas ma fic. Ouinnnnnnnn... Mais bon, tu m'as rassurée. Voici la suite. I hope you enjoy. (Pourquoi je parle en anglais d'un coup moi ???)

Baby girl : Merci, et oui, je continue, et j'espère que tu liras la suite.

Lovy : Oui je me disais bien que tout le monde avait disparut, ce n'est pas gentil de m'abandonner comme ça... Lol. Encore un peu et j'aurais cru que tu t'étais lassée de me lire. Mais bon, t'étais en vacance, donc, je peux comprendre. Lol, t'es pardonnée.

Bisous à toutes. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Et je pense que je vais bientôt mettre fin à l'histoire, encore quelques chapitres... Biz, j'attend vos reviews. Jess

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit si ce n'est la satisfaction de voir que vous avez aimé.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Un bilan trop lourd

Sirius James et Remus étaient partis secourir les opposants aux Mangemorts et leur prêter main forte en attendant l'arrivée des aurors. Loann, Lily et Lisa restaient en arrière garde pour soigner les blessés, de plus en plus nombreux. Elles avaient investi une maison non loin de là pour en faire un hôpital de campagne. Le bruit qu'il y avait un lieu où se faire soigner s'était vite propagé et les blessés affluaient. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Des blessés légers, graves, des agonisants, des délirants et ceux qui cherchaient les êtres chers. Beaucoup avait au début pesté qu'il n'y avait que des étudiantes de Poudlard, mais tous s'étaient rendus à l'évidence, ces étudiantes-là savaient ce qu'elles faisaient.

Loann dirigeait les opérations d'une main de maître. Elle lutait contre les blessures comme elle lutait contre sa propre inquiétude. Des rumeurs entraient dans l'hôpital avec les nouveaux arrivants. Loann, Lily et Lisa les attendaient comme le messie. C'était la seule façon pour elles d'avoir des nouvelles de ceux qu'elles aimaient.

- Dumbledore et les professeurs de Poudlard étaient arrivés pour prêter main forte aux trois étudiants.  
- Les aurors ne sont pas encore arrivés, les blessés sont de plus en plus nombreux.

C'était tout ce qu'elles entendaient dans le capharnaüm incessant de l'hôpital de campagne. Les filles couraient d'un blessé à l'autre. Certains patients légèrement blessés et désormais guéris par leur bons soins les aidaient, contents d'être finalement utile à quelque chose. Loann s'afférait autour d'un cas grave. Elle l'avait plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, sans rêve, et s'efforçait de ralentir l'hémorragie. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était perdu d'avance. Mais que faisait Ste Mangouste ! Que faisaient les aurors ! Sirius, mon dieu, je vous en prie, faîtes qu'il aille bien !!!

Pendant ce temps, du côté des trois balais, le combat faisait rage. De la poussière et de la fumée s'élevaient des ruines. Le feu consumait les maisons aux alentours des trois balais, faisant fondre la neige qui se mêlant à la terre donnait de la boue. Ca glissait... Sirius était couvert de sueur, de boue et de cendre. Il se battait comme un forcené, surveillant du coin de l'oeil ce que faisaient ses amis. Soulagé, il se rendit compte que Remus et James étaient encore en vie. Dieu merci, c'est lui qui les avait entraîné dans cette folie. D'autres étudiants de septième et de sixième année, même blessés, les avaient rejoint dans la résistance. Ils essayaient de ne pas tenir compte des corps de leurs camarades qui gisaient dans les décombres sous leurs pieds. Ils se battaient pour sauver ceux qui restaient. Ils se battaient pour leur famille, pour leur avenir.

Quasi naturellement, Sirius avaient prit le commandement des opérations et distribuait ses ordres à tout le monde quand il vit les professeurs arriver, menés par Dumbledore. Celui-ci se dirigea, irradiant de puissance vers ses étudiants et se battit à leur côté. Les sorts fusaient. Ils étaient encore en sous nombre. Mais que faisaient les aurors ! Le temps passait vite. Certains Mangemorts avaient été capturé et étaient maintenus à l'écart du combat attaché et surveillée par quelques étudiants qui les assommaient de stupéfix, de peur qu'ils ne parviennent à s'échapper.

Sirius était aux prises avec une dizaine de Mangemorts. Il résistait tant bien que mal. Il en mit un hors d'état de nuire. Bientôt rejoint par cinq de ses collègues. Ce fut bientôt un combat un contre un. Le Mangemort qu'il restait s'avéra être un quelqu'un d'influence auprès de Voldemort. Il essaya d'amener Sirius de son côté :

- Tu te bats bien. Tu ferais des merveilles aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
- Sans déconner, j'en ai absolument rien à faire et je préfère de loin rester aux côtés de deux sorciers que j'admire au-delà de tout et pas quelqu'un que je méprise au plus haut point.  
- Tu ne manques pas de culot et de confiance en toi pour mépriser ainsi le Lord Noir.  
- Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'un ver de terre, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il préférait les serpents...  
- Tu regretteras un jour tes paroles quand Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en prendra à ta famille.  
- C'est vrai, j'oubliais, il est trop lâche pour s'attaquer directement à ses ennemis.  
- Ainsi tu as choisi ton chemin, il te mènera à la mort.  
- Mais au moins, je mourrais droit et digne. Mais toi, tu pourras dire à ton maître, que désormais, il peut me compter parmi ses plus féroces opposants.

Ecumant de rage, le Mangemort le visa par un sort tranchant. Il effleura le visage de Sirius qui par bonheur avait eu le réflexe de se détourner légèrement. Le sang coula légèrement de l'éraflure. Il porta sa main à sa joue et regarda le sang qui s'était déposé sur ses doigts. Aïe, Loann allait le tuer. Loann, comment allait-elle ? Il devait se dépêcher de la retrouver. Avant qu'un Mangemort ne la trouve. Il réfléchit alors rapidement, et fit preuve de ruse pour enfin parvenir à maîtriser le mangemort. Il l'immobilisa à l'aide d'un sort de jambe en coton, puis mit fin à son amusement avec un Stupéfix au moment où les aurors commençaient à arriver.

Les Mangemorts, voyant alors qu'ils avaient perdu la bataille, disparurent en transplanant, abandonnant leurs collègues qui avaient été fait prisonnier, en tuant d'autres pour leur éviter de parler. Sirius James et Remus se retrouvèrent, ils étaient tous saufs, avec quelques égratignures pas bien graves et inévitables. Ils souriaient, fiers d'eux. Le père de James accoura vers eux :

- Vous êtes inconscients, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit de faire ça. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer... Ca vous arrive de réfléchir !!!  
- C'est ma faute Henry, c'est moi qui les ai entraînés à venir combattre.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Vous n'arriviez pas, on ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire et regarder les autres se faire tuer...  
- D'ailleurs pourquoi vous avez mis tant de temps à venir ? demanda James.  
- Il y a eu une triple attaque. Ici, au ministère et dans un village moldu. On ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Le capitaine Stone a jugé préférable de protéger le ministère et les moldu avant de protéger nos enfants...  
- Je savais qu'il y avait ici des personnes tout à fait capables de les protéger, répliqua Aaron qui arrivait par derrière. Les professeurs de Poudlard sont arrivés rapidement, et il y avait sur place trois étudiants des plus efficaces. Je ne peux que te féliciter Sirius, tu as très bien agi, tu as fait preuve d'un grand sang froid, je suis fier de toi. Et tu peux l'être aussi.  
- Merci capitaine !  
- Où est Loann ?  
- Je l'ai quittée non loin d'ici avec Lily et Lisa, les copines de James et Remus en lui demandant de prendre en charge les blessés. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas approcher du combat. Mais je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien aller la retrouver.

Le jeune auror qui était en faction devant la porte d'Aaron Stone à Ste Mangouste arriva.

- Capitaine, le bilan a été fait.  
- Je t'écoute Chris.  
- Quasiment tous les occupants du pub au moment de l'attaque ont été tué. La tenancière est grièvement blessée. Les victimes se compte par dizaine. Il y a 56 morts et plusieurs dizaines de blessés. Beaucoup de blessés graves alourdiront sûrement encore ce bilan.  
- Merci Chris  
- Un hôpital de campagne a été dressé dans une maison à quelques mètres d'ici. Les médicomages y travaillent déjà. Je crois que c'est votre fille et deux de ses amies qui ont prit le contrôle de la situation.  
- Bien. Elles ne devraient pas tarder à venir vous rejoindre les garçons, dit Aaron. Mais je serais vous, je me nettoierais un peu, surtout toi Sirius, je ne connais pas les autres, mais ma fille ne supportera sûrement pas de voir cette coupure sur ta joue. Elle ne devrait pas tarder alors...

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, Loann accourut, suivit de Lily et Lisa et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qui l'entoura tendrement de ses bras en lui embrassant tendrement les cheveux pour la rassurer. Loann se sépara de lui et commença à marteler sa poitrine de coup qui n'aurait fait de mal à personne, Sirius souriait.

- Je t'interdis d'agir comme ça. Tu es totalement inconscient. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Tu te rends compte. J'ai eu peur !!! Tu parles d'un cadeau de la St Valentin !!! Tu aurais pu rester avec moi et attendre les aurors, c'est quand même pour ça qu'ils sont payer non ???  
- A vrai dire, ma puce, je comptais un peu sur Sirius et ses amis, ainsi que sur les professeurs, on avait d'autres attaques à gérer...

Aaron comprenait parfaitement l'embarras de Sirius, faire face à sa fille quand elle était dans cet état n'était pas une mince à faire, il en savait quelque chose. Aussi, il avait dit ça pour la calmer. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle se retournerait contre lui.

- Toi !!! Ce n'est absolument pas une raison. Tu ne pouvais pas compter là-dessus, nous aurions très bien pu être dans les Trois Balais nous aussi... Tu aurais fait quoi à ce moment là, hein ??? Tu ne savais rien de ce qu'il se passait ici, alors me sort pas cet argument. Il est totalement foireux. Tu aurais dû arriver beaucoup plus tôt et pas prendre ton temps ailleurs ! Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as eu. L'instinct d'Aaron Stone ne sera pas toujours infaillible. Met toi ça dans le crâne.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle criait contre son père, Loann avançait, pendant que le pauvre Aaron, reculait en se recroquevillant sur lui. Il ne restait plus rien du célèbre auror, il était vraiment à la merci de sa fille. La situation était vraiment cocasse et aurait pu être drôle s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces morts qui reposaient sous les ruines des Trois Balais. Mais en fait, malgré cette situation, et sûrement pour évacuer tout le stress, ceux qui assistaient à la scène ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui était sûrement le but recherché par le capitaine Stone.

Le soir même à Poudlard, le bal de la St Valentin fut annulé. Une minute de silence fut respectée à la mémoire des élèves décédés dans l'explosion des Trois Balais. Les parents arrivèrent dans la soirée pour assisté à l'hommage du directeur. Les élèves qui le souhaitaient furent autorisés à passés la nuit dans la grande salle, avec leur camarades des autres années et des autres maisons, mais aussi pour éviter de se retrouver dans leur salle commune et de compter les pertes qu'ils avaient subit.


	14. Séparation

Blabla de moi : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens déjà qu'à la vue du titre de ce chapitre, il y en a qui vont me haïr. Et peut-être même encore plus à la fin du chapitre. Mais rien de tel que certaine épreuve pour se rendre compte de la force d'un amour. Reste à savoir si celui de Loann et Sirius est assez fort... Mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Il faudra lire les prochains chapitres pour savoir. En tout cas, moi je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise. Et je sens que la fin va égaler Souffrances. L'émontion va crescendo. J'en entend déjà : Toi, tu veux nous faire pleurer. Ben oui. Lol. Sinon, j'ai eu plein de reviews. Et je suis contente comme tout. Lol. Merci merci.

Baby Girl : Merci. T'inquiète pas, je continue, et, comme je l'ai déjà dis, à mon sens, l'émotion va crescendo. Lol. Donc, plus on avance plus j'aime. J4espère que ça sera ton cas aussi.

Lu7ine : Merci beaucoup. Mais tu n'es qu'au 4ème chapitre... Tu n'as encore rien vu. Lol...

Faby.fan : Merci à toi aussi. Je suis contente de te revoir. Et la voilà la suite tant attendue. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Pour tout te dire. En commençant à écrire, je me suis dis moi aussi que Souffrance ne sera jamais égalée. Parce que Souffrance me tenait vraiment à cœur, et j'ai adoré l'écrire et la partager avec vous. Je pensais pas que cette fic là pourrait me plaire autant, mais bon, à force de continuer à l'écrire et à faire évoluer les personnages, je me suis rendue compte, ben que je m'étais aussi attachée à cette histoire et ses personnages...

Sln : Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche. Quant à la belle-mère, j'ai pas dis que je ne partageais pas ton avis. Mais on verra. Lol. Et oui, j'irais lire tes fics dès que je pourrais.

USHermy : A vos ordres chef, j'update, j'update. Lol. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu ne sois pas déçue par ce chapitre...

Sugy : Looool. Voui, mes coups de soleil sont guéris, n'empêche qua ça fait vachement mal. J'ai été incapable de dormir sur le dos pendant 2 jours. La mort !!! C'est vrai, j'aurais pu faire plus dramatique, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai peur de tomber dans le larmoyant. Lol. Et puis, ma référence côté drame que j'ai écrit, c'est Souffrances, et j'avoue, que je ne pense pas arriver à la cheville de cette fic.

Agua : Youpi, te revoilà, contente de te revoir toi aussi. Je me demandais pourquoi tu venais pas, je me disais que t'avais lu es premiers chapitre et que t'avais trouvé ça nul et donc que tu ne lisais plus la suite. Snif... Me voilà rassurée. Lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes. Et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te feras pas réviser ton jugement.

Bisous à toutes, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Jess

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit à part la satisfaction de savoir que vous avez aimé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Séparation

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les visites à Pré au lard avaient été annulées. Personne ne trouva rien à redire. Le choc de la catastrophe du 14 février au village voisin était encore présent dans tous les esprits. D'ailleurs comment auraient-ils pu oublier tout cela alors que les places de leurs camarades décédés lors de cet événement étaient là, désespérément vides, et le leur rappelait tous les jours.

Cet événement avait renforcé la volonté de Sirius de devenir auror d'élite. Les conseils et les encouragements de Aaron Stone étaient constamment présents dans son esprit. Et il consacrait tout son temps, ou presque, à ses études, pour devenir le meilleur de la promo, ce qui était indispensable pour oser prétendre entrer dans l'école de formation des aurors. Il voulait entrer dans cette école par ses propres moyens et, même s'il savait qu'il avait le soutien du capitaine Stone, il n'en voulait pas. Il voulait tout simplement mériter sa place, par ses exploits, ses capacités, et non ses relations. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sortait avec la fille du capitaine qu'il voulait entrer dans cette école, mais plutôt parce qu'il le méritait, et pour la protéger.

Pendant l'attaque, il en avait pris conscience, il aimait Loann du plus profond de son être, et ne supporterait pas de la voir souffrir, il voulait lui offrir un monde parfait, sans violence, sans haine Sans Voldemort. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que jamais il n'obtiendrait satisfaction. Mais il voulait juste la savoir heureuse, dans un monde à son image.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que le désastre de la Saint Valentin avait eu lieu. Loann et Lily se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard dans la fraîcheur du printemps naissant. Elle discutait de tout et de rien, pendant que Lisa et Remus s'embrassaient près du lac. Cependant, malgré le visage radieux qu'elle se donnait, Loann était mélancolique, inquiète. Elle connaissait le choix de carrière de Sirius. Elle savait parfaitement que rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne le ferait changer d'avis : sa carrière, elle le savait, ne manquerait pas d'être couronnée de succès. Seulement voilà, Sirius travaillait sans relâche à l'obtention de ses aspic, rejoint depuis quelque temps par James, qui partageait désormais le même rêve.

Et, même si elle feignait d'être heureuse pour Sirius et d'être avec lui dans son projet, Loann ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle savait que le travail d'auror d'élite était très prenant, et tout aussi dangereux. S'il persistait dans cette voie, ce qui ne manquerait sûrement pas d'arriver, elle et Sirius allaient être souvent séparés. Il risquerait sa vie tous les jours. Et lors de ses missions, il ne pourra pas lui envoyer de nouvelles. Elle le savait, elle l'avait déjà vécu et le vivait encore avec son père. Elle en comprenait parfaitement les raisons, la sécurité des aurors était déjà précaire, envoyer du courrier par hibou, qui risquait d'être intercepté ne faisait qu'augmenter le risque d'être démasqué.

Elle et Lily se promenèrent encore dans le parc, et, quand la pluie commença à tomber, elles coururent se mettre à l'abri au château. Sirius et James travaillaient à la bibliothèque, elles décidèrent d'aller les chercher pour se divertir un peu. Loann s'ennuyait de Sirius. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras, qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Il lui manquait. Le travail lui prenait tout son temps. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation plus que frustrante, mais ne pouvait pas le quitter, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle ne pouvait pas le mettre au pied du mur, elle savait qu'elle le perdrait à coup sûr. On ne force pas Sirius Black à faire ce dont il n'a pas envie.

Elles entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et repérèrent aussitôt leurs petits amis respectifs. Loann regarda Lily, son visage s'était illuminé quand elle avait aperçu James. Loann, quant à elle, avait senti son cœur s'accélérer à la vue de Sirius. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, son cœur était oppressé, comme si elle présentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Et elle qui rêvait tant de voir Sirius, avait maintenant peur de l'approcher davantage. Quel était donc ce sentiment qui serrait son cœur ? Elle ne comprenait pas, la vue de l'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait jamais suscité ce genre de chose.

Elle s'avança craintivement, s'assit à côté de Sirius et regarda avec envie Lily se faire embrasser par James. Sirius lui n'avait pas levé les yeux vers elle. Il avait la tête dans ses mains et était penché sur un gros livre de défense contre les forces du mal, qui traitait de sorts qu'il serait susceptible d'étudier pendant ses études futures.

A l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, un élève de la classe de Loann avait compris que le couple préféré de Poudlard traversait une mauvaise passe. Il allait en profiter, depuis le temps qu'il lorgnait Loann, c'était maintenant le moment d'agir. Il savait par expérience que Sirius n'aimait pas être dérangé pendant qu'il potassait les livres de sorts. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui, toujours sans aucune preuve d'affection de la part de Sirius, avait sorti ses affaires pour commencer à travailler aussi. Pendant, que James et Lily continuaient de s'embrasser devant eux. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut Loann  
- David ? Salut...  
- Je peux abuser de ta gentillesse ?

Sirius leva la tête, apparemment mécontent d'avoir été dérangé en pleine concentration. Il regarda James et vit qu'il était occupé avec Lily, ce qui le mit encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Puis regarda vers Loann, à sa droite, et eu l'air surpris de la voir assise là. Il fusilla ensuite l'intrus du regard, signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Loann, elle, n'avait rien remarqué.

- Quoi donc ?  
- Disons, que j'ai un problème en étude des runes. Et comme je sais que tu as de l'avance en cette matière et que tu es douée, je me demandais si tu pouvais pas m'aider un peu pour le devoir que le professeur Vector nous à donner. J'avoue ne pas avoir très bien compris...  
- Bien sur. C'est simple. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
- Euh... Mes affaires sont restées à ma table... Tu peux m'accompagner ?

Loann hésita. Elle ne voulait pas quitter la table comme ça. Elle tourna la tête vers Sirius, pour voir s'il était encore occupé. Et tomba nez à nez avec lui... Il la regardait d'un air soupçonneux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, quand il reporta son attention vers ses bouquins. Loann en fut blessée, jamais encore il ne l'avait ignorée de la sorte.

- Sirius ?  
- Quoi, répondit l'intéressé de mauvaise humeur...  
- Pourquoi tu m'ignores ainsi ?  
- Je ne t'ignore pas...  
- Oh je t'en prie ! Tu me regardes à peine. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
- Loann... Tu crois vraiment que le lieu et l'heure sont bien choisis pour avoir ce genre de conversation ? En plus, il me semble que tu es attendue... Alors vas-y, comme ça, je pourrais peut-être travailler en paix. Non ?

Sirius regretta tout de suite d'avoir été si sec avec elle. Il s'en mordit la langue. Loann était restée la bouche ouverte. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Jamais encore il ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Sirius vit avec horreur les yeux de celle qu'il aimait se remplir de larmes. Il amorça un léger mouvement pour se faire pardonner quand elle se tourna vers ledit David, se leva, prit ses affaires et le suivit à sa table. Sirius la suivit du regard, se maudissant intérieurement, s'il continuait comme ça, il allait la perdre, et apparemment, ce mec n'attendait que ça.

Les semaines suivantes, l'ambiance entre Loann et Sirius ne s'était pas améliorée. Loann en souffrait beaucoup et avait trouvé en David un confident, un ami, qui, était de sa maison et de son âge. C'était la seule personne dans ce cas après Lisa, mais Lisa était souvent avec Remus maintenant. Loann et David travaillaient ensemble en classe et à la bibliothèque. Loann aimait encore Sirius, à n'en pas douter, mais cette relation avec David était, aux yeux de nombreuses personnes, assez ambiguë, et des rumeurs prirent bientôt forme. Selon certain, Loann trompait Sirius depuis plusieurs semaines, pour d'autre, elle n'avait jamais été sincère avec lui. Sous les conseils de David, Loann n'y prêtait pas attention, mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, sa détresse était visible, d'autant plus, que sa relation avec Sirius empirait de jour en jour. Et David en profitait pour se rapprocher encore plus de la jeune fille, n'hésitant pas à la prendre dans ses bras pour calmer ses angoisses. Et même si Loann se dégageait rapidement, ses gestes de tendresse ne passaient pas inaperçus...

Dans les jours qui suivirent, David, lassé d'attendre la rupture de Loann et Sirius, décida d'accélérer un peu les choses. Il coinça Loann au détour d'un couloir, et tenta de l'embrasser. Loann voulut se dégager, seulement, il la maintenait serrer contre lui, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle renonça bientôt et prit son mal en patience, attendant que cela passe. Ce fut malheureusement à ce moment là, que Sirius, accompagné de James, Lily, Remus et Lisa, choisi d'arriver. David se sépara de Loann, regarda Sirius en souriant, embrassa rapidement Loann, trop choquée pour réagir, et s'éloigna rapidement. Sirius bouillait de colère. Loann le regardait, les joues rouges de honte, la tête baissée. Les quatre autres la regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension. Sirius brisa le silence gêné qui s'était installé...

- Alors les rumeurs étaient justes. Reste maintenant à savoir laquelle. Celle qui disait que tu me trompais ou celle qui disait que tu ne m'as jamais aimé.  
  
Loann releva vivement la tête. Il avait tout faux. Aucune de ces rumeurs n'étaient juste. Absolument aucune.  
  
- Personnellement, je préfère croire que tu m'as aimé un jour...  
- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Il faut que tu me croies. Aucune de ces rumeurs n'est vraie. Je t'en prie crois moi...

Les yeux de Loann se remplissaient de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce que lui soufflait la petite voix en elle. Elle et Sirius, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter. Il ne pouvait pas...

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu...  
- Tu as vu ce que tu as cru voir. Tu ne sais pas...  
- Oh je t'en pris Loann !!! Il t'embrassait et tu te laissais faire.  
- Je...  
- Arrête. Ne dit rien, ce n'est pas la peine. Seulement, je ne comprends pas. Je ne te croyais pas capable de ça.  
- Je t'en prie, croies moi. Il ne s'est rien passé... Je ne l'aime pas. C'est toi que j'aime, c'est avec toi que je sors... Je t'en prie, il faut que tu me croies... Je ne t'ai pas trompé. Jamais, je n'aurais pu te tromper. Jamais... Je te le jure. Sur ce qui m'est le plus précieux... Je te le jure.

Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, s'accrochant à sa chemise comme elle s'accrochait à l'infime espoir qui la portait encore. Sirius lui saisit les mains qui serraient sa robe. Il essaya de se détacher d'elle. Il était blessé dans sa fierté. Mais il était blessé bien plus gravement dans son cœur. Il répliqua sèchement :

- Laisse moi. Ne m'adresse même plus la parole !

Loann mit du temps à saisir exactement le poids de ces paroles. Puis elle sentit son cœur se briser. Son souffle se coupa, les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. L'espoir qui la portait encore s'envola, ses jambes cédèrent et elle tomba à genou devant Sirius, qui se détourna et partit, le plus dignement possible, accompagné de James et Lily. Quand il eurent contourné le coin du couloir, et qu'il fut sur qu'ils étaient hors de vue de Loann, Sirius se tourna en face du mur et frappa de son point, de toutes ses forces. Les os craquèrent, mais la douleur qu'il ressentit alors n'était en rien comparable à celle qui meurtrissait son cœur.

Loann resta à terre longtemps, suscitant la curiosité des élèves qui passèrent dans le couloir. Elle était secouée de sanglots. Rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser sa peine. C'était son pire cauchemar. Il s'était réalisé, elle l'avait perdu. Son cœur, son étoile protectrice, son Sirius. Elle l'avait perdu. Elle s'était fait manipulée par David, elle l'avait bien compris maintenant. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si naïve. Elle lui avait fait du mal. Elle lui avait fait mal à lui, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Jamais elle ne se pardonnerait. Elle avait mal, son coeur saignait, brisé.


	15. Appel à l'aide

Blabla de moi : Arf, je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais en ce moment, je manque d'inspiration pour mon blabla. Je sais plus quoi mettre. M'enfin, je vais commencer par vous dire pourquoi je les ai séparé. Attention, grande révélation... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ptdr. Non, j'déconne. En fait, je me disais, que si y avait pas d'épreuve sur leur chemin, ils allaient rapidement se lasser de s'aimer. Et puis, c'est aussi une manière pour moi d'exorciser le mal qu'un mec m'a fait. Pauvre Loann. Elle souffre autant que moi. Et vous pouvez me croire, s'entendre dire par l'homme qu'on aime : Ne m'adresse même plus la parole, c'est un vrai coup de grâce. Ca vous met à terre pendant quelque temps. Et il faut beaucoup de soutien pour se relever. Maintenant, est-ce que Loann aura tout le soutien dont elle a besoin ? A votre avis ? Oui ? Non ? Moi je vous dirai rien, il faut lire. Lol

Agua : Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir. Je sais je l'ai déjà dit. Mais je radote souvent. Lol Je suis ravie que le prénom de Loann te plaise. Je me suis vraiment cassé la tête pour le trouver. J'ai cherché pendant deux jours entiers, avant de me rendre compte que le prénom qui me plaisait le plus était sous mes yeux depuis la première heure de recherche. Ah... La petite boite de Sirius, tu es la seule à l'avoir remarquée. Elle n'est pas perdue, t'inquiète pas... Lol.

Sln : Ben oui, Sirius travaille. Lol, grande révélation, en fait, il était bosseur. Mdr. Non mais en fait, c'est plutôt comme ça que je le vois. Bon, pas bosseur à ce point non plus. Mais tout de même. Dans certaines fics, il est présenté comme l'idiot et le clown de service... Ca m'énerve, c'est pas comme ça que je le vois. Pour moi, il est calme, du moins quand il ne prépare pas de sale coup à l'encontre des Serpentards. Et puis non t'es pas maso de lire ma fic. C'est moi qui suis sadique de l'écrire. Lol Et j'espère bien que tu mettras la suite de ta fic rapidement, parce que je l'aime beaucoup et que j'ai plus rien à lire.

USHermy : Rigole pas, mais j'ai eu très peur en lisant ta review... Ca va pas de crier comme ça. Mdr. Et puis j'ai eu peur parce que j'ai cru que t'avais pas aimé. Mais apparemment si. Enfin, j'espère ne pas me faire des idées. Je suis désolée pour la longueurs des chapitres, mais j'arrive décidemment pas à faire plus long. Ouinnnn !!!! Je suis triste. Et oui je les ai séparé, mais l'explication est plus haut. M'en veut pas (je me fais toute petite là...)

AhhHHHH : Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle va mourir ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Une raison particulière où juste un pressentiment ? En tout cas, je ne dirais rien, pour que tu continues à lire.

Baby girl : Comment ça je suis cruelle (sourire sadique) . Non, si c'est vrai, je suis cruelle. Mais Sirius n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Pauvre petit bouchon, va. Mais je l'aime, faut pas croire le contraire. C'est mon Dieu à moi. Lol.

Greenouille : C'est moi où tu ne m'as pas laissé de reviews pour le chapitre précédent ??? Snifff... Je vais pleurer moi maintenant. Mais promis, je ne vais pas me steckhaché, même si je sais que tu auras encore plus envie de me lancer le doloris qui te démange déjà. En tout cas la voilà la suite. Mais sois clémente avec moi. Sinon, tu vas devenir comme la belle-maman de Loann et tu vas finir comme elle à Azkaban. Mdr.

Ben voilà, 6 revieweuses pour le chapitre précédent, j'espère en avoir autant, et peut-être même plus pour ce chapitre. Alors à vos claviers. Mais pas trop de Doloris hein, sinon, je pourrais plus écrire tellement j'aurais mal. Lol. Bonne lecture et me maudissez pas trop. Biz Jess

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la fabuleuse JKR. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit si ce n'est la satisfaction de savoir que ça vous a plu.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Appel à l'aide

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il l'avait quittée. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle souffrait. Sirius et elle était dans la même école, et, de ce fait, ils se croisaient souvent. Et, comme à chaque fois, Sirius était entouré d'amis et ne lui adressait pas un regard. Elle, elle était devenue la bête noire de tout le collège, le souffre douleur, celle que l'on accusait de tout. Plus Sirius était entouré, plus elle s'isolait, se refermant sur elle-même, refusant le contact de qui que ce soit. Elle ne voulait plus que l'on profite de sa naïveté. Mais, malheureusement, elle perdait peu à peu tout son entrain, toute sa joie de vivre.

Sirius, lui, avait en apparence reprit ses habitudes d'avant Loann. Il sortait avec beaucoup de fille, en changeait très souvent, et s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elle le voie les embrasser. En ce moment, il sortait avec une Serdaigle de son année. Elle s'appelait Lydia. Avant, elle s'entendait bien avec Loann, mais depuis que ça s'était passé, Loann s'était vue rejetée, haïe par toutes les filles de l'établissement. Par contre, tous les garçons ne voulait qu'une chose : être avec elle, car après tout, la rumeur disait qu'elle était une fille facile, qui couchait avec tout le monde, et qui avait même trompé Sirius Black, le plus beau garçon de l'école.

Loann se sentait blessée, trahie. Elle avait accordé sa confiance à David, lui confiant ses chagrins, sa peine d'être un peu délaissée par Sirius, au profit de ses études. Lui s'en était servi pour fomenter des rumeurs totalement infondées, mais pourtant impossible à défaire. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors, elle s'isolait, refusant de parler à quiconque. Elle restait seule, allant même jusqu'à rechercher l'isolement pour ainsi éviter les calomnies de ses condisciples.

Loann était dans son lit, revoyant pour la énième fois sa journée défiler dans ses yeux. Elles se ressemblaient toutes. Elles ne variaient jamais. Et c'est le soir qu'elle redoutait plus que tout. C'était ça le plus dur : le soir, dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Lydia. Celle-ci prenait un malin plaisir à raconter ses frasques avec Sirius, de dire combien il était adorable, beau, tendre, drôle, affectueux. Elle criait ses qualités et vantait ses prouesses sexuelles. Et, comme à chaque fois, le récapitulatif de la journée de Loann se terminait invariablement sur le coup de grâce qu'il lui avait porté. Ces paroles qui ne la quittaient plus :

- Ne m'adresse même plus la parole.

Loann n'en pouvait plus. Elle souffrait. Et attendit d'être sûre que tout le monde soit endormi pour laisser aller sa peine. Et elle pleura, étouffant ses cris de détresse dans l'oreiller. Elle pleura tout son soûl, gémissant, pleurant son nom :

- Sirius...

Sirius, son étoile du berger. Il lui montrait la voie qu'elle devait suivre. Quand elle était avec lui, tout son avenir semblait tracer, à ses côtés. Seulement, depuis qu'ils étaient séparés, la lumière qui éclairait son futur s'était éteinte. Elle était dans le noir le plus complet. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Il était devant elle, il lui tournait le dos, comme souvent maintenant. Elle coura vers lui, en l'appelant de toutes ses forces. Elle devait le rejoindre, elle devait le rattraper, mais il semblait si loin maintenant, tellement loin. Elle courait, lui marchait, et pourtant, la distance qui les séparait s'agrandissait encore, comment était-ce possible. Elle criait son nom. On la retenait, lui tenant les bras, elle se débattait comme une forcenée. Il ne l'entendait pas, ne se retournait pas, ne la regardait plus, ne lui souriait plus. Il marchait, continuant dans sa voie. La distance cessa enfin d'augmenter, il s'était arrêté. Soudain, Sirius sortit sa baguette. Elle arrêta de se débattre. Il y avait quelqu'un qui lui faisait face à Sirius, le visage cagoulé. Il le menaça et Loann sentit son cœur se serrer sous le pressentiment qu'elle ressentait. Elle se débattit encore plus et finit par se libérer. Trop tard. L'individu masqué avait déjà prononcé le sort. Elle ne discerna pas l'incantation, mais vis avec horreur le corps de Sirius tomber à terre.

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNN

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle suait, mais grelottait de froid. Sirius, elle avait vu Sirius mourir. Un cauchemar. Elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait nuit noire. Ses camarades de chambre ne s'étaient pas réveillées. Elle n'avait peut-être pas crié alors... Elle regarda son réveil... Deux heures du matin. Elle avait dormi une heure, et, même si elle se sentait fatiguée, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Elle l'avait vu tomber. Elle l'avait vu mourir. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Elle se leva, passa une cape et sortit du dortoir. Elle entra dans la salle commune, elle était déserte, ce n'était pas étonnant vu l'heure tardive. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre et regarda la danse des flammes.

Le soir du 14 février, Sirius était courbaturé et blessé à la joue. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il aille voir l'infirmière et, au retour de l'infirmerie, il l'avait coincé contre un mur, au quatrième étage du château, tout près de la tour nord, contre un tableau d'un couple amoureux. Il l'avait alors embrasser, le plus tendrement possible. Puis, quand ils eurent rouvert les yeux, ils se trouvaient dans une autre pièce. Ils avaient mis du temps avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient passés à travers le tableau, qui avait perçu entre eux un amour pur et sincère. La pièce n'était pas grande et comportait simplement un grand lit, une table et un canapé près d'une cheminée. Un feu brûlait dans le foyer. Sirius l'entraîna près du feu et s'assit par terre contre le canapé et fit signe à Loann de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Seulement, Loann avait choisit une autre place et s'était assise entre les jambes de Sirius et l'avait embrassé, lui faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

- Loann... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée...  
- Je ne me sens pas obligée.  
- Mais tu es...  
- Vierge ? Oui je le suis. Et c'est à moi de déterminer à qui offrir ma virginité. C'est toi que je veux Sirius. C'est toi que j'ai toujours voulu et je t'attendais.  
- Loann...  
- Beaucoup pourront penser que un mois n'est pas assez avant de passer à l'acte. Je répondrais que c'est amplement suffisant. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris conscience d'une chose. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de perdre quelqu'un. De toute ma vie. Sirius, j'ai eu peur de te perdre toi. Tu m'es vital, je ne pourrais plus me séparer de toi, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. Je t'aime.

Elle lui avait soufflé ces derniers mots. Comme une confidence, procurant de délicieux frissons à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il la serra contre lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Il la coucha sur le tapis devant la cheminée et entreprit de la dévêtir. Quand il lui eut fait l'amour, il prononça enfin les mots qui n'avaient encore jamais franchis ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

Loann pleurait dans le fauteuil de sa salle commune. Elle avait offert à Sirius ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Elle avait fait de lui le dépositaire de son cœur. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même pendant qu'elle revoyait ce si doux souvenir. Elle s'était recroquevillée sous la douleur de la douceur et de l'amour qui émanait de ce souvenir. Les souvenirs, c'était désormais tout ce qui lui restait de lui.

Le lendemain, Loann se réveilla tôt et entreprit de finir ses devoirs pour la journée, elle n'avait pas eu ni l'envie ni la motivation pour les terminer la veille. Quand elle eut finit, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac et monta se laver et s'habiller, puis descendit dans la grande salle. Seulement, à son plus grand désespoir, elle descendit en même temps que Lydia, qui une fois arrivée dans la grande salle, se jeta au coup de Sirius, qui l'embrassa. Loann ressentit cela comme un coup de poignard au cœur. Elle entendit son cœur se briser à nouveau. Comme à chaque fois. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle sortit de la salle en courant, sans manger. Les dernières paroles que Sirius lui avait adressées résonnant dans sa tête :

- Ne m'adresse même plus la parole.

Elle ne mangeait pratiquement plus depuis qu'ils étaient séparés, elle avait maigri, beaucoup. Certains ce demandait même comment elle faisait pour tenir debout. Elle se dirigea en courant dans les toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde, elle se précipita au fond des toilettes, face au miroir au dessus des lavabos. Elle leva la tête et se vit : les yeux rouges, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Elle vit en elle, une fille brisée. Elle avait fait du mal à Sirius, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Son Sirius. Elle avait vu la peine dans ses yeux. Cette vision datait de deux semaines mais elle ne la quittait pas. Elle se détestait, elle se haïssait pour ça. Puis elle revit son rêve. Son corps qui tombait. Et elle qui était restée sans rien faire. Elle n'avait pas su le protéger. Elle se haïssait. Elle ne voulait plus se voir. Elle leva à nouveau le visage et se regarda. Elle pleurait toujours. Elle avait maigri. Elle se reconnaissait à peine. Elle ne voulait plus se voir. Elle ne voulait plus voir celle qui avait fait souffrir Sirius. Elle leva les deux poings et frappa le miroir, qui se brisa.

Elle ressentit une vive douleur sur les tranchants de ses mains. Elle les regarda : elle saignait. Le sang coulait beaucoup. Le miroir était brisé, en morceau. Elle regarda à nouveau ses mains. Le sang la fascinait. Son regard glissait sur les débris du miroir. L'un des morceaux était très tranchant. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers le miroir brisé. Elle voyait encore quelques parcelles de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux. La dernière image de son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait perdu Sirius. Elle l'avait perdu, lui, sa raison de vivre. Elle saisit le morceau de miroir. Elle voulait avoir mal. Mal pour oublier la douleur de son cœur. Elle se dirigea vers le dernier des toilettes. Mimi Geignarde était sortie des siens pour regarder celle qui avait fait tout ce bruit. Quand elle vit Loann, elle sourit devant la souffrance qui émanait de la jeune fille. Loann se recroquevilla contre le mur sous la fenêtre. Elle regarda le morceau de miroir qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle l'appliqua contre son poignet et ferma les yeux.

Quand ils entrèrent dans les toilettes une demi heure plus tard, Lily et James, partis à la recherche de Loann, la découvrirent recroquevillée sur elle-même, au fond des toilettes, endormie sous les rires moqueurs de Mimi. James, qui avait encore des soupçons vis-à-vis d'elle, effaça de son esprit toute trace de doute. Loann n'aurait jamais pu tromper Sirius, pourquoi donc l'avait-il cru ? Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un souffrir autant. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle, son visage était marqué de larme, serein. Soudain, Lily cria. James regarda de plus près. Du sang coulait. D'où venait-il. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Loann, elle tomba à terre, laissant échapper un débris de miroir. Elle s'était entaillé le poignet. Sa robe était couverte de sang. Elle en avait perdu beaucoup. James la regarda les yeux écarquillés d'horreur pendant encore une fraction de seconde. Puis se pencha, la souleva facilement et se précipita vers l'infirmerie, Lily sur ses talons.

- Loann, je sais que tu souffres, mais tiens bon, je t'en supplie tiens bon.

* * *

Bon, je me répète, je sais, mais me faite pas trop soufrir s'il vous plait (sourire très innocent). En tout cas... Reviews reviews. Il suffit d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Lol A la prochaine. Jess  



	16. Ne m'abandonne pas

Blabla de moi : Voilà, on y arrive, c'est le chapitre le plus longtemps jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je suis au regret de vous dire que c'est l'un des derniers. J'arrive malheureusement au bout de ma deuxième fic. Je suis contente que ça vous ai plu. En plus, j'ai eu plus de reviews que pour Souffrances, même si en ce qui me concerne, Souffrance est encore la fic que je préfère. C'est la première que j'ai écrite, également inspirée de mes songes et de mon histoire à moi. Bon, je n'irai pas non plus à dire que c'est une autobiographie... Mais bon, j'aimerais bien, rien que pour être mariée à Sirius... En tout cas, certaines d'entre vous ont deviné ce qui allait se passer, et ce n'est pas joyeux joyeux, je vous préviens tout de suite, parce que quand même, le drame est mon genre de prédilection. Et je pense que je me débrouille pas mal côté drame. Non ??? Enfin, j'ai à nouveau eu plein de reviews, avec de nouveaux revieuwer(euse)s, et je suis très contente.

Greenouille : Oui tu es la première pour ce chapitre. Lol. Bon, je suis désolée, mais dans ce chapitre là, c'est de nouveau Sirius qui souffre, je suis désolée... Mais ils ont été heureux jusque là, faut bien que ça change, pas qu'ils s'endorment quand même, ça serait triste. Lol... Non, mais bon, comme dis, on approche du dénouement et comme dit, dans mes histoires, le dénouement est toujours triste... Ca a été le cas pour Souffrances, ça sera aussi le cas pour Pureté... Enfin, j'espère que t'aimeras quand même.

Sln : Moi aussi elle me fait mal Loann, mais bon, c'est pas ma faute, mais c'est la faute au gars qui m'a fait ça, et ça c'est retransmis sur Loann, tu comprends ??? Lol. Enfin, voilà la suite, encore quelques petits chapitres et c'est fini. Mais bon, je fais un effort pour la faire durer le plus longtemps possible encore. Mais je cherche en même temps des idées pour ma prochaine fic et faut pas que je mette tout dans celle là, qu'il me reste encore des portes à ouvrir après... Enfin, je sais pas si tu m'as compris là... Mais j'ai la flemme de relire. Mdr. En tout cas, je suis pressée de lire la suite de ton histoire.

Bee : Je sais, je suis cruelle avec Sirius, et encore, je me retiens, mais il n'a encore rien vu, le pauvre. Je suis désolée, me tapez pas... Mais bon, il n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines...

Mantéia : Youpi, j'ai une fan... Trop cool. Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes. Voici la suite, en espérant que tu ne révises pas ton jugement.

Julis : Désolée, mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, ça gâcherait le suspense. Mais je suis sure qu'avec ce que j'ai dit plus haut tu peux parfaitement répondre à ta question toute seule. Par contre, je ne pense pas continuer jusqu'à l'enfermement de Sirius, ça ressemblerait trop à Souffrances, et je n'ai pas envie d'être répétitive. Et je crois qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de se marier. Tu verras pourquoi si tu continues à lire.

bubblegum712 : du calme, du calme, là voilà la suite. Lol. J'espère que tu vas aimer aussi, n'hésite d'ailleurs pas à me reviewer, j'adore les reviews... (comment ça vous saviez déjà ???)

Agua : Loooool... T'es marrante toi, c'est bien, j'adore ça. Lol. Ca fait du bien de délirer de temps en temps, en ce qui me concerne, je délire trop souvent. M'enfin, c'est pas trop grave. Petite question : tu préfères cette fic ou Souffrances ? Je sais, je suis chiante avec mes questions... M'enfin, j'ai 20 ans, c'est pas maintenant que je vais changer. Lol. Ah, j'oubliais, la petite boite : plus de révélation à son sujet dans ce chapitre...

USHermy : Voilà, ce chapitre fait 5 pages de word en Times New Roman en taille 11. C'est le maximum que j'ai réussi à faire. Lol... J'espère que tu vas aimer. Lol. Moi j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, mais c'est vraiment de plus en plus triste.

8 reviews. Je suis trop contente, continuez comme ça, on a dépassé le score de Souffrance. Youpi, allez, je vous invite, on va fêter ça, c'est ma tournée. Mais alors, cela veut-il dire que vous préférez Pureté du sang et pureté de l'âme à Souffrance ??? Lol. C'est pas grave. Mdr... Allez, je vous laisse. Pauvre petit Sirius. Il déprime. Mais pas touche les filles, c'est moi qui le console... Mdr. Bonne lecture. Biz à toutes. Jess

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR. J'écrit pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit si ce n'est la satisfaction de voir que ça vous a plu.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Ne m'abandonne pas.

Sirius était dans la grande salle. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait rompu avec Loann. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes dès le lendemain de sa rupture avec elle. Il ne voulait pas que l'on voit combien il était affecté par ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sortait en ce moment avec Lydia. Mais il ne l'aimait pas. Son cœur tout entier appartenait à Loann. Il en avait marre de jouer à cela. Il allait rompre avec Lydia aujourd'hui.

La grande salle était encore très peu remplie, il était encore très tôt. Il était fatigué. Il ne dormait pas très bien depuis qu'ils étaient séparés. A dire vrai, il ne dormait bien qu'avec elle. Il ne parvenait à dormir que quand elle était dans ses bras ou qu'il pouvait reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine si douce. Ils dormaient ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé cette chambre au quatrième étage du château. Leur temple. Le temple de Loann, la princesse de ses jours, la reine de ses nuits, la déesse de ses rêves. Elle occupait constamment son esprit, même lorsqu'il était seul avec Lydia. Elle non plus ne méritait pas cela.

Sirius avait bien vu que Loann souffrait depuis qu'ils avaient rompus. Elle était constamment seule, rejetée par ceux qui l'avaient acceptée au début de l'année. Sirius était plongé dans ses pensées, assis à sa place habituelle à la table des Gryffondor. Normalement, elle devrait être à ses côtés, à lui parler de tout et de rien, son sourire resplendissant dans la lueur matinale de la grande salle, illuminant le reste de sa journée. Seulement, depuis deux semaines, le sourire de son ange avait disparu, remplacé par une aura de tristesse. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ??? Tout allait si bien avant.

- Loann...

Il se leva, voulant remonter dans son dortoir, il n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, en fait, il n'avait envie de rien... Lily et James arrivèrent, bras dessus bras dessous. Il leur sourit. Il les enviait. Lui et sa Loann ne pouvait plus faire ça. Il ne pouvait plus la tenir, il ne pouvait plus l'embrasser.

- Loann. Nom de dieu, sors de mes pensées... Laisse moi t'oublier.

Il reporta son regard vers l'entrée de la grande salle. Elle était là à l'entrée, gracieuse, belle, parfaite. Il la fixa, une lueur de douceur infinie dans le regard. C'est alors que quelqu'un se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. Ce baiser... Loann ne l'embrassait pas comme ça. Loann avait un goût de pêche, Loann était douce. Ce baiser était trop brusque. Il ne ferma pas les yeux, il ne l'entoura pas de ses bras, attendant que cela passe. Il regarda celle qu'il aimait. Il vit ses beaux yeux bleus se remplir de larmes. Elle détourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Il saisit la taille de celle qui l'embrassait et la repoussa.

- Laisse moi...  
- Mais Sirius.  
- Laisse moi.  
- Non... Je t'aime, tu ne comprends pas.  
- Mais moi je ne t'aime pas. Va-t'en. Laisse moi.

Lydia parti dignement. Sirius s'en voulait. Il avait fait souffrir tant de fille comme elle. Mais pire que tout. Il avait fait souffrir Loann, sa Loann, celle qu'il aurait tant voulu ne jamais blesser. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à ses côtés, épuisé. Loann, elle est partie en pleurant. Il saisit sa tête dans ses mains. Il voulait disparaître sous terre, il l'avait fait pleurer. En y repensant, ce ne devait pas être la première fois. Il s'était toujours arrangé jusqu'alors pour embrasser des filles devant elle.

- Quel con j'ai été !!

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en ressorti une petite boite. Il l'avait gardé depuis la Saint-Valentin. Il avait oublié de lui donner ce jour là. Vu ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était compréhensible. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait rien offert non plus. Si. Si, elle lui avait offert quelque chose. Le plus beau cadeau dont un homme puisse rêver. Elle s'était offerte à lui. Il ouvrit la petite boite. C'était un pendentif en argent. Une petite fée qui tenait un orbe bleu. La couleur de ses yeux. Une larme coula sur le bijou. Il pleurait ? Il toucha ses joues avec sa main, dans un geste hésitant. Oui il pleurait. Loann, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il pleurait dans sa vie, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il pleurait pour elle. Loann, elle était devenue sa raison de vivre. Elle lui avait appris tant de chose. La joie de vivre, la gaieté... Le bonheur d'aimer... Elle lui avait appris à dire je t'aime. Il lui avait dit je t'aime. Il l'avait dit, pour la première fois de sa vie. Jamais jusqu'alors il n'avait ressentit quelque chose au point de dire ces mots, ces doux mots. Je t'aime...

- Sirius ?

James l'appelait... Il ne répondit pas. Pourquoi répondre...

- Sirius tu vas bien ?

Toujours pas de réponse. La douce voix de Lily prit le relais.

- Si tu souffres autant pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler ? Je suis sur qu'il ne s'agit que d'un malentendu.  
- Lily arrête, tu l'as vu comme nous. Elle embrassait un autre garçon. Elle a trompé Sirius, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir.  
- Je l'ai cru aussi. Mais contrairement à toi James, je l'ai observé depuis. Elle souffre énormément. Et puis, je la connaît bien, et en y repensant, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait pu tromper Sirius, ce n'est pas son genre. Et puis, Sirius, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour toi n'était pas feint. Elle t'aime. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. Il faudrait que l'on interroge quelqu'un pour en savoir plus.  
- Qui ?  
- Ce David, personnellement, je ne lui fait pas confiance. Tout le monde sait que Sirius n'aime pas être dérangé quand il travaille. Pourquoi lui l'avait fait ?  
- Pour demander quelque chose à Loann.  
- Précisément. Il lorgnait Loann depuis pas mal de temps vous ne trouvez pas. Et il a profité du fait que Sirius la délaissait un peu pour s'infiltrer entre eux.  
- Quoi ? En entendant ces mots, Sirius sortit de son mutisme. - Je l'ai délaissée ???  
- Ben, un peu... Tu bossais tout le temps. Pratiquement 24h sur 24. Et puis le soir, t'étais tellement crevé que tu te couchais dans le dortoir, tu n'allais même plus dormir avec elle. Elle m'a confié que la semaine qui a précédé cette fameuse journée à la bibliothèque, tu ne l'as pas prise dans tes bras, ni embrassée une seule fois. A dire vrai, elle voulait te mettre au pied du mur. Mais par peur de te perdre, elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle continuait de te soutenir malgré tout.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait délaissée. Il remonta dans le temps et se remémora cette journée où elle l'avait rejoint à la bibliothèque. Il était tellement absorbé dans son travail qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était assise à côté de lui.

- Et merde !!! C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé le rejoindre.  
- Ouais, on dirait qu'il avait prévu ta réaction...  
- C'est de ma faute. Je l'ai perdue...  
- Tu ne l'as pas perdue Sirius, vous vous êtes juste un peu éloigné c'est tout.

Sirius réalisa soudain quelque chose. Il se remémora les paroles d'Aaron puis celle que Loann lui avait dit le soir de la St Valentin :

- Loann est dépendante de l'amour. Elle a besoin d'aimer et d'être aimée.  
- Tu m'es vital, je ne pourrais plus me séparer de toi, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. Je t'aime

Il se leva brusquement.

- Il faut la retrouver.  
- Mais on a cours...  
- James, on a histoire de la magie. Et je dois avouer que j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans l'état où elle est...  
- Mais Lily...  
- Si tu le veux tu n'as qu'à aller en cours. Moi, je vais chercher Loann avec Sirius.

James se rembrunit en murmurant un vague :

- J'viens avec vous...

Sirius n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sortir en courant de la Grande Salle. Il stoppa net. Par où commencer à chercher ? La salle commune des Serdaigle, les toilettes, sa salle de classe, les cinquièmes années de Serdaigle avait cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Il sortit du château vers le parc en ouvrant les portes à la volée. Près de la forêt interdite, un attroupement d'élève. Sirius se précipita dans cette direction pendant que Lily allait voir dans la salle commune des Serdaigle et James à la bibliothèque. Sirius courait aussi vite que possible, tendant d'échapper à l'inquiétude et la culpabilité qui enserrait son cœur comme un étau.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée un quart d'heure plus tard, bredouille. Sirius sentait son inquiétude grimper encore pour atteindre des sommets.

- Cherchez la encore, n'importe où, mais je vous en prie cherchez la.  
- Où vas-tu Sirius ?  
- Dans la chambre qu'on partageait. On se retrouve ici dans un quart d'heure. Si on n'a rien trouvé on préviendra Dumbledore.

Et Sirius détalla. Pendant que James et Lily partaient dans une autre direction. Sirius couru au quatrième étage. Loann. Mon Dieu, faite qu'elle soit vivante, que tout cela ne soit qu'une idée. Il voulait tant la tenir à nouveau dans ses bras. La serrer, ne plus faire qu'un avec elle. Il arriva devant le tableau, qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Il entra dans la chambre. Son temple. Il tomba alors à genou. Elle n'était pas là. Son dernier espoir s'envola en fumée. Combien de temps il resta là, ainsi, sans rien faire, immobile, à genou ? Il ne le savait pas. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il priait, priait qu'on la retrouve saine et sauve. Il priait pour qu'il se fasse des idées. Il priait pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Loann

- LOANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!

Il frappa le sol de ses poings. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait disparu. Soudain, le tableau pivota, laissant place à Dumbledore.

- Mr Black, vous êtes demandé à l'infirmerie de toute urgence. On vous y attend.

L'infirmerie ? Non, il avait mal entendu. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se releva péniblement et suivit son vieux directeur, tel un fantôme, appréhendant ce qu'il allait voir. Il arriva à l'infirmerie. Le directeur ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. James et Lily étaient déjà là. James avait du sang sur lui. Le cœur de Sirius se resserra encore. Il avança vers eux, qui n'osaient pas le regarder. Il avança jusqu'au rideau blanc tendu devant le dernier lit de l'infirmerie. Celui-ci s'ouvrit, découvrant le capitaine Stone. Aaron eut un regard pour Sirius, triste, absent. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et passa devant lui, dévoilant ce que Sirius redoutait tant. Il tomba à genou. Interdit. Loann. Elle était là, trop pâle dans ce lit trop grand. Sa Loann, couverte de sang.

- Pompom, dîtes-nous tout.  
- Elle s'est taillé les veines, très profondément. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. La coupure doit daté d'il y a environ 15 minutes. Le sang qu'elle a perdu l'a affaiblie. Mais apparemment, elle était déjà très faible avant. A vue de nez, depuis la dernière fois que j'e l'ai vue, elle a dû perdre environ dix kilos, comme si elle ne mangeait plus. Ce qui ne fait qu'aggraver son état.  
- Que peut-on faire ? demanda Aaron.  
- Rien, malheureusement. Il faut attendre. Il faut qu'elle se batte.  
- Mais si elle a tenté de se tuer c'est qu'elle n'a plus envie de se battre. Explosa le capitaine des auror. On ne peut pas la laisser mourir. Je m'y refuse.  
- Je ne peux rien faire de plus Mr Stone, il faut attendre. Je suis désolée.

Le capitaine Stone était hors de lui. Il devait attendre, attendre que sa Loann meure. Sa fille, son unique fille. Il se retourna et fracassa la vitre de la pharmacie avec son poing. Il regarda Sirius à nouveau. Loann lui avait tout raconté. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle l'avait trompé ? Jamais elle n'aurait pu. Il le regardait, il n'avait pas bougé. Toujours à genou, les bras ballants, au pied du lit de Loann, muet, interdit, comme prisonnier d'un cauchemar. Car c'est cela qu'il vivait. Il le savait. Et malgré tout, Aaron ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. La réaction du jeune homme était normale. Il avait cru avoir perdu Loann, c'était ce qu'il redoutait tant. Et en amour, on ne peux que croire ce qu'on voit, on ne réfléchi pas toujours. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sirius, il avait réagi de la même manière avec la mère de Loann. Il sorti de l'infirmerie, entraînant les autres, laissant Sirius seul avec Loann.

Le jeune homme resta encore immobile pendant quelques minutes. Incapable du moindre mouvement, comme foudroyé par cette vision. Loann, sa Loann, au porte de la mort, dans un lit beaucoup trop grand pour elle, beaucoup trop blanc aussi, rehaussant la pâleur du visage de son ange. Il se releva péniblement, difficilement, les yeux fixés sur elle, ne voulant croire à ce qu'il voyait. Il vivait dans un cauchemar. Il en était prisonnier. Il devait se réveiller. Il s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit sur le lit. Il saisit sa main, elle était gelée, il la saisit des deux mains, cherchant à la réchauffer un tant soit peu. Il la regarda, lui caressa le visage, doucement, tendrement. Sa peau était si douce. Il l'appelait.

- Loann... Loann... Réveille toi je t'en prie... J'ai été stupide, pardonne moi, je n'aurais jamais du croire ce que j'ai vu. On aurait du parler toi et moi... Je t'ai délaissée... Pardonne moi pour ça aussi. Je ne m'en rendais même pas compte, j'ai honte... Si tu savais ce que j'ai honte... Tu as dû tellement souffrir... Et moi qui ne voyais rien... Pardonne moi... Je ne te mérite pas... Toi si belle, si douce, dépendante de l'amour... Je n'ai pas su t'aimer comme j'aurais dû. J'ai failli à la promesse que je m'étais faite de ne jamais te faire de mal, de ne jamais te faire pleurer... Ton visage n'est pas fait pour les larmes... Et c'est moi qui en suis responsable... Pardonne moi... Seulement tu vois, cette attaque à Pré au lard m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose... J'ai eu peur... Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu peur pour une autre personne que moi-même. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je me suis alors fait une promesse. Celle de devenir le meilleur des aurors pour t'offrir un monde à ton image, parfait, sans haine ni violence. Tu hais tant la violence. C'est un combat perdu d'avance je le sais, mais j'espérais quand même. Je voulais juste te voir sourire, te voir rire, toujours. Loann... Ce jour là tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau dont un homme puisse rêver. Tu m'as offert tant de chose, tu m'as offerts tout ce que tu pouvais. Tu m'as appris tant de chose, la joie de vivre, la gaieté... Tu m'as appris à être heureux... Tu m'as appris à dire je t'aime... Jamais encore je n'avais dit ces mots, jamais encore je n'avais ressenti quelque chose au point de dire ces mots... Je t'aime Loann... Je n'aime que toi... Tu m'as appris à aimer, seulement voilà, je n'ai envie d'aimer que toi... Toi et toi seule... Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie... Bats-toi, reviens moi... Ne m'abandonne pas. Je suis tellement seul sans toi. Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Reste avec moi... Loann... Tu m'entends ? Je t'en supplie ma douce, reste avec moi. J'ai tant besoin de toi. Je t'aime tant.

Sirius pleurait. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit la petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit. Saisit le pendentif et la chaîne en argent et l'attacha au cou de Loann.

- Tu vois Loann, c'est mon cadeau de Saint-Valentin, il vient un peu tard, j'en conviens. C'est une fée, la fée gardienne des sentiments. Dans l'orbe qu'elle tient, se grave chaque moment que l'on a passé ensemble depuis le début, depuis notre rencontre. C'est elle qui détient nos souvenirs communs, les miens, les tiens. Elle témoignera de ce qu'on ressentait pour des siècles encore, elle racontera notre histoire à tous ceux qui voudront l'entendre. Et qui sais, à nos enfants ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Alors tu vois, il ne faut pas que tu partes... Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas...

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Loann. Il continua de l'embrasser, traçant une ligne jusqu'à son cou. Au creux de son épaule.

- Loann...

Sirius pleurait. Ne parvenant plus à retenir l'émotion de son cœur.

- Loann, ne m'abandonne pas...

* * *

Oui je sais, je suis sadique d'arrêter là. D'autant plus qu'il faudra attendre encore avant d'avoir la suite. Me tapez pas s'il vous plait.  
J'attends vos reviews.  
Biz. Jess  



	17. Réveil

Blabla de moi : Je suis agréablement surprise, finalement, j'ai réussit à finir ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu. Je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Donc, je vous le mets maintenant. C'est un chapitre qui vous fera plaisir je pense. Lol. Mais je vous rassure, même si ça en à l'air, ce n'est pas la fin. D'ailleurs, certain d'entre vous, on découvert comment je voulais finir l'histoire. Effectivement quelqu'un va mourir. D'ailleurs, ça fait quelques chapitres déjà que je laisse des indices... Allez vous trouvez ??? Mais bon, je viens de lâcher quelques parties de l'intrigue, je suis désolée, alors je vais arrêter là. Mais je ne dirais rien de plus, même pas dans les réponses aux reviews... Mais bon, on ne sait jamais....

Greenouille : Arf, David... Personne n'a jamais réussi à prouver sa culpabilité, parce que c'est quand même très subjectif... Mais bon, ça fait un défaut dans ma fic, parce que je vois plus comment inclure un châtiment maintenant... Désolée désolée désolée... Je le referais plus... Voilà, en tout cas, t'as pas trop attendu. J'ai écrit ce chapitre très rapidement. Faut encore que je trouve des petites choses pour introduire le prochain... Lol.

Sln : Et oui, j'aime bien les cris du cœur, et généralement, ça fait rarement du bien, mais ça permet d'évacuer un peu ce que tu récents, surtout quand tu as très mal, comme lui. Faut prendre ça comme une soupape de cocotte minute... Ca fait un bien fous de crier comme ça. Bon, ça fait pas du bien à la gorge et à ceux qui ont leurs oreilles prêt de toi, j'en conviens, mais à ce moment là, t'en a tellement gros sur le cœur, que tu ne pense qu'à évacuer tout ça. J'ai souvent recours à ça, alors tu peux me croire. Bon, ça ne va pas beaucoup beaucoup mieux après, mais c'est toujours ça de gagner. Et ce que j'ai eu, je dirais que c'est encore pire, j'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour. C'est aussi pour ça que j'écris ces fics, je vis un amour un peu par procuration. Mais quelque part, je trouve que ce qu'à vécu Loann est encore supportable, car elle est sortie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Moi, ils se sont tous servis de moi, me faisant espérer, sans jamais rien me donner, ça fait encore plus mal, car tu n'as aucun souvenir heureux. M'enfin, je deviens mélancolique là... Et ce n'est pas bon, parce que si je commence à raconter ma vie, on n'en finit pas. Lol. Et puis, comme disent mes copines, mes histoires de cœurs, ça ferait un best-seller, alors, vaut mieux pas que je commence...

Agua : Comment ça je suis sadique ??? Mais non, tu te fais des idées. Mdr. Non, si, je suis un peu sadique... C'est vrai, je le concède. En tout cas, oui, le pendentif existe. C'est le mien. Lol. Je le trouvait magnifique, alors je l'ai inclus dans la fic. Je l'ai trouvé à Carcassonne où j'ai passé mes vacances. Dans une boutique où il n'y avait que des objets en rapport avec les mythes et légendes. J'étais trop heureuse, et je voulais plus en sortir. Ma mère m'a acheté plein de choses. Lol... En tout cas, j'y retourne volontiers, mais c'est quand même à 800 kms de chez moi. Snifff.... En tout cas, c'est vrai, dans cette fic, personne n'est mort... Pour l'instant. Mais tu peux facilement deviner qui va mourir. Lol, je te laisse chercher.

Mantéia : Oui j'ai msn... Je t'ai envoyé mon adresse par mail. Tu l'as reçue ??? Au fait, j'adore ton pseudo...

bubblegum712 : T'es pas drôle, tu devines tout le temps la suite. Je vais bouder. J'ai un style si transparent que ça ??? C'est pas juste, je fais des efforts pourtant... Réponse au comportement de Aaron dans ce chapitre... Et, bien sur qu'il lui en veut un peu. Mais comment montrer qu'on en veut à quelqu'un quand ce quelqu'un en question à l'air si désespéré ??? En tout cas, moi je peux pas.

USHermy : Arf, ben toi aussi t'as réussi à trouver la suite. Sniff. Je vais remballer mes stylos moi. C'est pas juste, tout le monde devine la suite. Oui elle va repousser un peu sa mort... Lol...

Bien, j'attends vos reviews pour ce chapitre là. Et le premier qui trouve le point important de ce chapitre il a gagné... Lol. Mais j'ai pas de récompense... En tout cas, comme je vous l'ai annoncé dans le blabla du chapitre précédent, c'est presque la fin, d'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Snifff... J'ai pas envie... Faut que je vous trouve des citations. M'enfin, celle de Souffrance marche bien ici aussi :

Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie ; il vit pour elle, elle est morte pour lui.

Je crois même qu'elle va mieux pour cette fic que pour l'autre. Bon, en tout cas, j'arrête le blabla ici, parce que c'est de loin le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit... Désolée... Je ne sais même pas si vous le lisez... Bref. Bonne lecture. Biz. Jess

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR. J'écrit pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit si ce n'est la satisfaction de voir que ça vous a plu.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Réveil

Loann et Sirius étaient dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient un peu clandestinement à Poudlard. Et même si Dumbledore connaissait cette chambre, il tolérait que les deux jeunes gens l'occupent. Ils étaient couchés dans le lit, Loann sur Sirius, elle le taquinait. Il essayait de l'embrasser, mais à chaque fois, la jeune fille esquivait les lèvres de Sirius. Elle jouait, elle riait, Sirius aussi, mais il commençait à être frustré. Il faisait une moue boudeuse à chaque fois que Loann l'évitait, faisant redoubler le rire de la jeune fille. Sirius aimait son rire clairet, il fallait l'avouer, il aimait la faire rire. Encore une fois, il essaya de l'embrasser, elle fut prise un peu au dépourvue et, quand il frôla ses lèvres, il cru toucher au but. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, elle esquiva au dernier moment, dans un éclat de rire. Il fronça les sourcils, lui entoura la taille d'un bras et lui maintient les mains au dessus de sa tête avec l'autre main. Il retourna la situation et se coucha sur elle.

Elle ne riait plus, mais lui souriait, de ce sourire si tendre qu'il le mettait en transe. Il lui lâcha les mains et caressa son visage. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer la douceur de la main du jeune homme. Il la regardait, fasciné. Il se pencha vers elle, elle ne bougea pas. Il frôla son front de ses lèvres, ses yeux, son nez. Il suivait toutes les lignes de son visage, comme un doux hommage à sa beauté. Et enfin, il captura sa bouche et enfin, ils s'unirent dans un baiser, une explosion de douceur.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Il était adossé au mur, au pied du lit de Loann, cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne bougeait plus, refusant de se lever, d'aller en cours, refusant de la quitter. Il fermait les yeux, s'enfermant dans ses souvenirs, comme un appel muet pour faire revenir sa nymphe. Loann.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses rêveries. Il ne tourna pas la tête, même quand il senti quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il savait bien qui s'était, en fait, il avait deux possibilités, soit Dumbledore, soit Aaron Stone, le père de Loann. Il gardait la tête baissée, pliant sous le poids de la culpabilité.

- Sirius, combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'elle n'aimerait pas te voir ainsi ?  
- Rien de ce que vous direz ne pourra me faire changer d'attitude. C'est de ma faute si elle est là. Je suis entièrement responsable. Comment voulez-vous que je sourie dans ses conditions ?  
- Sirius, Loann m'a écrit ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle se blâmait elle-même, elle blâmait sa naïveté, sa faculté de faire confiance au gens sans vraiment les connaître. Seulement vois-tu, Loann a un don, elle sait lire au plus profond des gens, elle devine leurs intentions, leurs sentiments.  
- Je sais, elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui parler pour lui dire ce que je ressentais.  
- Oui, avec toi, cette faculté est décuplée par les sentiments qui vous unissent. Elle t'aimait Sirius, et je t'en veux d'avoir douter d'elle. Mais je lui en veux à elle aussi. Elle a accordé sa confiance trop facilement, sans avoir pu discerner ce que ce David voulait. Elle a baissé sa garde et s'est confiée à un inconnu.  
- Parce que je la délaissais. Encore une fois c'est moi qui suis à blâmer.  
- Nom de Dieu Sirius, arrête de culpabiliser. Ca ne sert à rien, parle lui, dis lui ce que tu ressens, elle t'entendra, elle reviendra.  
- Je l'ai déjà fais.  
- Alors tu lui as donné une raison de se battre. Elle reviendra. Elle ne mourra pas.  
- J'ai peur. J'ai peur de la perdre.  
- La peur ne t'aidera pas. Je te croyais plus fort que ça Sirius.  
- Je ne suis qu'un enfant sans elle. Elle m'a appris tant de chose, elle m'a fait grandir, elle m'a fait mûrir. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne survivrais pas à sa perte.  
- Tu ne la perdras pas. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour elle de partir. Elle le sait, tu le sais. Sois fort Sirius, tu dois te battre, pour elle, pour vous.  
- Je n'arrive pas, je n'ai moi non plus, plus envie de me battre...  
- Dans ce cas, elle mourra. Elle a besoin de toi, de te savoir à ses côtés, elle a besoin de se sentir soutenue, elle a besoin de se sentir aimée. Et toi seul peux lui offrir ce dont elle a besoin. Mon amour de père ne peut plus rien. Bats-toi pour elle. Fais le pour elle, fais le pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre, et le fait que je ne puisse rien faire ça me tue. - Je peux te garantir une chose Sirius. Si tu ne fais rien pour l'aider à se sortir de là, je te le ferais regretter toute ta vie. Je le jure sur mon honneur.

Sur ces mots, Aaron Stone se leva, laissant Sirius méditer ses paroles. Sirius avait le sentiment que la culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules s'était un peu envolée. Il releva la tête et essuya ses larmes. Le capitaine avait raison, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait se battre, pour elle. Il devait la soutenir, l'aider à remonter la pente. Il se releva, et s'assit au bord du lit, il lui saisit la main et pencha la tête qu'il posa sur le ventre de Loann.

- Loann, ne meurt pas. Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne dors plus tellement je me languis de toi, de te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. J'ai peur. Si peur de te perdre. Je n'en dors plus. Reviens-moi... Bats-toi.

Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Il avait du mal à les garder ouvert. C'est vrai qu'il ne dormait plus. Peut-être une heure par nuit, pas plus. Mais là, le sommeil gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. Il était si bien ainsi, contre son ventre. Il sentait les battements de son cœur. Il les entendait. Ils étaient encore faibles, mais régulier et beaucoup plus fort que l'avant-veille. Loann reprenait des forces. Il accueillit cette révélation comme un cadeau du ciel. Sa Loann reprenait des forces. Dieu soit loué. Il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit, bercé par les battement réguliers du cœur de celle qu'il aimait.

Loann était toujours endormie, fidèle à elle-même, belle sans même le vouloir. Elle revivait chaque instant de sa vie, l'absence de son père, la mort de sa mère, la torture de sa belle-mère, sa rencontre avec Sirius, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Sirius, son Sirius. Elle l'avait perdu, elle ne voulait plus se battre, pourtant, elle entendait quelqu'un l'appeler... Cette voix... Elle connaissait cette voix. Qui était-ce ? Puis soudain, elle revit cette vision d'horreur.

Il était devant elle, il lui tournait le dos. Elle coura vers lui, en l'appelant de toutes ses forces, mais quelqu'un la retint soudain, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage, la maintenant à distance, prisonnière. Elle devait le rejoindre, elle devait le rattraper, l'empêcher de commettre cette folie. Mais il semblait si loin maintenant, tellement loin. Elle criait son nom. On la retenait, lui tenant les bras, elle se débattait comme une forcenée. Il ne l'entendait pas ou du moins, ne se retournait pas. Il marchait, continuant dans sa voie. La distance qui les séparait cessa enfin d'augmenter, il s'était arrêté. Soudain, Sirius sortit sa baguette. Elle arrêta de se débattre. Il y avait quelqu'un qui lui faisait face à Sirius, le visage cagoulé. L'individu masqué le menaça et Loann sentit son cœur se serrer sous le pressentiment qu'elle ressentait. Elle se débattit encore plus et finit par se libérer, elle courut vers lui, criant son nom. Trop tard. L'individu masqué avait déjà prononcé le sort. Elle entendit sa voix, une voix de femme. Elle arriva trop tard, et ne put qu'empêcher le corps de Sirius de heurter durement le sol. Elle le tenait dans ses bars, sans vie. Son cri déchira la terre sous ses pieds, elle tomba, Sirius toujours dans ses bras.

Loann ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Elle avait refait ce cauchemar, il ne s'était cette fois fallu qu'un tout petit instant pour qu'elle puisse le sauver. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle était faible, elle ne sentait plus ses membres. Elle voulu lever ses mains, ce fut alors qu'elle senti quelqu'un qui tenait sa main droite, une tête posée sur son ventre. Qui était-ce ? Elle tenta de relever la tête. Elle fit un effort surhumain et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle vit une masse de cheveux noirs, et une partie d'un visage qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle laissa retomber sa tête. Sirius, il était là. C'était lui qu'elle avait entendu, il l'avait appelée. Elle sourit, une larme de joie coulant sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya doucement de sa main gauche, décidemment, elle pleurait beaucoup en ce moment. Elle reposa sa main sur la tête de Sirius, et lui caressa les cheveux. Il sourit dans son sommeil et ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore endormi. Il la regarda comme si son souhait le plus cher s'était réalisé. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Loann, sa Loann était réveillée. Il avança la main, et eut un sursaut de surprise quand il la toucha, comme s'il s'attendait qu'elle disparaisse. Elle ferma les yeux sous sa caresse, comme à son habitude. Il se laissa submergé par l'émotion, une larme coula sur sa joue. Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit son visage des deux mains. Il avança son visage. Plus rien ne bougeait autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls au monde, lui et elle. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Il posa ses lèvre sur celles de Loann, ils furent tout les deux parcourut par un intense frisson de bonheur. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, ils étaient enfin à nouveau réunis...

- Pardonne moi... Pardonne moi d'avoir douté de toi. Pardonne moi de t'avoir abandonnée. Pardonne moi Loann. Je t'en supplie pardonne moi.  
- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Tu es revenu, j'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdu.  
- Tu ne m'as jamais perdu, tu ne me perdras jamais. Jamais tu entends. Toi et moi on ne se sépareras jamais plus. Promets-moi.  
- Je te promets.

Il la serra contre lui, quand Madame Pomfresh arriva, hystérique.

- Elle est vivante, elle s'est réveillée. Mr Black, vous auriez du venir me chercher immédiatement.  
- Mais Madame on avait...  
- Je m'en fous....  
- Et vous Miss Stone, ça va pas de faire ça, vous nous avez fait bigrement peur.  
- Je suis désolée...  
- Désolée ? Vous êtes désolée !!!

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant la place à Aaron Stone et au professeur Dumbledore. Aaron se précipita pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

- Et bien Pompom, que ce passe-t-il ?  
- Elle est désolée !!!! Comme si ça pouvait tout pardonner...  
- Venant de Miss Stone... On lui pardonne tout...

Et il sourit à sa jeune élève, qui était un peu gênée d'avoir causé du souci à tant de monde. Aaron lâcha enfin sa fille :

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?  
- Je me sentais seule... Pardonne moi papa...  
- On avait tellement peur que tu ne veuilles plus te battre...  
- Je ne voulais plus me battre, mais après... J'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler. Et je n'ai pas résisté...

Loann sortit de l'infirmerie pour le week-end, qu'elle passa avec Sirius, à discuter de tout et de rien, à s'embrasser et à s'aimer dans leur chambre, qu'ils ne quittèrent pratiquement pas, sauf pour manger, et encore, il arrivait qu'ils demandent aux elfes de maison de les servir dans la chambre. Ils voulaient rester seuls, ne laisser personne troubler leur tranquillité. Ils laissèrent quand même entrer Lily, James, Lisa et Remus. Leurs relations se resserraient encore et, pendant le reste de l'année, tous les six étaient devenus inséparables, révisant ensemble, mangeant ensemble. Ils ne se séparaient qu'à contre cœur, pour suivre les cours, Lisa et Loann étant encore en 5ème année. L'année se termina ainsi, alternant rire et discutions.

* * *

Et bien voilà, encore un chapitre qui se termine. Ceux et celle qui ont lu Souffrances se rappellent peut-être, à l'avant dernier chapitre, j'avais mis quelques citation qui illustraient assez bien la fic. Je remet l'une d'elle ici, que je trouve sublime, je l'ai déjà mise plus haut, mais je ne m'en lasse pas : Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie,  
Il vit pour elle, elle est morte pour lui.

En voici d'autres :

L'amour n'est pas une relation, mais un état d'être.

La mesure de l'amour, c'est d'aimer sans mesure.


	18. Le Drame

Blabla de moi : Et voilà, toute chose à une fin. Voici celle de cette histoire. Belle illustration de l'expression « mourir par amour ». Préparez les mouchoirs. J'ai pleuré en l'écrivant, et j'ai pleuré en la relisant. Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment une référence, en ce moment, je pleure tout le temps. Mais je trouve que cette fin est très triste, très belle. Mais la plus belle mort n'est-elle pas celle de mourir pour la personne que l'on aime ? J'ai vu dans les reviews que beaucoup d'entre vous avaient déjà trouvé qui allait mourir, j'espère que sa ne gâchera rien. En tout cas, c'est le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Ah oui, j'oubliais, on a sauté deux ans d'un coup dans la chronologie. Mais comme Loann et Sirius étaient séparés, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. En tout cas, 10 reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Trop bien, je suis ravie. Merci

bubblegum712 : ah, la première de mes citations. La plus belle, je la mets à toutes les sauces celle-là. Je ne m'en lasse pas. Elle est vraiment sublime et je trouve qu'elle représente bien l'idée que je me fais de l'amour .C'est un amour comme ça que je veux vivre. C'est trop demandé ??? Oui ça l'est, je sais... Arf, toi aussi t'aimes bien Aaron ? Il a presque autant de fan que Sirius dis-moi. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il est génial le capitaine... Voilà la suite et fin, hope you enjoy.

Lovy : Lol, tu es rentrée juste pour la fin. T'as pas de chance. Lol. Comme j'ai dis c'est le dernier chapitre. Mais j'espère bien recevoir une dernière petite review... En tout cas, elle n'était pas finie, mais elle le sera quand tu arriveras au bout de la page. Sniff.... Je suis toujours triste quand je fini une histoire.

Bee : Pourquoi (et pour qui ?) ça va mal finir selon toi ??? En tout cas, les premières impressions sont toujours les bonnes. Et oui, ça finit mal. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, depuis que j'ai vu la cité des anges, j'adore les fins tristes... Ce sont, selon moi, les plus émouvantes.

Sln : Et oui, elle est revenue. Et Aaron fait de plus en plus de ravages. En tout cas, la soupape est très utile, tu devrais essayé, quand t'en as vraiment gros sur le sœur. Et t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'aime encore le mec qui m'a fait du mal. En fait, c'est bizarre, mais plus ils me font du mal, plus je les aime. Mais c'est peut-être parce que je les aime le plus qu'il me font plus de mal. Non... Ce n'est pas très clair tout ça. Si ? En tout cas, voici la suite (et la fin) de mon histoire... J'espère que tu seras pas trop déçue.

Baby girl : Comment ça je suis cruelle... Mais pas du tout. Lol. Bon d'accord, si quand même un peu. Mdr. En tout cas, tu pense vraiment que c'est la meilleure fic que t'aie jamais lue ? Si c'est le cas, je suis flattée. Mais as-tu lu ma première fic, Souffrances ? Mais je suis sure que tu trouveras mieux comme fic... Je ne suis pas une pro de l'écriture après tout. Mais merci quand même, ça me va droit au cœur...

Agua : Serais-tu déçue si elle mourrait ? Mais qui serais-je pour ne faire mourir personne avant la fin de mes fics. Je suis connue pour au moins une mort par fic non ? Lol. En tout cas, voici le dernier chapitre, en espérant que tu ne sois pas trop trop déçue. Quant à ta fic, c'est un vrai paisir à lire, alor, pas de quoi pour la review. Lol.

USHermy : Youpi : La seule à avoir trouvé le point important. Les rêves de Loann... Alors, à ton avis, prémonitoire ou pas prémonitoire ???? Je ne dirais rien, il faut lire. Lol. Comment ça je ménage le suspense ? Ce n'est pas mon intention. Enfin si, mais bon. Lol. Enfin, t'as trouvé la fin de l'histoire, oui elle va mourir, malheureusement. Pauvre Sirius, il souffre encore. Mais je te raconte tou là. Mais pour les détails, lis quand même. Na ! Quant à savoir qui était dans sa vision, motus et bouche cousue.

Mantéia : Cette fois, je t'ai ajoutée directement dans mes contacts. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi t'as pas eut mon mail. Je l'avais envoyé sur caramail. Enfin, voici la fin de ma fic. J'espère que t'aimera.

Greenouille : Ah là là, David... Pourquoi vous lui en voulez tant ??? Lol. Disons qu'il est caché dans les jupes de sa mère par peur des représailles venant de Sirius. Parce que il devient méchant Sirius quand on s'en prend à l'être qu'il chérit le plus au monde. Enfin, dans ce chapitre, le dernier, plus de David... Et on s'en porte mieux, non ???? J'espère que tu aimeras. Et j'attends ta dernière review avec impatience.

Bon, ben voilà, dernier chapitre alors il faut que j'arrête ici mon dernier blabla. En tout cas. Plus j'y pense, moins j'aime le titre que j'ai choisi. J'aurais pu trouver mieux. Mais bon.... En tout cas, j'attends vos dernière review avec impatience, pour savoir votre sentiment global. Il y aura surement une dernière mise à jour pour répondre aux dernière reviews. Enfin, bref, je vous laisse à la lecture. Et ne pleurez pas trop hein, sinon, je culpabilise. Bisous. Jess

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR. J'écrit pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit si ce n'est la satisfaction de savoir que ça vous a plu.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Le drame

Deux ans passèrent. Sirius et James, avaient été admis à l'école de formation des aurors, réalisant leur rêve commun. Sirius, lui, avait acheté une maison aux abords d'une forêt, près d'un lac. Et, Loann qui avait eu 17 ans et était devenue majeure, était venue habiter avec lui, pour le plus grand bonheur du maître des lieux. Elle commençait ses études pour devenir guérisseuse. Sirius lui, était en dernière année de formation. Les couples formés à Poudlard avaient tous survécu. James et Lily s'étaient même mariés il y a peu de temps, qui l'aurait cru ? Ils revenaient de leur lune de miel, on était en décembre. Le froid faisait rage pour cette saison.

Le petit groupe était réuni dans la maison de Sirius et Loann. Ils étaient tous regroupés près du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, Loann, Lily et Lisa dans les bras respectivement de Sirius, James et Remus. L'humeur était joyeuse. Certes, Voldemort gagnait de plus en plus de sorciers à sa cause, mais tous les six ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être joyeux quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. C'était, il fallait l'avouer de plus en plus rare. Ils appartenaient tous à l'ordre du phénix, association qui luttait avec acharnement contre le mage noir. Et, du fait des missions de chacun, ils étaient souvent séparés, ou ils se retrouvaient lors de drame, où l'ambiance était peu au rigolades. Le père de Loann était le cofondateur de l'ordre avec Dumbledore. Seuls des hommes de confiance en faisaient partie. Ils étaient peu nombreux, et souvent pris au dépourvu.

Mais ce soir, l'ambiance était au rire et à la camaraderie, les jeunes gens se rappelant leurs frasques de l'époque de Poudlard. Et les maraudeurs en détenaient beaucoup à leur actif. Soudain, un coup de tonnerre particulièrement violent se fit entendre. Loann sursauta, imitée par plusieurs d'entre eux. Les rires avaient cessé, les discutions aussi. La tempête faisait rage au dehors. Ça avait le don de casser toute l'ambiance, la joie de leur visage avait fait place à l'inquiétude et la tension.

- Tout ça pour un simple coup de tonnerre, fit James. Vous devriez voir vos têtes...  
- La tienne est pas mal non plus mon pote, répliqua Remus.  
- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ce temps ne m'inspire rien qui vaille.  
- C'est le temps préféré de Voldemort. Il adore agir pendant une tempête. Tout lui correspond. La violence, l'obscurité... Tout.  
- Je n'aime pas ça, dit Loann en se resserrant contre la poitrine de Sirius. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Soudain, devant eux, apparu une plume d'oiseau, rouge feu. Aussitôt, Sirius se dégagea de Loann, James et Remus faisant de même et se précipita sur la plume.

- C'est Dumbledore. Il y a eu une attaque à Azkaban. Plusieurs prisonniers se sont échappés. Il nous demande de venir au plus vite. Un combat s'est engagé entre des mangemorts et les gardiens. Et les gardiens sont trop peu nombreux. Il est déjà sur place avec d'autres membres de l'ordre et le capitaine. Mais ils ont encore besoin de renfort.  
- On y va tout de suite.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Sirius fut en tenue de combat. Il était vêtu d'une tunique de cuir, moulant son torse et son abdomen, mais lui conférant toute fois un bouclier non négligeable. A sa ceinture, il maintenait un porte-baguette, lui permettant d'en avoir toujours une supplémentaire, en plus de celle qu'il gardait dans sa manche. Il s'approcha de Loann. Elle avait pris une baguette, prête au combat. Il lui posa une main sur la joue.

- Non, ma douce. Reste là...  
- Mais...  
- S'il te plait mon amour. Reste là avec Lily et Lisa. Je t'en prie. Tout va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Soit prudent, et reviens moi vite, sain et sauf, sans la moindre égratignure.  
- C'est promis.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement avant de transplaner, suivit de James et Remus, tous les deux également prêt au combat. Les combats, ils étaient de plus en plus fréquents, Voldemort recherchait de plus en plus d'adeptes. Il avait aujourd'hui choisit de les chercher là où il avait le plus de chance d'en trouver qui seraient susceptibles de se joindre à sa cause. Azkaban. La terrible forteresse, prison des sorciers. Un frisson parcouru le dos de Loann, s'il était parvenu à entrer à Azkaban et libérer les prisonniers, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Les détraqueurs, les gardiens de la prison avaient rejoins la cause du mage noir. Dumbledore l'avait prédit. Mon Dieu, Sirius allait devoir se battre contre ses monstres. Loann se laissa tomber sur le canapé et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle commença à se balancer régulièrement d'avant en arrière, tentant de calmer son inquiétude, en vain.

Ses rêves lui annonçant la mort de Sirius se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Elle prisonnière, retenue par des bras invisible, lui faisant face à un individu masqué, prêt à livrer combat, pour la délivrer. A chaque fois, un détail changeait, la voix de l'individu masqué notamment, elle l'entendait plus ou moins nettement, l'empêchant de l'identifier. A chaque fois, elle se débattait contre ces bras qui la retenaient, parvenant finalement à se libérer. A chaque fois, elle courait vers lui. Mais à chaque fois, invariablement, elle n'arrivait pas à sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait. A chaque fois, elle ne pouvait que le tenir dans ses bras, sans vie. A chaque fois, l'individu masqué riait de son malheur, de sa détresse. A chaque fois elle se réveillait en sursaut, ce rire continuant de résonner dans ses oreilles. Ce rire, elle connaissait ce rire, froid, méchant, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Elle était inquiète, mais faisait tout son possible pour ne pas en alerter Sirius. Elle n'avait jamais eu de rêves prémonitoires. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un simple cauchemar après tout. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il partait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ce qu'il allait devoir combattre et à chaque fois, son retour était une véritable délivrance.

Elle comptait les heures depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Déjà une heure et demie. Le combat durait, il devait être dur et violent, inégal. Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle priait. Et, à en juger par le silence de mort qui régnait dans la maison, ses deux amies devaient en faire autant. Elle regarda Lily, sa détresse était visible, les nerfs de la jeune femme étaient à fleur de peau. Loann en connaissait la raison, Lily était enceinte, elle accoucherait en juillet. Toutes les trois priaient pour le salut de ceux qu'elles aimaient. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre, plus violent que les précédents les firent sursauter. La porte s'ouvrit, ils rentraient enfin, trempés, exténués, mais sains et saufs. Loann pleurait de soulagement quand elle lui sauta dans les bras. Sirius referma son étreinte sur elle, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur. Les deux autres jeunes filles faisaient de même avec James et Remus. James rompit le silence.

- La réunion de l'ordre va commencer. Ils vont tous venir ici d'un instant à l'autre, pour faire le bilan.

Loann n'écoutait pas et tentait d'oublier sa peur et son inquiétude dans les bras de Sirius, qui ne la lâchait pas, resserrant même son étreinte. Il comprenait les sentiments de Loann, il ressentait la même chose. Depuis ce fameux combat à Pré au lard, trois ans auparavant...

Ce jour là, lors de son combat avec ce mangemort, celui-ci l'avait menacé. Il l'avait menacé de s'en prendre un jour à ceux qu'il aimait. Cette menace ne l'avait jamais quittée. Elle était là, comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, tranchante comme un couperet. Loann, il ne pourrait pas survivre à sa perte. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde vivre sans elle. Et cette menace venait d'être réitérée aujourd'hui. Plusieurs prisonniers s'étaient évadés, pour rejoindre Voldemort. Parmi eux, quelqu'un qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir. Une femme, cette femme. Il la haïssait, de toute son âme, il la détestait. Elle avait tant fait souffert Loann, et elle avait maintenant jurer de les tuer, elle et lui. Mais il ne craignait pas pour sa vie à lui, ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout, c'était de voir à nouveau la souffrance et la douleur sur le visage qu'il chérissait tant. Il ferma les yeux, la serrant encore plus contre lui.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête. Aaron. Il lui souriait tristement, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard. Il était à côté de Sirius quand cette femme avait formulé sa menace. Sirius lâcha Loann, l'ordre était arrivé, la réunion allait commencer. Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Bien, nous sommes tous au complet, l'heure est venue de faire le bilan de l'attaque d'aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez, Voldemort à choisit aujourd'hui de rechercher des adeptes dans la prison d'Azkaban. Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il a réussit. Certes certains prisonniers se sont rebellés, ils ont malheureusement été tués par le Lord Noir. Tous les autres ont rejoint sa cause. Mais, les Détraqueurs se sont également liés à lui. C'est un grand coup qui nous a été porté, car les Détraqueurs sont une arme considérable. De plus, lord du combat qui s'en est suivit, nous avons subit plusieurs pertes notamment parmi les équipes d'aurors d'Aaron. Ce qui aura des conséquences dans le combat que nous menons. Voldemort a de plus en plus d'adeptes. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour surveiller et protéger tout le monde.  
- Il faudrait restructurer notre réseau de communication, éviter les hiboux et trouver d'autre moyen que les cheminées, c'est trop dangereux et trop facile à espionner ou intercepter.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi James, mais c'est encore le moyen le plus rapide que nous ayons. Nous avons été pris au dépourvu avec la montée en puissance trop rapide de Voldemort.  
- Votre dernière phrase : Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour surveiller et protéger tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Vous voulez que l'on choisisse qui protéger ? Demanda Sirius.  
- C'est bien ce que je suggère. Je ne vois pas d'autre...  
- Et sur quels critère de sélection ?  
- Calme toi Sirius...  
- Me calmer ? Comment voulez vous que je me calme ! Vous préconisez de laissez la plupart des membres de la communauté magique sans défense ? Ils seront une proie facile pour Voldemort. Ils n'auront que deux possibilités : se joindre à sa cause ou mourir ! Vous appelez ça un choix ?  
- Tu as une meilleure solution ?  
- Je refuse de laisser mourir tant de personnes innocentes.  
- Et tu crois que je prends cette décision de gaieté de cœur ? Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. On n'est qu'une vingtaine, comment protéger efficacement des millions de personne ? Je ne dis pas qu'il faut les abandonner complètement, mais il faut centrer notre attention sur des institutions bien précises, les plus exposées à une attaque de Mangemorts.  
- Quelles institutions ?  
- J'y viens Alastor. La plus évidente, le ministère, viennent après, le chemin de traverse, où bon nombre de sorciers seraient touchés s'ils venaient à subir une attaque massive, il faudrait instaurer des rondes à Pré au lard, et bien sûr Ste Mangouste.  
- Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, nous ne sommes qu'une vingtaine, nous ne serions que quelques uns pour chaque institution, nous serions alors incapables de contenir une attaque si nous ne sommes que trois ou quatre.  
- C'est bien là le problème. Il faudrait juste tenir, le temps que les renforts arrivent.

La réunion se termina ainsi, les groupes de rondes et de surveillance furent créés. Les filles ne furent pas incluses dans les groupes, à la demande de leurs petits amis respectifs, et de Aaron pour ce qui concernait Loann. Elles n'étaient pas assez expérimentées en combat. Sirius en fut soulagé, il s'inquiétait déjà assez pour elle, sans qu'elle ne se batte. Et même s'il la savait douée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour sa vie...

Le jour de noël, deux semaines suivantes, Loann effectuait un stage pratique pour sa formation à Ste Mangouste. C'était Aaron, son père accompagné de Remus qui étaient de garde. Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque depuis longtemps, et on ne s'attendait pas à ce que les mangemorts passent à l'acte aujourd'hui. Après tout, eux aussi fêtaient Noël. Mais malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur la cruauté de Voldemort. Aaron et Remus faisaient leur ronde quand des cris et des explosions se firent entendre. Une guérisseuse se précipitait vers eux :

- Une attaque, une attaque au rez-de-chaussée.

Aaron réagit de suite. Il envoya un message aux autres avec une plume de Fumseck et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée. Il y avait là une vingtaine de mangemorts, tous masqués. Le combat débuta immédiatement. Peu de temps après, les autres membres de l'ordre arrivèrent. Le premier à arriver sur les lieux fut Sirius. Il se jeta immédiatement à corps perdu dans le combat, secourant Aaron, qui luttait contre plus de la moitié des assaillants. Bientôt, les forces furent égales. Sirius faisait face à un mangemort, quand il entendit appeler derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, il avait reconnu cette voix, il se battrait pour elle.

Loann était juste derrière Sirius, à quelques mètres du combat. Elle l'appelait, il ne se retournait pas. Elle voulut approcher, le protéger, quand on la retint par les bras.

- Où crois-tu aller ainsi ?  
- Katrin ?  
- Et oui... Tu croyais être débarrassée de moi quand ton petit ami t'a délivrée et que ton père m'ait envoyé à Azkaban ? Tu as pourri ma vie. Alors regarde bien celui que tu aimes se faire tuer.

La belle-mère de Loann rit en la jetant contre un autre mangemort qui la maintint également pas les bras. Elle se débattait comme une forcenée, criant son nom, appelant son père. Seulement Aaron était aux prises avec plusieurs mangemort à quelques mètres de là. Tout le monde était pris par un combat, et Sirius n'en menait pas large. C'était la première fois qu'il tombait sur plus fort que lui. Mais il continuait à se battre, puisant ses forces dans les appels de Loann. Soudain, il tomba sur le dos. Loann, le regardait, pleurant, l'appelant doucement. Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit juste à temps pour échapper à un sort en roulant sur lui-même. Il asséna alors un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de son adversaire, renversant la situation. Le mangemort était à terre, Sirius se releva péniblement et se tint droit et fier, prêt à donner le coup de grâce.

Loann avait cessé de crier. Elle était heureuse, il avait vaincu son adversaire, il était sauf. Elle soupirait en souriant. Sa belle-mère rageait. Elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur Sirius. Loann releva la tête et vit Sirius, il tournait le dos à Katrin. Il ne la voyait pas. Elle seule pouvait encore le sauver. Mais comment. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec horreur. Son rêve était sur le point de se réaliser. Elle reconnaissait maintenant la voix de l'homme masqué. Elle mettait un nom sur ce rire froid. Elle commença à nouveau à se débattre. Aaron avait gagné son combat, il s'était retourné vers elle. Il s'avançait, prêt à défendre Sirius aussi. Mais c'était trop tard.

Katrin ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer le sort. Dès la première syllabe Loann compris. Le sort mortel. Sirius, non... En se débattant, elle donna son le vouloir un coup de coude dans l'abdomen de celui qui la maintenait, se libérant. Elle couru vers Sirius, en criant, l'éclair vert fusait vers sa cible.

- SIRIUS, NON.

Le jeune homme se retourna juste à temps, pour la recevoir dans ses bras. Il recula sous le choc. Il serrait Loann dans ses bras. Il leva les yeux vers Katrin, sa baguette était encore pointée vers lui. Des étincelles vertes en sortaient. Sirius avait compris, il accusa le coup en tombant à genou. Il resserra son étreinte sur Loann, elle ne bougeait plus, les bras le long de son corps, sans vie. Il la serrait, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Aaron avait riposté en lançant le même sort sur son ex-femme. Elle tomba sur le sol. Les autres mangemorts transplanèrent, l'ordre du phénix avait gagné le combat. Mais à quel prix. Aaron s'était agenouillé près de lui, complètement abattu. On venait de lui enlever sa fille, son unique enfant. Quant à Sirius, un coup mortel venait de lui être porté. Il était à genou, Loann toujours dans ses bras. Il la berçait tendrement au rythme de ses pleurs.

La valeur qu'une personne se mesure-t-elle au nombre de personnes qui la pleurent lors de sa mort ? On dit qu'il est possible de la mesurer ainsi. De nombreuses personnes se sont rassemblées aux funérailles de Loann Stone, décédée à l'âge de 18 ans, et l'ont longuement pleurée. Seulement, dans le cortége funéraire, un homme n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Sirius, lui qui portait un nom d'étoile, se vit enlever la sienne. Loann, son étoile, sa déesse, elle l'avait quitté, il n'avait pas pu la protéger, il n'avait pas pu la sauver.

Toi qui m'as tant donn  
Je n'ai pas su te sauver.  
Toi que j'ai tant aimé,  
M'a quitté à jamais.  
Mais toi que j'aime encore aujourd'hui  
Jamais ne tomberas dans l'oubli.  
Loann.

Epilogue :

Harry tenait dans ses mains la petite fée, pendentif que Sirius avait offert à Loann. Sirius, il était tombé à travers le voilà il y a deux mois maintenant. Harry était revenu au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Harry était dans le salon de l'ancienne maison de Sirius, dans un grand fauteuil. A ses côtés, il y avait Ron et Hermione. Tous les trois avaient des larmes qui coulaient sur leur visage. Le pendentif avait révélé ses secrets. C'était Remus qui lui avait donné ce bijou, dans l'espoir peut-être que ce qu'il y découvrirait le ferrait sortir de sa torpeur. Le loup-garou se tenait devant lui, accroupit devant le fauteuil. Lui aussi avait revécu l'histoire qui avait lié Sirius et Loann, lui aussi pleurait. Son ami n'avait décidemment pas eut une vie qui éclatait de bonheur. Mais il était heureux maintenant. C'est cela que Harry devait comprendre.

- Tu vois Harry, pour lui, la mort était une délivrance. Il n'était pas heureux sur terre, séparé d'elle. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, la retrouver. C'est chose faite maintenant. Ils sont réunit à nouveau. Ne soit pas triste. Il est heureux à présent.


	19. blabla de moi

Blabla de moi : Et si, je suis désolée, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Alors, voici quand même les dernières réponses aux reviews... J4en ai eu plein, j'étais trop contente... C'est que je commence à être connue. Lol. En tout cas, pour un total de 96 review, je suis vraiment très contente, on a dépassé (largement) le total de review de Souffrances. En espérant que mes autres fics, Je me Souviens (one-shot) et Moment d'éternité fasse aussi bien. Comment cela je fais de la pub... Mais pas du tout, c'est une idée que vous vous faite... Lol

Greenouille : Et si c'était la fin. Je suis désolé, je fais tout le temps souffrir Sirius, c'est clair, maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer... Bizarre, pourtant c'est mon personnage préféré (comment ça tu savais déjà ?) En tout cas, je suis ravie de te faire pleurer... euh... rire et rêver. Lol. Non, mais en fait, moi aussi je pleure en écrivant mes fics, alors y a pas de raison que vous pleuriez pas aussi. En tout cas, je suis trop contente que ça t'ait plus et je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes fans... Lol... A plus sur une autre histoire.

Agua : J'ai hésité à le mettre l'épilogue, j'avais peur que ça ne gâche tout. Mais bon, tu me dis que c'était réussit alors... Maintenant, d'un autre côté, cet épilogue était la seule manière que j'avais de faire en sorte que la fic soit basée sur les souvenirs. Parce que je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué, mais les souvenirs, c'est assez important chez moi, dans mes histoires, dans Souffrance et Je me souviens aussi. Maintenant, la question : Pourquoi je fais mourir tout mes personnages. Question très intéressante, dont je n'ai pas la réponse... Je ne sais pas, ça vient comme ça. Mais c'est vrai, ça, ils meurent tous... Pourquoi ?

bubblegum712 : Arf, toi aussi t'as pleurer ? Je suis vraiment vraiment sincèrement désolée. Mais comme dis, j'aime bien pleurer quand je lis quelque chose. Ca prouve que l'auteur écrit bien et qu'il a su faire passer les émotions. J'espère que ça veut dire la même chose en ce qui vous concerne.

Sln : Oui le chapitre 5 m'a plu. D'ailleurs, je veux la suite. Lol. En tout cas, ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Mais l'épilogue n'était pas un peu de trop ??? Non ??? Bon. En tout cas, j'espère te revoir sur mes autres fics. Merci pour ton soutien tout au long de cette fic, la plus longue de mon répertoire pour le moment, tu as du mérite... Lol. Et continue ta fic, c'est vraiment du bon boulot...

Bee : Oui une autre fic est en préparation, mais bon, le temps que je réponde à ce message, elle a commencer à paraître. Lol, je suis vraiment longue à répondre, je suis désolée. En tout cas, merci de ton soutien à toi aussi. Je suis contente que tu aies continué à lire malgré le fait que tu aies deviné la fin.

Lovy : Merci pour cette dernière review. Je suis allée voir ta fic, et c'est un très bon début. Continue comme ça. C'est du bon boulot, mais je crois que je t'ai déjà dis tout ça non ? En tout cas, j'attends la suite avec impatience. Et pour la pub, ce n'est pas grave, il m'arrive de faire la même chose. Lol...

Baby Girl : Merci, c'est vrai que je suis cruelle. (rire sadique) Mais promis, je vais essayer de me calmer. Lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que cette histoire t'ait plu. Mais tu as lu Souffrances ?

Luna : Merci merci pour tous ces compliments. Si tu veux d'autres histoires d'amour avec Sirius, tu peux aller voir Souffrances (qui as dit que la pub personnelle ce n'était pas bien) et mes autres fics. Mais je plébiscite Souffrances parce que c'est ma préférée. Lol

Jo : Mais non, faut pas pleurer comme ça... Lol, même si c'était le but rechercher. Mdr... Comment ça je suis sadique ? Mais pas du tout...

USHermy : Mais pas du tout... Lol. Enfin, si tu veux, je peux te vendre un superbe clavier noir si tu veux. Lol. Pas cher en plus. Mdr. Non, je déconne. C'est vrai, mes histoires sont toujours un peu (beaucoup ?) triste. Je m'en excuse. Mais je suis très contente que tu continues quand même à me lire.

Bee et Baby Girl : Looool Trois review pour deux personne. Recoucou !!!! Toutes mes fic (quatre pour le moment) ont Sirius en personnage principal. Vous avez lu Souffrances ? J'avoue ne plus me souvenir... (gêne) Toutes, pour le moment, sont aussi des histoires d'amour, mais ce sont toutes aussi des drames. Parce que j'adore le mélange de ces deux genres. C'est ce que j'arrive le mieux à écrire. Mais essais pour l'humour sont très rares, et pas souvent réussit... Pour le moment, je fini la quatrième fic, et on verra pour la suite. Si je bosse ou si je reprends les cours. Ca dépendra de mon emploi du temps. En espérant vous revoir

Cool : C'est vrai, j'avoue, tu n'es pas la seule que j'ai fais pleurer. Je suis navrée. Lol. Même si je le répète, c'était le but recherché. Oui, oui, j'ai honte. Mais j'ai pas envie d'être la seule à pleurer. C'est vrai, Souffrances est beaucoup plus triste que celle-là, mais c'est sans doute pour ça que ma préférence va à Souffrances.

Ana : Merci pour ta review. Alors, c'était bien les vacances ? Pas trop long, t'as réussit à survivre sans internet, moi j'aurais pas pu, du moins, pas aussi longtemps. Je t'admire, vraiment. M'enfin, tu m'as manquée quand même... Tu as pleuré à la fnac ??? Lol. Je suis désolée. Mais les autres n'ont pas été très gentils de se moquer de toi. Pour te venger, mets-les devant un ordinateur avec mes fics à lire, peut-être qu'ils comprendront.... Lol

Slytherinadept : Sans déconner !!! J'ai fais pleuré une Serpentard. Lol. Mais c'est un exploit. Mdr. Je plaisant. C'est vrai, je suis cruelle. Je suis désolée, promis, je vais essayer de me calmer de ce point de vue là. En tout cas, cette histoire là est finie. C'était bel et bien le dernier chapitre. Désolée.

Ben voilà, 14 reviews. Piouuuuu, je suis arrivée au bout des réponses, ça fait deux pages sur word. Bien, c'est mon record... A battre pour la prochaine. Lol. En tout cas, merci à toutes et à tous pour vos review et vos messages de soutien et d'encouragement, parce que quoi qu'on en dise, c'est fatiguant et stressant d'écrire une fic... Lol. Surtout quand on veut qu'elle plaise à tout le monde. Je vous embrasse. Jess


End file.
